El destino del viento
by Carl Alexander Cullen
Summary: La vida de Haruka cambio rotundamente luego de que regresara con Michiru. Un hijo, una nueva hermana, un nuevo cuerpo, nuevos aliados y nuevo trabajo. Actualizado
1. Ayuda¿?

Cáp

Es mi primer Fanfictions y espero que les guste.

Sailor moon no es de mi propiedad. Solamente las locuras que vean reflejas por ahí me hago cargo pero nada más.

Cáp.1 "Ayuda"

Otra vez la misma situación, estoy sentado en este pupitre de madera sin saber que escribir. Pero ¿por que será que me distraes tanto? Es que es inevitable no mirarte, no solo por el hermoso color de tu pelo que simula el oleaje del mar, si no que tu eres hermosa de por si, tu eres ese ser que irradia hermosura por tu todo esbelto cuerpo.

- Tenoh, vuelva a la Tierra.

- ah… yo..??- le dirijo una mirada de asombro aquella persona que hizo que me devolviera a la superficie terrestre, dejando aquel hermoso océano.

- Si, usted Tenoh, vuelva a la Tierra ¿o es que intenta escapar por algún sitio dado que no sabe nada para el examen? ¿Necesita ayuda? – Pausa y me clava la mirada – si no sabe entregüela – estirando su mano, pidiéndome la hoja

- no, no como se le ocurre Teacher!! – "la verdad se la daría, ya que la hermosa sirena que tengo delante de mi no me deja concentrar, pero yo nunca entregue una hoja en blanco aunque no supiese nada "- sorry Teacher pero me tendrá que espera, no me falta mucho aguarde- viendo en mi reloj que faltan 10 minutos para que se termine la clase.

En eso la causa de mi desconcentración, se levante de su pupitre y se dirige hacia la profesora entregándole el examen.

- ah, miss Kaioh, ya termino - examina la hoja que tenia en su poder – mmm creo que le fue muy bien, por lo que puedo observar. Realmente usted es una prodigio y no se duerme en los laureles como otros – mirándome – no es así Haruka Tenoh.

- claro profe y como usted tiene la razón, aquí le doy mi examen - me paro y le entrego la hoja – No hace falta que la mira, no pierda tiempo- vuelvo a mi pupitre – ya se lo que me va a decir, seguro es algo como: Tenoh nos vemos en las mesas de exámenes - y le guiño el ojo.

- no se equivoco esta vez- me sonríe maliciosamente - yo se muy bien que usted no estudia porque no quiere, no porque no pueda por problemas mentales, que se haga no quiere decir que sea. Por eso mismo – mirando a Michiru- Miss Kaioh se encargara de seguir sus estudios, ya que si usted desaprueba, Miss Kaioh también lo hará – clavándome la mirada.

- ¡¿que?! No puede hacer eso profe, no tiene derecho – mirándola a los ojos- píenselo bien esto que usted hace es una injusticia, esto hará que…

- usted se preocupe por la materia – agarrando los exámenes que tenia en el escritorio e introduciéndolos en su portafolio- si no lo hace por usted lo hará por su compañera Kaioh - y toca la campana y se retira del aula.

- pero Teacher – dejándome con ganas de gritarle – lo siento – mirando a Michiru- de verdad que no quiero molestarte, ya has tenido suficiente de mi y mis problemas – "eso era verdad, habíamos estado tres años de pareja, pero las cosas empeoraron luego de la batalla contra galaxia y tuvimos que terminar por el bien de los dos y del resto, nos separamos hacia ya 7 o 8 meses, la verdad era que desde nuestra separación , yo habia perdido el tiempo , ya no me importaba nada de nada y menos que menos el tiempo. Pero que cruel es el destino, yo quiero alejarme de ella, pero era imposible todavía habían cosas que nos unían, como por ejemplo esta entupida materia, que ah principio de año esta feliz de compartirla con este ser divino pero desde la separación era una tortura tenerla tan cerca y no poder hablarle, ni molestarla ni nada de nada, era una tortura completa para mi corazón".

- Haruka esta bien – clavándome la mirada con sus hermosos ojos azules, intentando leer en mis ojos lo que pasaba por mi mente- no te preocupes, yo te ayudare con Ingles.

- no, no deja, yo puedo, no necesito tu ayuda para esto, no te preocupes aprobare ingles solamente por ti y para no darle gusto a esa señora– y agarro mi mochila.

- se nota que no has cambiando en nada Tenoh – me sonríe - siempre en tu mundo

- Jajajajaja sabes eh cambiando algo, pero hay cosas que no puedo cambiar – sonrió

- bueno, bueno, déjame ver – agarra mi mochila – mmm ¿Dónde esta? – metiendo su cabeza en mi mochila

- ¿Qué cosa?- o-O

- aha aquí estas – tomando mi billetera – ya que me veo obligada a cuidarte y ayudarte con tu ingles, como mínimo me tendrás que pagar o…- metiendo nuevamente su mano en la mochila y tomando una correa de lleves – invítame a tu departamento a estudiar o a dar una vuelta en tu convertible mientras estudiamos – jugando coquetamente con las llaves.

- ejem… bueno… yo… esta bien – tomando mi billetera de sus manos- mañana a mi casa, perdón a la casa de mi padres

- ¿de tus padres?- me mira sorprendida

- si, si es que me di cuenta que no se vivir fuera de casa – poniéndome seria – tengo mucha comodidad en la casa de mis padres, es mas mi mama esta muy contenta ya que conoce a todas mis pretendidas – y veo como Michiru se empieza a enojar – JAJA que linda que te ves así enojada, broma señorita Kaioh estoy en lo de mis padres porque ando remodelando el departamento – y de la otra mano le saco las llaves a Michiru.

- OPA, así que remodelando – levanta sus cejas

- si ya te dije estoy cambiando- sonrió levemente

- me alegro por ti y por quien este a tu alrededor- me sonríe y me mira a los ojos - ¿a que hora voy a la casa de tus padres?

- temprano tipo 9 hs- caminando hacia la puerta

-jajajaja - Se hecha a reír mientras camina conmigo – a las 9 hs, por Dios Ruka tienes fiebre!!- y me detiene tocándome la frente

- yo no tengo fiebre, ni nada por el estilo – gruñí dado que nunca me gusto que me tomaran el pelo.

- pues no tienes fiebres – y aleja su mano de mi frente – pero estas alucinando, ya se te golpeaste fuerte en la cabeza- sonríe.

- Michiru!!- gruño nuevamente

- si es verdad Tenoh, tu no te despiertas hasta las 10 hs o 11 hs los fin de semana, a menos que tengas alguna competencia. – sigue con su sonrisa

- ya te dije, he cambiando, aunque no creas – caminado hasta la puesto de mi auto, abro la puerta y la miro – no llegues tarde, pero tampoco temprano – me subo y resiento – se puntual como siempre – y enciendo el motor de mi bebe – nos vemos Kaioh

Me voy dejando a Michiru, en el estacionamiento del colegio.

-Ya es tarde mejor me voy a casas.

Fin del capitulo uno espero que les halla gustado por favor dejen rewes porfa


	2. Un dia de locos part1

Cáp

Cáp. 2 "un día de locos" Part…1

- es hora de levantarse, sale de tu cama escuchando la mejor radio, 103.2 la radio de tu vida, vamos arriba dormilones y dormilonas, levántate de la cama escuchando Eclipse total del corazón.

- no, no todavía es muy temprano – y le pego al despertador, el cual se cae – mejor sigo durmiendo… 15 minutaos mas no hacen mal a nadie, si soy las a no se el despertador se fue a la mierdaaa, ni ganas de buscar el aparatejo ese mejor me duermo – y lentamente cierro mi ojos entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo

En otro lado de la casa

- snack snack – suena la puerta

- Michiru – abriendo la puerta

- muy buenos días señora Tenoh – pasando al interior de la casa

- igualmente – dándole un beso en la mejilla – que alegría verte por aquí, en mi casa hija – caminado con la invitada por la sala hasta los pies de las escaleras- sube, de seguro que Ruka ya esta en pies, en los últimos meses se levanta temprano, sube anda, yo mandaré alguna de las niñas del servicio para que les suba algo para que coman.

- gracias señora Tenoh.

- de nada – con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Michiru subió por las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Haruka. Abre la puerta y ahí estaba, durmiendo a pata suelta, se introdujo en la habitación, sin hacer ruido y camina hacia la cama.

- Buenos días!!- abriendo las cortinas, para que entre el sol en la oscura habitación.

- si, si buenos días… michi – estirándose – Michiru!!... tu aquí – saltando de la cama y mirando el reloj que se encontraba en el piso – recién son las 8.30 hs

- creo que tienes atrasado el reloj, son 9: 15 hs – mostrándome su hermoso reloj de pulsera – lamento llegar tan… temprano o tan tarde ¿?- dijo riéndose.

-si que graciosa, igual no te tienes que disculparte, ya que yo soy quien se quedo dormido en la cama y no pudo pelear con Morfeo –rascándome la cabeza acompañada de una gran sonrisa

- te vas a cambiar supongo – me dice seria

En eso tocan la puerta

- si, adelante

-aquí les traigo comida

-gracias mamy

- gracias señora Tenoh

-pensé que estabas en pies- mirándome- si no, le hubiese dicho a Michiru que te tirara un balde de agua fría, no cambias- dejando la bandeja en la cama- me voy, así pueden empezar a estudiar, pero primero te cambias Ruka.

- si mama

Sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

- siéntate y ponte cómoda – le señalo la cama, agarro mi ropa que tenia preparada en la silla del escritorio – entro a cambiarme y empezamos con los estudios, si ¿?

- primero no te vas a tomar el café que se te va a enfriar ¿?

-no, no es café, es leche con chocolate, y déjalo ahí que frió también me gusta- sonrió

-dejaste de tomar café ¿?- dice con sorpresa O.O

-si, me andaba haciendo mal, tomaba mucho – me dirijo a la puerta del baño

-no lo puedo creer, aunque te estaba idiotizando un poco- sonríe

-si las cosas que idiotizan hacen mal, por eso hay muchas cosas que causaban ese efecto en mi que las tuve que dejar porque me enloquecían- entro al baño y dejo medio cuerpo a fuera- aunque las deje, me hacen muchísima falta porque me crearon una adicción que no puedo curar, y que no creo que pueda curar – me meto por completo y cierro la puerta.

20 minutos después.

-listo- agarro el chocolate de la bandeja- podemos empezar- tirandome en la cama

- a ver déjame ver tus apuntes y ejercicios – agarra mi carpeta- pero Haruka Tenoh- mirando la carpeta- no tienes nada hecho , ni ejercicios , ni apuntes nada de nada, perdón tienes dibujos , y otras cosas que mejor las dejamos ahí, que sino tus admiradoras no te van a perdonar que las cambies de lugar –levanta la ceja

- hahaha, este… es que… sorry, me distraigo mucho en las clases-sonrió

-pero no importa, Tenoh, así no vas aprobar –regañándome

- vamos, las clases son muy aburridas, o me vas a decir que el ingles del colegio no aburre siempre lo mismo – y viendo que me va a decir algo continuo sin darle tiempo de que hable- a parte hay tantas chicas lindas en la clase de ingles, que es muy pero muy difícil poder prestarle atención a una vieja que es fea, esta demacrada , no se arregla y encima debe ser menopausica porque nos grita todo el día sumado a que esta loca- veo que Michi empieza a reírse con muchas ganas, se ve tan linda , hermosa , cuando se olvida de todas las prohibiciones de ser una dama de clase y se ríe con ganas, dejando que la felicidad momentánea fluya por su esbelto cuerpo mostrando su hermosa sonrisa.

- hay Haruka- dice intentado ponerse serie, pero con poco resultado- sos un caso perdido

- yo diría que tu presencia hace que me pierda mas, en este caso – guiñándole un ojo

-Tenoh, no sigas – se pone seria – a ver que voy hacer contigo- enojada, imitando estar enojada yo diría.

- well, Teacher, usted puede hacer lo que quiera de mi, puede hacer muchas cosas conmigo, como por ejemplo… a ver…

- mejor no pienses que puedo hacer con usted Tenoh, ya le dije no piense que es perdida de tiempo, y encima te va hacer mal tan temprano- dándome un golpecito suave en la frente, y dibuja una hermosa sonrisa en sus rosados labios- vamos mejor a casa, así agarro mis cuaderno y apuntes, y estudiamos ahí.

- que bien !!- parándome en la cama – así puedo ver a Hotaru.

- pues no se si esta, pero supongamos que este seria una muy buena idea ir para allá así ella te puede ver-con melancolía- ella te extraña mucho.

Salto de la cama, me pongo los zapatos, saco mi chaqueta del ropero, agarro la mochila y por ultimo le agarro la mano a Michiru, haciendo que ella siga mi veloz paso como en los viejos tiempos.

Estamos pasando por el vestíbulo cuando siento que Michiru me habla.

- me quiero despedir de tu madre.

- bueno si tú lo deseas- me inclino en la escalera que estaba a unos pasos de allí y grito- mama, nos vamos, ven que Michiru te quiere saludar

- Haruka Tenoh!!- me gritan al lado de la oreja- no grites que sorda todavía no estoy

- bueno perdón, hoy va la segunda vez que me retas – me paso la mano en el pelo

- adiós señora Tenoh, cariño a su marido- y las dos se dan un beso en la majilla

-muchas gracias por venir, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo en esta casa, ojala que…

-mama, nos vamos – la interrumpo

-esta bien no te pongas así, conduce despacio que vas con compañía y…

-bueno nos vamos antes de que empieces por tercera vez a retarme – y agarro las llaves del auto y dejo que nuevamente se saluden las dos.

El viaje hacia mi antiguo hogar fue en silencio, ni Michiru ni yo teníamos que decir, bueno no es que no era que no teníamos, solamente era que no sabíamos como empezar hablar, sin provocar nada sobre el otro, todo este tiempo estábamos jugando pero no nos atrevíamos abrir la heridas que todavía no cicatrizaba, no nos queríamos hacer daño, pero la realidad es que nos estábamos haciendo daño igual, por no querer enfrenar la realidad y seguir coqueteando, jugando al juego del olvido.

El viaje duro 15 minutos que parecieron eternos, más si en la radio pasan canciones melódicas como alguna de Ricky Martín o Luis miguel, cualquiera otro hubiera cambiado de radio o se hubiera tirado del auto pero yo no, porque cuando se me ocurrió la idea de matarme estábamos en la puerta de "mi casa".

Michiru abre la puerta lentamente, y vemos que alguien vienes corriendo por la escaleras a toda maquina.

-papa Haruka

-Hotaru – y la agarro entre mis brazos.

-¿se arreglaron con mama Michiru?

- no pero si – dice la violinista mirándome

- y eso quiere decir… que vuelves a casa ¿?- viendo mi mochila y abriendo sus ojos violetas.

- no, claro que quisiera volver pero…

-Haruka esta constantemente viajando, y no puede quedarse aquí como antes – dice Michiru, mas seria.

-ufaaa!!- poniendo una gracioso puchero en su cara- yo quería que estuvieras en casa de nuevo, aquí no hay nadie que te supere jugando en los videos ni que me enseñe tan bien matemáticas y que me…

- no sigas Hotaru, anda a terminar la tarea mejor- dice Setsuna bajando las escaleras.

- esta bien me voy pero – levantando su dedo índice – me prometen que papa Haruka va a estar cuando yo halla terminado mis deberes.

-claro que si princesa –beso su frente –anda, dale que si terminas antes nos vemos antes – y veo como sale dispara como un ráfaga de viento sube por la escaleras y se mete en su alcoba.

- hola Haruka ¡!- dice Setsuna dándome la mano cariñosamente.

- Setsuna tanto tiempo – mientras estrecho su mano

- pues no seria tanto si tu vinieras mas seguido a vernos, que te hallas ido de la casa no quiere decir que tengas que cortar relación con sus habitantes. A parte me doy cuenta que andas rompiendo tu promesa de 'NO VOY APISAR ESTA CASA NUEVAMENTE, NI MUERTA'-hace una pausa, me mira y luego mira a Michiru- la verdades que me alegra que se hallan arreglado, era de esperarse que estén nuevamente juntas no saben vivir la una sin la otra.

-estas muy equivocada – dice enoja Kaioh- estoy en la obligación de ayudar a Tenoh, porque por su culpa mi nota corre peligro.

- si, es verdad Setsuna, ella me ayuda a que apruebe ingles, porque si no ella también se va examen por no preocuparse de mi- sonrió- pero conste que yo le dije que me arreglaba sola, pero como no confía en mi, sumado a que yo no tenia nada en mi carpeta , me trajo aquí para que estudiaros, sino fuera por este inconveniente yo no faltaría a mi palabra, sabes de sobra que yo no falto a mis palabras, y meno que meno que yo volviera con Michiru por nada del mundo , yo no me olvido de los actos de ciertas personas.

- Haruka Tenoh- me grita –sabes tu confundiste las cosas, no me dejaste defenderme. Te comportas como un niño chico- mirándome con fuego en los ojos.

- a no, primero no me mires así, segundo que crees que estos ojos los tengo de adornos. Yo te vi a ti y a 'ese' violinista o pianista o lo que cuerno fuese, se estaban besando en el auditorio

- Haruka… pero…- se quedo congelada, sin reacción

- pero nada esto ya lo hablamos, y tu no me quisiste negar que lo besaste, si lo hubieras hecho yo me hubiera quedado a tu lado tragándome mi orgullo pero no fue así y por eso reaccione como niño chico, pero no contigo si no con Hotaru y Setsuna, que por tu culpa se cargaron todo mi bronca y desesperación. Pero sabes una cosa me voy, pero esta vez me llevo a Hotaru – subo rápidamente las escaleras y me introduzco en la habitación – princesa agarra tus cosas que vienes conmigo a lo de tus abuelos- sacando un bolso para guardar su ropa y otra cosas que necesitara.

-papa Haruka se pelearon verdad – me mira con tristeza

- no mi niña, como crees, es que hace mucho que no ves a tus abuelos y quiero que los veas, anda a buscar tu cepillo de dientes al baño- sonrió

- Haruka, no te lleves a Hotaru – Setsuna apoya su mano sobre mi hombro- Michiru esta llorando, Haruka por favor

- no me importa, no me gusta que este así pero ella me provoco- suspiro- saben que soy así que arranco de nada, mira amiga yo ya llore por ella, ahora tengo el corazón tranquilo y seco el lagrimal.

-papa Haruka listo- me muestra el bolso.

- no sabes lo contenta que va estar tu abuela- sonrió tratando de ocultar mi amargura

Baje las escales con Hotaru en brazos, cuando estábamos llegando al lumbral de la puerta de entrada, siento que una mano toma mi brazo para detenerme

- Haruka tenemos que hablar.

-Toma Hotaru, anda al auto – le paso las llaves –esperadme ahí

-si – se va corriendo al vehículo

-Michiru, siento esto pero…

- tu planeaste todo esto verdad, sigues siendo egoísta Haruka Tenoh – enojada, dolida y con lagrimas en los ojos

- no , pero quiero…- cuando veo que mi sirena se desvanece delante de mi ojos, por suerte la agarro antes de que toque el suelo- Michiru reacciona !! – Dándole unos golpecitos en las mejillas- por favor por lo que mas quieras abre tus ojos – le susurro – Setsuna!!- empiezo a gritar

-papa Haruka que paso? – viene corriendo Hotaru.

- no se, vamos ayúdame, abre la puerta del auto Hotaru

- Haruka que le paso a Michiru? – pregunta la guardiana de la puertas del tiempo que también venia corriendo de adentro de la casa.

- no se no se – repetía una y otra vez

- mejor la llevamos al hospital – dice Hotaru viendo que nadie tenia reacción.

-si vamos – dice Setsuna

- claro – y agarro el cuerpo de Michiru, señalo que me abran las puertas del auto y la introduzco en el.

Setsuna y Hotaru se subieron en el auto, yo me senté en el asiendo del piloto, no se como mis nervios me dejaban conducir, tenia mucha adrenalina, odiaba admitirlo pero sentía miedo de que algo malo tuviera Michiru, ¿que pasaría si eso era un ataque? ¿Cómo podría vivir yo si a mi bella sirena le pasaba algo? ¿Y que justo se me Hubiese desvanecido delante de mis ojos? ¿Por que siempre yo tenia la culpa de todo? Mientras me formulaba preguntas y preguntas, tratando de hallar alguna respuesta, pisaba cada vez mas el acelerador, me salte no se cuantos semáforos rojos y cada vez que lo hacia Setsuna me decía que un día de seguro terminaría arrollando a alguien pero no me importaba nada en ese momento, Michiru se me estaba escapando, pero esta vez no iba a dejar que se fuera, otra vez no me iba a alejar de ella.

Por fin llegamos al hospital, me baje tan rápido como pude, tome nuevamente en brazos a Michiru, mientras Setsuna encontraba algún paramédico que nos ayudara, hasta que por fin aparecieron dos acompañados por Hotaru quien los guiaba, "no se como hace esta niña siempre hace las cosas con tanta madures y frialdad, mas que un adulto", uno que traía una camilla, el otro, no se que cuerno traía en la mano pero no era importante, acuesto a Michiru y entramos. Puede acompañar poco a mi sirena en su camino dado que apareció un medico y nos dijo que lo mejor seria que esperáramos afuera; así que tuvimos que esperar a fuera.

Hace una hora que estamos esperando en este hospital, esta situación me esta sacando de quicio, nunca me gustaron estos lugares, no comprendo como a Darien y Amy les guste trabajar aquí, esto es una cárcel horrible, es silencioso , es mas creo que le tengo miedo. En eso veo que por fin viene uno de eso sujetos, a los cuales se los llama medico.

- Los familiares de la Señora Michiru Kaioh- dice seriamente.

- si aquí – Setsuna se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia el

- bueno, primero quiero decir que no ha sido fácil, menos en está situación critica, ustedes entienden, sumado al estado del paciente.

- ya déjese de rodeos y hable – le gruñí tomándolo de la solapa, "se que a veces me dejo llevar por mis impulsos, pero me saca que hablen y hablen, y a uno lo dejen así como idiota esperando que acaben su discurso"

-ya saquéese eso nervios amigo- dice sonrientemente el medico mientras se safa de mis manos que estaban todavía en su solapas – su esposa esta bien - sigue con la sonrisa, pero esta vez sin mis manos sobre el – señor usted acaba de ser padre de un hermoso y saludable niño – y me estrecha la mano.

- que…que!!- fue lo único que puede pronunciar dado que sentí que se me movía todo, me sentía muy… me desplome en el piso.

- creo que a papa Haruka le afecto – dice Hotaru

- pues es la primera que veo que un padre reacciona así, mejor llévenlo a una habitación.

Que raro por lo general están muy felices y saltan y abrazan a todo el mundo.

- es que no era algo que esperaba escuchar doctor- dice Setsuna

En una habitación del hospital anda saber en que piso y que numero de cuarto. Haruka abre los ojos y ve a su amiga al lado.

- no todos lo días te desmayas así, pensábamos que te íbamos a perder.

- no como crees – me paro, dado que no me gustan las camas del hospital – tu sabes como dice el refrán hierba mala nunca muere.

- creo que tienes que saber algo – me dice mirándome seriamente a los ojos – Michiru estaba embrazada.

- si lo supuse cuando el medico dijo que yo era el padre del niño, sumado a que era la única forma de explicar porque habia engordado tanto.-sonrió

- Haruka, ni se le notaba, dado que ella cuido de que no se le notara para que tú ni nadie se enterara.

- bueno, tienes razón, pero dime ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia?

-7 meses.

- Por que yo no sabia nada?

- cuando se separaron no estaba segura de estar embarazada, y cuando lo confirmo no quiso que nadie lo supiera, menos las scouts, no porque no las quieras, pero sabes Michiru es la primera Scouts en estar embarazada, y quería enfrentar ella sola debido a las suposiciones de quien era el padre.

- bueno como dijiste –suspiro – hay que ir a buscar al padre.

- pues no hay que ir muy lejos – me ira – dado que el padre esta enfrente mío…si eres tu – me da la mano.

- vamos Setsuna, suena lindo pero no juegues conmigo sabes que eso es imposible.

- Seguro?- mira penetrante pero a su vez tierna.

- Setsuna, vamos no me hagas decirte una idotes obvia.

- a caso no crees en las palabras de la guardiana de las puerta del tiempo – sonríe – dime que ¿cual fue el deseo que pidieron a la estrellas? (a las estrellas a la cuales se refiere son las que aparecen en el ultimo capitulo de sailor moon)- mantenía su mirada.

- lo mismo que pidió Michiru – levantando la ceja-, dado que ella sabia perfectamente cual habia sido mi deseo.

- se cumplió.

- Si claro, las estrellas hacen milagro, "con todo lo que me quería Seiya y sus hermanos me iban cumplir el deseo"- suspiro- vamos amiga tu sabes que los bebes no los trae la cigüeña y menos que menos las estrellas, por favor es algo lógico – me agarro la cabeza y sigo- es genética, biología, hasta la ciencia tiene que ver… Setsu amiga hasta Hotaru sabe de eso. "Y eso que me costo mucho sacarle las dudas y explicarle"

- ¿y que me dices, de la promesa del rey de Urano? – Me mira- no fue un sueño

- cada vez entiendo menos – me tomo la cabeza dado que siento una puntadas- sabes me siento mal todavía.

-como imagine, no recuerdan nada.

-acordarnos de que? Explícate, sabes que odio no saber las cosas.

-vamos a tomarnos un café, ahí te cuento todo.


	3. Un dia de locos part2

Un día de locos parte 2

Un día de locos parte 2

Una vez en la cafetería.

- escucha con atención Haruka

- si claro.

- te acuerdas que yo les dije a Michiru y a ti, que los planetas de Urano y Neptuno se iban alinear y que ese acontecimiento iba a provocar algo.

-mmm si, pero eso fue cuando vivíamos en el futuro, que tiene que ver eso – y me da otra puntada en la cabeza- aah, lo siento me parece que me afecto el golpe –acariciándome la cabeza

- eso no es culpa del golpe, si no es causado por el padre de Michiru…

- si el señor Kaioh no me quiere, me debe estar haciendo una macumba XD – riéndome.

- no saques conclusiones estupidas Haruka –pegándome en la cabeza – no me refiero al señor Kaioh sino al rey Neptuno.

- que? O.O

- déjame acabar cabeza dura, estoy intentando decirte algo muy importante.

-prosigue – bebiendo café, si ya que lo habia dejado pero esto me habia afectado necesitaba cafeína.

-mas o menos en los primero días de invierno, en la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal, tu padre el rey de Urano quiso devolverte tu cuerpo.

- mi cuerpo?

-si tu cuerpo, tu eres un hombre, eres el príncipe de Urano, lo que sucede es que estas en el cuerpo de la princesa de Urano, tu hermana. Para ser más precisa tu estas comprometido con la princesa de la luna.

-con cabeza de bombón ose con Serena!! – dije dejando caer mi taza.

- si con la futuro neo reina Serenity.

- pero ella y Darien… yo y M…

-Haruka cállate y escucha – regañándome.

- si mama Setsuna XD

-presta atención –pegándome nuevamente en la cabeza – mira, primero te voy a decir porque todos estos detalles no te los acuerdas. Esto es producto de la ultima batalla contra sailor Galaxia, luego de ese combate parte del futuro se modifico, por eso es que tu, Serena, Darien y el resto de la Scouts no se acuerdan, sufren de perdida de memoria.

- aja pero a ver si tengo perdida de memoria porque me acuerdo todo lo que eh vivido en el futuro con Michi y no me acuerdo nada con Serena con respecto a eso de que estábamos comprometidos, yo siento algo hacia mi princesa pero nada mas que el sentimiento de un guardián, recuerdo mi infancia con Serena en el futuro pero nada mas que recuerdos de amistad.

- eso se debe a que ustedes tiene perdida de memoria pero no me dejaste decirte que no es total sino parcial, o sea fragmentada.

- ah, pero si comprendo. Ahora dime si yo era un hombre – me paso la mano por el pelo- como es que soy sailor Urano en el futuro no me digas que...

- Haruka jajaja como se te ocurre que un hombre puede ser sailor.

- pues ya me parece que nada es raro aquí, dado que como lo soy ahora yo decía. Si no me equivoco luego del gran combate en el futuro, las sailor renacieron en el siglo XXI en la Tierra con sus respectivos cuerpos.

- eso es verdad, vuelven a sus respectivos cuerpos. Pero en tu caso fue distinto, el cuerpo no corresponde con la verdadera protectora del planeta Urano. Ya te dije acaso no me escuchaste cuando te dije que tenias una hermana.

- este no, me llamo mas la atención lo de Serena- sonrió apicaradamente - no es posibles que yo tenga una hermana, si en este siglo no tengo hermana ni hermano, soy hija única, es mas no tengo ni primos.

- Haruka – enojada – déjame termina si me interrumpes no llego a explicarte todo.

-esta bien, no te interrumpo mas

- como te decía tu tienes una hermana, para ser mas precisa tienes una hermana melliza, es casi igual a ti o tu sos casi igual a ella salvo que eres hombre, esa es la única diferencia casi, los mellizos pueden ser de diferentes sexos no así los gemelos, eso lo sabes- prosigue- cuando yo volví al futuro tu padre me dijo que iba a cumplir su promesa, que iba devolverte tu cuerpo. Y la cumplió, en ese periodo que los planetas se alinearon, tu volviste hacer hombre, tuviste tus recuerdos pero… - mirándome- cierra la boca!!- tapándomela con un pan, para que decir casi me mata – como te decía pero el rey Neptuno se entero de tus planes de quererte escapar con la princesa de Neptuno, esto es el futuro antes de la pela y de que tu padre te de volviera tu cuerpo, pero como tu moriste al igual que Michiru, el rey neptuno no pudo hacer nada hasta que supo lo que hizo tu padre (eso de devolverle el cuerpo)e hizo un hechizo en cual tu quedarías en cerrado en el cuerpo de tu hermana , sin recuerdos y alejado de Michiru, por eso es que se pelearon en esta época, dado que la cosas entre ustedes iban tan bien, el destino hizo sus estragos sabes que todo lo que pase en esta época afecta al futuro , y algo tenia que pasar, por eso 'ese' como le dices tu apareció en sus vidas para que se estropeara todo, era un espía del futuro enviado por el rey Neptuno, quería alejarte de Michiru, no se como se infiltro por las puertas del tiempo- dice bajando la cabeza.

- aja pero el bebe?- otro levantamiento de ceja

- pues lo que mas quería Serena era que tu Michiru fueran felices por eso cambiaste de cuerpo en esta época, en Tokio del futuro eso será gracias a tu padre. Ahora la transformación y lo recuerdos ya te dije que fueron producto del destino y el rey Neptuno, no puedo decirte mas.

Sumado a que Michiru quería un hijo tuyo ese fue el deseo – pausa- cuando recuperaste tu cuerpo ella quedo embarazada- sonriéndome apicaradamente- ¿eso necesita alguna explicación?

- no, no – sonrojándome- entiendo pero si yo no me entere, ni me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, ni recuerdo de nada de esta época ni la otra, y menos que menos noción de que fuera hombre y…

-te dije que fue el padre de Michiru quien provoco eso.

- si pero ¿Cómo sabe quien es el padre Michiru?

- ella supone que es 'ese' como lo llamas tu – mirándome, suponiendo mi próxima pregunta me responde- pero ella no se explica el como, no lo recuerda, dado que ella y 'ese' se dejaron de ver esa noche que tu los viste.

En eso interrumpe una vocecita.

-papa, papa Haruka – viene corriendo Hotaru- hasta que los encontré – sentándose en la silla- pensaban que de mi se iban a librar fácilmente- dijo con picardía

- no como se te ocurre-guiñándole el ojo

- vamos, vamos – tomándome la mano – vamos a la habitación de mama Michiru, es en el cueto piso, habitación nº 412, esta en el piso de arriba. Ya averigüe todo- ahora ella me guiñaba el ojo a mi.

- anda Haruka, yo voy hacer los papeleos- dándome una palmadita en el hombro

-corre, dale – sale corriendo la pequeña al ascensor.

- Hotaru no corras –caminando rápido para agarrarla.

-dale quiero ver a mi hermanito y mama Michiru- dibujando una sonrisa en sus dulces labios

-bueno- la agarro su pequeña mano y entramos en el ascensor – me alegra mucho verte tan feliz, eso me pone muy feliz a mi – le doy un beso en la frente, mientras subimos.

Una vez afuera del ascensor.

-Hotaru no corras- la subo a upa antes de que me contradiga y salga corriendo, esta niña tiene muchas energías – tampoco grites hasta que no veas mama Michiru – le guiño el ojo.

Vamos hasta la habitación nº 412 que quedaba a poco pasos del ascensor. Entro con Hotaru en brazos.

-hola sirena ¿Cómo estas?- dejo a mi pequeña princesa a los pies de la cama de mi reina.

-mama Michiru – salta de mis brazos y se lanza hacia Michiru.

-Hotaru no saltes que…

-déjala Haruka, no ves que esta feliz- abrazando a Hotaru.

-bueno- digo sonriendo, era tan bello ver esa escena, ahí esta la niña que habia cambiado los sentimientos tantos míos como los Michiru, ella era el ángel que habia hecho que nos convirtiéramos en una familia, y pensar que antes de que renaciera a esa pequeña no la quería para nada, mientras me sigo sumergiendo en mis pensamientos me dirijo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- te vas tan pronto.

- no, todavía no me voy. A caso crees que no me gusta tortúrate con mi presencia – sonrió- ahora vengo, no me tardo – cierro la puerta y me largo a correr escaleras abajo dado que el ascensor estaba ocupado.

Llego al lobby y me dirijo a la recepción.

-disculpe señorita – tocando dulcemente la campana, mostrando una sonrisa a la chica de recepción.

-si, señor – me sonríe- en q…u…que…di…digo en que le puedo servir…perdón digo ayudar.

-me gustaría saber donde hay una florería, preciosa.- y le guiño un ojo.

-este…mmm…-sonrojándose, me encanta que no sepan que decir, me divierte que se pongan así-si hay una justo….mmm…a la salida de la puerta principal del hotel… digo del hospital, digo que esta justo ahí en…

- no te preocupes entendí, muchas gracias- y me dispongo a irme

-aguarde usted es HARUKA TENOH!!- emocionada.

-si preciosa – le doy un beso en la mano- encantado – y leo su nombre – señorita Maria, bueno me voy, nos vemos Mary – salgo corriendo en busca de la florería.

Una vez dentro del local.

-buenos días señor!

-buenos días bonita, sabes me gustaría una docena… no mejor no… dame 24 rosas por favor- y levanto la mano –también quiero si fuera posible, que sea un ramo solo no dos y que estén todas juntas me entiendes, quiero que el ramo este contenido por nudo en el medio hecho por un lazo de color aguamarina- sonrió.

-algo mas?

- no, así esta bien gracias.

- aguarde un momento señor…- mirándome fijamente- Haruka Tenoh – se va y cuarto de hora mas tarde vuelve con el ramo hecho como yo lo habia pedido y una tarjeta.

-aquí tiene señor – me da las rosas- que quiere que le ponga en la tarjeta ¿?

-nada me quedo con el ramo solo…-pausa- no mejor ponga esto:

'Señora Kaioh:

Nunca pensé que mi corazón pudiera sentir tanto amor por una persona.

Te amo

Gracias por haberme rescatado de mi soledad.

Te quiero tanto que me eh comportado como un niño, disculpa mis idioteces

Quiero volver con usted bella sirena.

¿Me podría perdonar?

PD: gracias por hacerme tan feliz y además por ese hermoso regalo del cielo que se llama…'

-deje puntitos suspensivos al final-agarro mi billetera- ¿Cuánto es?

- 50 yenes – me sonríe entregándome las flores y la tarjeta.

-aquí tiene- le paso la plata y salgo corriendo

-señor espere su vuelto- me grita

-quédeselo linda- estoy tan feliz que lo que menos me importa es el dinero, en otro momentos hubiera dejado propina pero no tanto como ahora XD

Entro en el hospital corriendo, otra vez el ascensor lleno de gente nuevamente, así que a subir de nuevo por la escaleras, las subo corriendo a todo maquina hasta llegar al 4 piso.

Una vez arriba me dirijo a la habitación y abro la puerta lentamente así tengo tiempo de esconder el ramos de flores con mi tronco y avanzo hasta donde se encuentra la paciente.

-buenas, me extrañaron mis princesas – veo que Michiru en brazos tiene a un ángel, de caballera aguamarina, ojos verdes, de tez clara y manos chiquitas pero a largadas como las de un pianista – y mi hermoso príncipe –suspiro y sonrió – aquí les traigo algo –sacando el enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

- hay Haruka son hermosas!!- me sonríe- sos un amor

-el amor eres tu y este hermoso bebe-mirándola tiernamente.

- ejem…ejem… todo muy lindo pero yo acoso que soy? – interrumpe una vocecita.

- tu eres un amor, amor, amor sabes por que?

-mmm no – me dice Hotaru

- porque eres mi princesa… y no te me pongas celosa que tu lugar no lo va ocupar nadie- y le doy un tierno beso en la frente – mira cuando volvamos a casa pasamos por un MC'Donald y luego a una heladería, vale

- siiii, yupiiiii – se tira arriba mío

-Hotaru ven vamos a dar un paseo – interrumpe otra voz- ven quiero mostrarte algo – Setsuna entra en la habitación y le toma la mano.

- Si mama Setsuna vamos pero…-se da media vuelta mirándonos a Michiru y a mi – quiero que mi hermanito se llama Kiafuu –sonríe

- Kiafuu

-quiere decir viento de mar – y se va

Un silencio envolvió a todo la habitación, nos rodeo, pero no era de esos silencios incómodos, si no de esos que pueden durar minutos o tal vez horas, porque llenan de paz.

- Haruka - me mira- viste tiene los mismo ojos que vos – viendo que el bebe abre los ojos por unos pocos segundos y los vuelve a cerrar – es mas se podría decir que tu sos el padre ya que tiene tu carácter mira duerme a pata suelta, no le importa nada la luz del sol ni que nosotras estemos hablando, el sigue durmiendo de lo mas bien – sonríe sutilmente. Y se queda mirando al bebe.

-que graciosa- levanto la ceja en señal de ofensa- se parece a mi porque es mi hijo, por eso es tan perfecto, perdón digo que es perfecto porque es nuestro hijo – acaricio al bebe

-eso quisiera que fuera tuyo pero es de…

- pero es mío o que tu crees que yo miento – ahora tomando a la frágil criaturita entre mis brazos, pareciera que se va romper – es mas míralo, no se paree en nada a 'ese' ni es morocho, ni gordo ni feo.

- jaja Ruka no es gordo ni feo Javier.

- aja pero tampoco tiene ojos verdes así como los míos… ni tu tampoco sirena.

- es imposibles que sea tuyo

- no es I/M/P/O/S/I/B/L/E , Setsuna te dará las expiaciones necesarias, ahora descansa , yo me encargo del pequeño – le doy un tierno pero apasionado beso en la frente, mientras Michiru se acomoda, y va cerrando lentamente sus ojos – que sueñes con los angelitos amor, mañana nos vemos

Me marcho de la habitación y dejo al pequeño en su cuna al cuidado de la mama da Amy que es doctoro en ese Hospital, que suerte tuve de que ella estuviera de guardia, mi niñito estaba en buenas manos ya que la mama de Amy era una de la mejores Doctoras de todo Japón y eso me dejaba tranquila. Pase por hacer los papeles que faltaban y una vez terminado todos los tramites me fui con Setsuna y Hotaru primero a MC'Donalds , todavía no se como hice para convencer a Setsu de comer una hamburguesa dado que ella es tan refina y elegante como Michiru para ir a comer a esos lugares, luego fuimos a la heladería, donde Hotaru y yo comimos ¼ de helado cada una y la dama del tiempo solamente se conformo con un cono, según ella que se habia llenado con la comida chatarra pero yo no le creo nada , para mi que no tenia mas ganas de comer ni de salir a ningún lado . Y por ultimo fuimos a la casa de mis padres a dormir, dado que yo quería contarle la maravillosa noticia, la cual la tomaron muy bien, pues no les dije lo que realmente habia pasado ni que el niño era mío solamente les dije que esto habia sido una sorpresa y bla bla bla, ellos igual estaban felices porque el nacimiento de Kiafuu según ellos me iba a devolver a la senda.

Esa noche dormí muy tranquila, como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, me sentía en paz nuevamente conmigo.


	4. Reporteros¿?

Gracias a todos lo que han leído el fin y en especial, a los que me aguantaron antes, aquellos que me dijeron del principio qu

**Gracias a todos lo que han leído el fin y en especial, a los que me aguantaron antes, aquellos que me dijeron del principio que el FanFi esta weno.**

**Lamento si le erró en algo…pero llevo tiempo sin ver Sailor Moon,**

**Desde ya los personajes no son míos, aunque quisiera xD**

Cáp. 3 "Reporteros ¿?"

- Buenos días sirena.

-Ruka buenos días – dice mientras se acomoda en la cama. Mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa -¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en la escudería?

-me tome la mañana libre linda – acomodando los tulipanes que le acababa de llevar – Hoy tengo la agenda ocupada, es un día completo para ti y para el pequeñín.

-tu sigues con que Kiafuu, es tu hijo.

- yo te dije, es mío, si no ¿de donde explicas tanta belleza junta?

- de mi pospuesto- sonríe coquetamente

Cuando abren la puerta

- buenos día Michiru ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- bien gracias Setsuna ¿Cómo estas tu?

- yo también amanecí muy bien

- yo también estoy bien gracias por preguntar – saliendo de atrás

-hay Haruka, no te vi., es que detrás de los tulipanes y las rosas no se te ve nada- sonríe- a parte ya nos vimos a la mañana. Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo se encuentra el bebe?

-bien, ahora esta durmiendo en la sala de prematuros.

- y ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

- Kiafuu, dado que es el nombre que eligió Hotaru, sumado a que es muy lindo y como el significado es la unión de mi elemento (el mar) y el de Haruka (el viento), queda muy lindo.

-y además se parece mi!! – sonrió orgullosamente.

-tu y tu idea, de que Kiafuu es tu hijo.- dice Michi

- no es su ideas es la verdad. Lamentablemente tendremos a dos Tenoh en la casa – dice la guerrera protectora del planeta Plutón tomándose la cabeza.

-entonces es verdad Haruka es el padre ¿?

- es el regalo de mi padre, el rey de Urano- embozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- regalo de tu padre?

- eso es verdad en parte, todo esto es debido a que Haruka cuando fue la gran pelea en el siglo XXX, Haruka perdón el príncipe de Urano para proteger a su hermana intercambiaron cuerpos.

Antes de la pelea Haruka le hizo prometer a su padre que el iba a devolver a sus hijos sus respectivos cuerpos para poder reencarnar en la Tierra con sus propios cuerpos. Pero en el futuro la hermana de Haruka muere en el combate al igual que el príncipe Urano y el resto de las princesas, la princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endimión, pero el Rey Urano no encontró los cuerpos de sus hijos luego de la batalla y por eso Haruka tiene cuerpo de mujer.

- Si Haru es mujer, como es que entonces paso eso, sabes a que me refiero¿?

-si se, como les decía el rey Urano hallo luego de mucho tiempo los cuerpos de sus hijos y cumplió la promesa que le habia hecho al príncipe Urano. Y Haruka entonces en esta época también fue convertido en mujer, pero ese acontecimiento fue provocado por el cristal lunar, dado que Serena quería cumplirles el deseo. Pero no duro mucho debido a que tu padre – señalando a Michiru- el rey de Neptuno estaba en contra de la familia de Urano porque antes de la gran batalla se habia enterado de tu romance con Haruka. Pero la muerta de ustedes, sumado a como murió Haruka con el cuerpo de su hermana puso en parte feliz a tu padre – seguía mirando a Michiru- pero como sabes a veces el futuro vuelve al pasado para intentar cambiar las cosas, entonces tu padre envió a un agente para sabotear el romance de ustedes.

-ósea al pintor o lo que cuerno fuera 'ese'- digo riendo

- correcto, ese pintor es un enviado del rey Neptuno.

- y porque no tenemos recuerdo de Haruka hombre¿?

- eso es debido a la ultima pelea con Sailor Galaxia, ustedes quedaron con pocos recuerdos de esta época y del futuro.

- pero tengo otra pregunta – dice Michiru- ¿Dónde esta la hermana de Haruka?

- eso no se los puedo decir porque no lo se y si lo supiera ustedes saben que no les podría decir porque si hasta ahora Haruka no sabia de la existencia es por algo. Saben que hay que aguardar para que los acontecimientos pasen y yo les pueda decir la verdad.

-Pero Setsu, dime si me dijiste que tengo una hermana, no estas afectando mi futuro ya.

- No, porque tú tienes que encontrarla, como lo hiciste con Talismanes o Serena, yo solo te doy conocimiento pero no te digo todo.

- Pero tírame una pista Setsuna linda

- ya te dije que no

- dale uno pequeño – poniendo cara de niño bueno

-no

-dale por favor me rompe el corazón saber que tengo una hermana y no se donde esta, ten compasión de mi

-no

- es mujer o hombre a quien debo buscar.

- Tenoh te dije que no.

- Vive en Japón?

- Haruka basta, no te lo puedo decir

-mmm que amargada resulto ser la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo- "me va matar pero hay que afectar su corazón para sacarle información"- pues ni modo, me tendré que ir

-¿Cómo que te vas Ruka?- me dice Michiru con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-si me voy lo siento Michiru, Setsuna Meio acaba de partir mi corazón con la noticia, no se si pueda verla de nuevo a la cara esta persona que decía ser mi amiga.

- YAAA TENOHH BASTAAAA – interrumpió sailor Plut – por lo poco que se, puede ser que sea mujer, y que viva en estos momentos en Japón y si no es así vive en Gran Bretaña.

-yo sabia - me acerco – eres un ángel a pesar de ser tan seria, un ángel raro pero bueno al fin y al cabo - le beso la frente.

- pero prepárate para las consecuencias

-que consecuencias?

-cuando el príncipe Urano encuentre a su hermana empezaran los problemas.

- si eh vivido tanto tiempo sin mi hermana podré seguir si ella- sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, porque realmente quería saber de ella, pero si eso era un conflicto en estos momentos yo ni nadie estaba para luchar en combate de nuevo.

- no es tan fácil Ruka, si tu no la busca ella te buscara, es el destino y no puedes luchar contra eso.

- pues…-me quedo pensando- no voy a mover un dedo para buscarla, si el destino se encarga de eso entonces cuando eso suceda nos encontraremos y pasara lo que tenga que pasar- nos quedamos todas en silencio.

En eso tímidamente abre la puerta

- Buenos días, espero no molestar – dice sonriente la chica de caballero azul

-Amy ¡!- Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna

- hola chicas como están ¿?

- andamos todas bien preciosa, como estas tu ¿? Que hacer por acá ¿?

- mi mama me dijo que habia atendido a una de mis amigas – dice sonriente – felicidades!!- sacando un paquete de su mochila y entregándoselo a Michiru.

- Hay que lindo – dice abriendo el regalo y viendo que es un conjuntito para el bebe – es muy bello Amy, muchas gracias.

- de nada, es simplemente es una gentileza solamente – dice ruborizándose, Amy en estos cuatro años desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia no habia cambiado en nada, seguía siendo inocente.

En eso empieza a sonar una música, era el celular de Haruka

- alo ¿?- conteste – Hola Andre…si, si voy para allá no te preocupes…pero… aja… si dime… aja…bueno…esta bien…. Si no queda otra voy para allá, no vemos dentro de un rato– y cuelgo.

-que paso ¿?

- nada, solamente que estos idiotas no pueden hacer nada sin mi

- jaja que raro ya salto tu ego – dice sonriendo Michiru.

- pero paso algo grave¿? – pregunta preocupada Amy

- no preciosa, trajeron un nuevo auto a la escudería y quieren que lo pruebe pera ver si necesita algún retoque, o cambio.

- pero eso es bueno- dice la guardiana de las puerta del tiempo.

- no, no es bueno porque me arruinaron los planes y…

- bueno pitufo gruñón anda rápido así nos vemos antes como le dices a Hotaru – me mira – si tienes suerte vas a ver a Kiafuu despierto- me sonríen – te cuidas gruñón

- si claro mama adiós – que diablos, el auto debería haber estado hace dos días en la escudería, hasta en eso son idotas, bueno Haruka calmate estar 3 hs fuera no va pasar nada.

Estoy llegando al estacionamiento, y para mi sorpresa encuentro mi coche llego de periodistas

Estos no pierden el tiempo, pero me gustaría saber ¿Cómo ellos se enteraron? ¿Como ellos sabían que yo estaría aquí, si cuando me separe de Michiru salimos en todos la revista del corazón?, que gracioso es pensar que la prensa me siga tomando por hombre, como me divierte.

Cuando me acerco a ello se me tira uno encima mío

- señor Tenoh - se acerca un reportera – Felicidades!!

-felicidades ¿? – Pregunto yo intentando crear dudas en ellos - ¿Por qué felicidades?

- si, nos enteramos de que la violinista Michiru Kaioh acaba de tener familia. Me gustaría saber como se va a llamar el bebe – me pone el aparatejo delante de mí

- no quiero hacer comentarios, por favor déjeme llegar a mi auto que estoy llegando tarde a mi practica, con su permiso- intento escurrirme entre medio de ellos.

-pero señor Tenoh- salta una voz dulce, y logra ponerse delante de mi camino – me podría decir aunque sea el estado de la señorita Kaioh y la del recién nacido, si fuera tan amable.

- la señorita Michiru Kaioh esta bien, gracias. En cuanto al bebe a pesar de que es prematuro su salud es muy estable, es como la de un bebe normal.

- se podría saber si es niño o niña, si no le molesta

- es un hermoso niño y como ya dije bien saludable.

- como se va a llamar ¿?- ella me seguía y a su vez seguía con sus preguntas,

- este no esta muy decidido, pero de seguro que se llamara Kiafuu – en otros momentos hubiera arrasando con ellos, no hubiera hablado pero esa reportera tenia algo que me hacia hablar con toda tranquilidad.

- cuando le dan el alta a la señorita Michiru¿?

- mañana

- me imagino que usted debe estar muy feliz – me dice cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta de mi auto

-claro que estoy feliz, como no estarlo. Por favor despejen el área que no quiero arroyar a nadie con el auto que ando muy feliz, de buen humor y si los pisos me van arruinar la chapa y la pintura- sonrió, abro la puerta del vehículo y la periodista me mira y me dice.

- Muchas gracias por responderme, felicidades y suerte en su entrenamiento señor Tenoh.

- no ha sido nada – cierro la puerta y me voy.

Que rara sensación me daba esa reportera, era unos centímetros mas baja que yo, pelo rubio cenizo claro hasta la cintura y ojos azules. Su aura me trasmitía una tranquilidad, una paz, parecía que de verdad me escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que le decía y que realmente sentía lo que yo sentía, eso era ella sentía lo mismo que yo, por eso me sentía así, no Haruka estas alucinando de nuevo como ese ser que no conozco podía sentir lo mismo que yo, o será que si. Bueno como ya le dije a Setsuna desde que conocí a mi destino ya no hay nada que me parezca raro en mi vida. Igual había otra cosa que pensar que en ella, así que solo me dedique a manejar hasta llegar a la escudería.

Cuando llegue al garaje del circuito, veo que Tom y Andre vienen corriendo.

-felicidades papa Haruka – me dice Tom en tono burlón y abrazándome

-te la tenias escondidas –acota Andre rodeando mi cuello con su brazo.

- Ruka siempre se guarda todo, por eso esta siempre de malhumor – dice Eric otro de mis amigos que venia entrando.

- ya no molesten niños – se acerca mi entrenador – dejen en paz a Haruka, que si los golpea ni el ni yo nos vamos a ser cargo de los gasto del medico, ya marche que ustedes están trabajando todavía.

Y con esa simple amenaza, mis tres amigos se largaron del lugar dejándome a solas con mi entrenador.

- dime es verdad ¿?

- si amigo, soy padre.

- pero si tu eres…

- si lo se, sabes existen otro medios o métodos – sonrió

- bien me alegro por ti, no preguntare a que método recurrieron. Dime ¿Cómo se encuentran el bebe y la mama?

-bien, se encuentran muy bien, sabes es un varoncito, que se llama Kiafuu- sonrió – a penas pueda lo voy a traer acá a la escudería para…

- no te hagas muchas ilusiones, no creo que a Michiru le guste la idea.

- si tienes razón pero me las arreglare para traerlo.

- Tu vienes del hospital, no es así ¿?

- si, estaba en el hospital cuando me llamaron.

- esta bien, anda de nuevo allá disfruta.

- pero el entrenamiento.

- deja, aquí tengo a Tom, se hará cargo. A parte tu pediste el día libre, y lo tontos de tus amigos querían tu presencia y te llamaron sin consultarme primero, pero ahora que realmente se la noticia de buena fuete, ya que tenia mis dudas dado a que te habías peleado con Michiru…. No me hagas caso anda al hospital que yo me encargo de que tus mecánicos y amigos paguen por hacerte venir acá.

- muchas gracias – le doy la mano y me dispongo a salir- me voy, dile a Tom que mas le vale que deje el auto entero sino…

- jaja esta bien, Haruka una ultima cosa.

- si dime

- deja el auto y llevate la moto que esta lista, así reviso tu auto que andaba con alguna fallita menor pero al fin y al cabo una falla.

-si tienes razón, toma – y le doy las llames – bueno adiós – y me marcho.

Una vez en el estacionamiento veo a mi hermosa moto que me esperaba, me monto en ella y me marcho de ese lugar para dirigirme al hospital.

No hay ninguna sensación que se parezca, realmente cuando estoy en ella y voy a gran velocidad me siento el viento, soy el viento, porque soy libre.

-Es tan relajante, como el viento me olvido de todo, es tan así que no se porque calle ando, jaja eso me pasa por estar metido en mi mundo diría Michiru, esta muy oscuro… aguarda creo que hay una luz por ahí – y le doy a todo lo que da – bingo Salí a una avenida…mmm…no solamente es una calle importante, bueno ni modo seguiré por aquí que por lo menos hay luz y se ve mas seguro – nuevamente acelero. Pero no llego hacer 500 metros. Cuando siento un fuerte frenazo de auto, me volteo para el lado de donde surge aquel estrepitoso ruido y veo como un auto de un color oscuro se e cerca hacia mi.

- demonios ¡! – Exclamo e intento acelerar mas la moto, para poder esquivar al vehículo – por favor apurate bebe, no me puedes hacer esto ahora.

Pero los intentos de Haruka fueron en vanos, el vehículo azul oscuro envistió la motocicleta del famoso corredor de formula 1. El impacto fue tan grande que el ocupante del pequeño vehículo salio disparado en dirección del auto, dando en este en el vidrio y luego cayendo al suelo.

Uno de los ocupantes del Audi azul sale rápidamente para poder asistir al herido.

- por Dios Rioga lo mate – dice una chica, acercándose al aparente muchacho que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- tranquila – dice un muchacho de pelo corto rojo.

- como quieres que este tranquila ¡!

-si tranquila, venga ayúdame a sacarle el casco

Los 2 jóvenes se acercan al herido, le sacan el casco y queda la cara al descubierto del herido, la chica al reconocerla grita.

- no puede ser, mate a Haruka Tenoh que suerte la mía- viendo que el corredor de formula 1 tenia toda la cara manchada de sangre.

- tranquila tiene pulso- tomándole la muñeca a Haruka – vamos ayúdame. Lo llevaremos a casa que papa lo atienda

- no es mejor que lo llevemos al hospital Rioga ¿?

- si quieres explicarle a la policía y a su novia entonces vamos al hospital ahora si quieres por lo menos conservar algo de libertad vamos a casa.

- esta bien pero si pasa algo grave te hecho la culpa a vos

- OK, yo me haré cargo, vamos

Los jóvenes toman a Haruka dejando la moto en la calle, y se marchan hasta su casa.


	5. SoyAlex

4" Soy… Alex"

4" Soy… Alex"

- que demonios hago aquí- digo mirando alrededor de toda la habitación – auch me duele todo

- eso es normal – dice una muchacha, que justo entraba

- tu no eres la reportera.¿? - sorprendida

- si yo soy la reportera y esta es mi casa

- muy linda, pero ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

- primero me disculpo por haberte atropellado, pero es que mi hermano es muy insoportable y andaba molestándome y bue no solo perdí mis estribos sino que perdí los estribos del auto, mi vehículo impacto en tu moto, tu saliste lastimado y como no sabíamos que hacer te trajimos a mi casa, mi papa es un gran medico en Gran Bretaña entonces te curo y como ya era tarde, te pusimos en esta habitación…me quería quedar tranquila de que te encontrabas bien, lamento no haber llamado a ningún familiar pero es que no me atreví agarrar tu celular.

- esta bien, no te preocupes, no paso nada grave, yo me encuentro…vivo…y bien a pesar del accidente, y de los dolores-sonrió- Dijiste que tu papa era medico en Gran Bretaña ¿?

- si nos mudamos hace 2 semanas a Japón.

- así y por que ¿?

- porque yo estudie periodismo en Inglaterra, me gradué, firme contrato con una compañía allá. Esta compañía abrió una cadena aquí, me enviaron por unos meses.

- ósea que andas por trabajo pero Por que esta todo tu familia aquí ¿?

- si es por trabajo, es que sabes me enredo para explicar – me sonríe dulcemente – mis padres vinieron con mi hermano porque no querían dejarme sola aquí en Japón, es una ciudad que no conozco muy bien tengo pocos recuerdos de ella.

-ya habías venido antes ¿?

- si mis papas es de Japón al igual que yo.

- entonces en conclusión tu hermano…tu hermano es menor porque no nació aquí.

- no tiene mi misma edad.

- mmm que raro es primera vez que dos gemelos no nazcan en un mismo hospital y menos que nazcan en diferentes países.- digo tomándome la barbilla

- siempre sacas conclusiones así – riéndose

- la mayoría de veces

- Rioga y yo solo somos hermanos del alma, mi mama, no es mi verdadera madre. Se junto con mi papa luego de que el se divorcio de mi mama biológica, pero eso paso cuando yo era muy chiquita.

- OH lo siento, no quise…

- descuida yo no la conozco, ni se si sigue viva

- perdón pero es de Japón ¿?

- ahora tu pareces el reportero.

- jaja lo siento no quise incomodar.

- no paso nada, si mi madre es de Japón supongo de que vive aquí con mi hermana, la verdad que no se.

En eso entra un hombre bien alto de pelo rubio cenizo en la habitación.

- espero de que el paciente se encuentre bien, lamento que Alex no sepa conducir bien.

- papa la culpa la tuvo Rioga.

- no la culpa fue mía señor, yo no estaba prestando atención.- "que me paso, porque me estaba echando la culpa ¿?"

- no intente echarse la culpa señor…

- Soy Haruka Tenoh, mucho gusto doctor…

- dijo usted Tenoh

- si ese el apellido de mi padre.

- su padre

- si se llama Kuro Tenoh

- ah ya se porque me sonaba fue compañero mío de la escuela, dale saludos de mi parte

- si señor.

- seré curioso pero con quien se caso ¿?

- con mi mama, ella se llama Asuka Kobuto

La reacción del padre fue inminente primero se puso pálido, se paro y se marcho de la habitación como si se lo estuviera llevando el diablo.

- Alex dije algo malo.

- no que yo sepa.

- que le paso a papa ¿?- dice Rioga quien es el que entra luego de chocarse con su padre

- no se.

- disculpen si dije algo o hice algo que no era debido, yo no quería causar ningún tipo de problemas.

- Ruka, te puedo decir Ruka verdad ¿?

- si dime Ruka – sonrió, pues era raro que alguien a parte de las sailor me digiera Ruka, porque siempre los andaba retando si me cortaban el nombre, pero con Alex era distinto no se creo que le tengo afecto, o será que el golpe realmente me afecto ¿?

- no te preocupes esta medio exaltado por lo de la mudanza, eso es todo.

- Alex tiene razón… perdón no me eh presentado son Rioga el hermano de tu ex asesina – y me estrecha la mano.

- disculpen pero me diría que hora es ¿?

- son las 10 y media de la mañana- mirando su reloj

- las 10 y media de la mañana…me van a matar…me pase todo la noche fuera y no avise.

- no te preocupes yo te acompaño y le explico todo a tu novia.

- eso me ayudaría mucho.

-bueno vamos, prepárate que te esperamos abajo.

Una vez sola en la habitación, intente reflexionar que era lo que habia provocado la reacción del padre de Alex, será que no solo conoce a mi padre sino que el también conocía a mi madre, y si eso era así…podría ser que el y ella eran…no como crees, por lo que yo se mis padres no se conocieron de la escuela, si no que se conocieron a través de uno de mis tíos, a parte la reportera aparenta tener casi mi edad, y me dijo que su padre estaba con su madre biológica antes de irse a Gran Bretaña, hay algo que no me encaja…tocar la mano del padre de Alex provoco en mi algo pero no se que tipo de sentimientos. Que cosa rara producía los habitantes de esta mansión en mi, Alex me trasmitía tanta paz, seguridad, complicidad, amistad y afecto que no era amor, si era amor pero no amor como lo sentía por Michiru o cariño como lo era en caso de las chicas era un sentimiento nuevo, Rioga no tuve mucho contacto con el pero siento que es mi rival…pero porque si el ayudo a traerme y el padre de Alex ….creo que el golpe me afecto o me estoy volviendo paranoica o loca…si eso me estoy volviendo loca demasiadas cosas juntas me han tocado vivir los últimos tres días, el bebe, mi hermana, Michiru, el futuro.

-perdón se puede pasar

- si claro señora…-mirando a la recién llegada

- dime Hiromy

- claro señora Hiromy

- veo que te encuentras mejor, lamento que Alex…

- no descuide se lo dije a su marido, yo también tuve la culpa.

- solamente venia a disculparme por el, sabes tuvo una llamada del hospital y por eso se fue, dice que te cuides mucho

- gracias descuide gracias a el y a sus hijos estoy bien

- Alex y Rioga estaban preocupados por ti, mi hija estaba muy angustiada – dice y suspira – se puso loca, es que no podía creer que justo habia atropellado al muchacho que tan amablemente le habia dado una entrevista ese mismo día, es muy sentimental… sumado a que siempre te a tenido como su… ídolo, es tu admiradora numero 1 diría yo, sigue todas tus carreras, compra cada revista en la cual sales, habla y habla de ti como si te conociera en persona, es mas a veces dice que siente lo mismo que tu… - en tono de complicidad- Rioga por eso te odia un poco, pero no se lo digas ni Alex ni a el que te dije esto que si no me matan – riéndose

- esta bien, no me gustaría que la mataran por mi culpa.

- estas listo Tenoh

- dime Haruka

- Haruka esta listo para bajar ¿?

- claro sea mi guía porque si no me pierdo en esta casa tan grande y hermosa además

- muchas gracias

Una vez a bajo, Alex y Rioga se pararon del sofá en el cual me estaban esperando y se dirigieron hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

- veo que conociste a mi mama.

- si, es una dama muy encantadora

- muchas gracias por el cumplido – dice la aludida.

- ves Rioga tu decías que Haruka Tenoh era alguien arrogante, frió y sin modales.

- a mi no me sacas de mi hipótesis, lo siento señor Tenoh pero ese es el personajes que usted me vendió a mi

- comprendo Rioga, en parte tienes razón – sonrió dado que para mi gusto le habia pegado a mi carácter – si son muy temperamental, pero no puedo ser descortés con alguien que me llevo por delante

- si tienes razón a ver si ahora te atropella de nuevo…mas bien que tengas cuidado con lo que dice si no – empieza a reírse

- a no esto es el colmo Haruka Tenoh y mi hermano me están tomando por tonta.

- no te enojes solamente fue una simple broma – le rodeo el cuello con mi brazo.

- en que piensas Alex – dice Rioga.

- nada…bue si…estaba pensando en la dicha que tengo de tener a Haruka en casa.

- no sola tienes esa dicha – la miro- acompáñame un día de estos a la escudería, yo te paso a buscar…no me puedes decir que no mira que sino te vengo a buscar igual, ya se donde vives.

- de verdad!!

- claro, ahí conocerás todo el equipo, los autos. ¿Me imagino que te gustan los autos?

- si a Alex le gusta la velocidad por eso no la dejamos mucho al volate por miedo a que pase lo que te paso.

- Riogaaa!!

- si es la verdad

- no le hagas caso, me gusta la velocidad pero no conduzco porque no tengo auto - 

- yo puedo conseguirte uno - ;)

- que alegría!!- y salta en mis brazos, como lo hace Hotaru cada vez que le digo que vamos a la heladería

- Alex… me estas ahorcando

- yo que tu en vez de regalarle un auto la denunciaría por intento de asesinato.

- Riogaaa!!- le pega un coscorrón – Haruka vamos a ver a tu novia para explicarle. – me jalo del brazo, dejando a su hermano con su mama.

Una vez en el auto dirigiéndonos hacia el hospital.

- no iba a venir tu hermano ¿?

- si pero como es un tonto se quedo, no le des importancia el no te quiere como yo – sonrojada.

- aja así que me quieres ¿?

- soy tu fan numero uno- haciendo la v de victoria.

- jaja lo siento pero ese puesto ya lo tiene otra.

- la violinista verdad.

- correcto, Michiru es mi fan numero 1

- si tienes razón, pero no me rendiré – sonriéndome

- mejor será que manejes que no quiero que atropelles a nadie mas

- jaja esta bien solo para que veas que manejo bien.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, hablamos de cosas tontas pero entretenidas, me reía mucho con ella, su compañía era muy agradable.

Llegamos al estacionamiento, y de ahí entremos al hospital para dirigirnos a la habitación de mi bella sirena. Para mi sorpresa nos encontramos a Michiru, en el ascensor bajando con… aguarden con Darien, cabeza de bombón y el resto de las Scout, ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? Pero eso no era todo, para mi desgracia tenia Alex agarrada por la cintura dado que la habia corrido unos centímetros para poder tocar el botón del ascensor, pero justo las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y mi sirena al ver eso no pudo contenerse.

- Haruka Tenoh – me grito

- hola…Michi…te venia…

- a mostrar mi nueva conquista

- no disculpe, yo solamente soy una amiga

- una amiga ¿?- dice Michiru comiéndosela con la mirada

- si una amiga su nombre es…

- no me importa

- wouo es muy bonita – dice una de las Scout.

- MINAA!!- le gritan todos.

- lo siento pero es la verdad, oigan no me miren así, yo no tengo la culpa de decir lo que pienso

- mejor cállate si quieres seguir con vida – le dice susurrándole en el odio Rei

- Haruka no te molestes en explicaciones, tu y yo no somos nada, no nos une nada –con total indiferencia.

- Kiafuu…nuestro amor, eso no es nada ¿? Vamos Michiru solamente es un mal entendido.

- no se que pensar, ayer me dejaste planteada…Tenoh no cambias.

- es que Michi déjame explicarte yo ayer fui al entrenamiento.

- no digas que estuviste ahí todo el día porque hable con tu entrenador.

"que suerte la mía, no hablan nunca justo tenia que hablar ayer"- no…digo si, es que tuve un contratiempo mira me choque con Alex y por fuerza mayores me quede en su casa.

- dirás por tu instintos mayores – se da media vuelta y haciendo una señal a las chicas y a Darien- vamos no hay nada que hacer aquí, en cuanto Kiafuu lo podrás ver cuando yo no este en casa.

- …- las Scout y Darien

- me siguen o se quedan aquí ¿?

- si claro Michiru – dicen las aludidas y el aludido apurando el paso, para alcanzar a la chica de pelo aguamarina.

En eso Alex sale corriendo y se pone en medio del camino de Michiru.

- Disculpe Señorita Kaioh pero lo que dijo Haruka es verdad, se quedo en mi casa por fuerzas mayores – la violinista iba a hablar pero la reportera mucho mas rápida no la dejo – la situación fue que yo ayer sin querer atropella a su novio en la calle, como estaba inconsciente mi hermano y yo lo llevamos a mi casa para que lo revise mi padre, no quise despertar a Haruka y menos agarrar su teléfono para llamarla dado que usted se encontraba en el hospital, no la quería exaltar, me disculpo si actué mal pero no quería que hubieran problemas. En cuanto a mi presencia aquí se debe solamente porque yo quería ayudar a Haruka porque sabía que podía pasar algo… realmente lo siento

- la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo – la abraza – gracias por cuidar al atolondrado, lamento si el fue el causante del accidente, a veces cuando maneja no se da cuenta que existen otros a su alrededor- mirándome a mi – Ruka lo siento tengo lo nervios un poco exaltados

- descuida te perdono – mirando a Alex- yo sabia que me tenias que acompañar si no, no me iban a creer… muchas gracias – le doy un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo – gracias no sabes de la que me acabas de salvar – tomando la mano de mi bella sirena – cuando quieras llámame...- sacando un papelito – aquí tiene el numero de mi casa, mas te vale que me llames sino – mostrándole una cara de malo

- si entendí gracias y disculpen las molestias

- te lo digo enserio Alex si no te voy a buscar a tu casa, ya se donde vives

- descuida yo tengo tu moto

- con mas razón, la voy a ir a buscar, cuídate adiós.- saludamos a la reportera.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros dejando a Alex sola y Michiru me habla.

- a si que le diste el numero de tu casa ¿?

- si, tiene mi moto.

- mmm… la abrazaste, le diste un beso, bromeaste, le diste el numero y…

- estas celosa ¿?

- tu que crees ¿?

- contéstame yo te pregunte primero

- puede ser…

- no tienes que estarlo es simplemente una amiga – mirándola - ¿Quién tiene a Kiafuu?

- tu quien crees ¿?

- Hotaru – con tono seguridad.

- no

- Setsuna

- no se esta al lado de Hotaru hablando con Reí.

-mmm me rindo.

- Serena

- Cabeza de bombón – y giro para ver que efectivamente era verdad, Serena tenía en brazos a Kiafuu y a su lado iba Darien haciéndole caritas – que se ven lindos juntos.

- llevan un año de casados.

- me pregunto cuando nacerá Rini – mirando al cielo.

- no busque la respuesta allá arriba porque no le preguntas directamente a ellos

- tienes razón – mirando a Serena y a Darien – oye bombón!!

- si Haruka

- te ves muy tierna así con Kiafuu en brazos – mirando que se empieza a sonrojar- cuando vas a tener así a Rini, espero que no sea dentro de mucho, no quiero que Kiafuu crezca sin amigos de su edad… a parte podrían ser buena pareja con Rini, dado que tu no me diste ni la hora bombón

-…-serena tan roja como un tomate y Darien no se quedaba atrás

- jajaja no se pongan así que van a ser que lo automovilistas los confundan con una luz roja jaja

- este yo… - dice Serena – estoy embarazada, así que Kiafuu no tendrá que esperar mucho – dice sonrientemente y perdiendo la mirada en el bebe

- felicidades – dicen todas las Sacouts

- Serena lo que dijiste es verdad ¿?- dice su esposo.

- si Darien

Acto seguido Darien en vez de abrazar y saltar, se quedo en estado shock.

- será que todos los que se enteran que van a ser padres quedan así ¿? – dice Hotaru

- por lo menos no se desmayo – dice la sheshi del tiempo

- Oigan no se burlen, es muy impactante esa noticia – y acercándome a Darien – estas bien ¿?

- si yo creo que si… Serena repítemelo por favor otra vez.

- Darien estoy embarazada, por lo tanto vas a ser…- Darien no dejo termina a Serena y le dio un beso, luego miro a Kiafuu- pequeñín mas te va le que no te acerques a Rini, ella va ser solamente tu amiga.

- y por que no Darien, si es muy parecido a Haruka – dice Serena – pero claro con el pelo de Michiru, si es muy lindo – mirando al bebe – no lo escuches Kiafuu, tu acércate a Rini.

- cabeza de bombón tiene razón – y agarrando a mi hijo – sos muy lindo

- papa Haruka vamos que ya es muy tarde.

- bueno gracias por haber acompañado a Michiru, pero ahora yo me encargo de ella.

- no fue nada – dicen en coro.

- nos vemos

- si nos vemos

- pero cuando

- a ya se – dice Michiru - ¿Por qué no vienen a comer para navidad?

- no es una mala idea.

- que bien, hace mucho que no tenemos una navidad todos juntos, yo… los extrañaba mucho- Serena se larga a llorar – los quiero

- ya Serena

-oie cabeza de bombón no llores, ahora no nos vamos a separar mas ¿verdad chicas?

- si – todas a coro.

- gracias

- bueno como ya dijimos todos para navidad en casa.- dice Hotaru.

Nos despedimos y cada cual se fue a su casa.

El retorno a nuestro hogar fue muy tranquilo, Hotaru en el asiento de atrás acompañando a Michiru y al bebe, Setsuna en el asiento del copiloto y yo por supuesto manejando.

Luego de 20 minutos llegamos a casa, ayudamos a bajar las cosas del bebe y de mi sirena, entramos a casa, Setsuna fue a cocinar algo para que almorcemos, Hotaru se fue directamente a su habitación dado que tenia tareas, yo ayude a Michiru a llevar las cosas a la habitación de nuestro hijito.

- o que lindo quedo ¡!

- te gusta, Setsuna me ayudo a elegir y claro que Hotaru no se quedo atrás, ella fue la principal decoradora – sonríe- tiene muy buen gusto.

- ya veo que si – mirándola – pero como sabían que iba a ser varón ¿?- al percatarme que la mayoría de las cosas de la habitación eran de color amarillas y celestes.

- Hotaru dijo que para ella iba ser un varón.

- mmm de seguro que lo vio en algún sueño- mirando al bebe-obviamente que va a dormir en tu habitación, no creo que lo dejes aquí toda la noche.

- mi habitación ¿?- poniendo cara de picara.

- si tu habitación, tiene que dormir con la madre.

- si te encuentro todo la razón, pero yo me pregunto ¿el bebe no debería dormir con sus padres?

- no entendí

- hay Haruka…-mirando a Kiafuu- espero que no seas tan lento como tu padre para entender las cosas… ¿a caso donde vas a dormir tu?

- ha eso, pues yo podría dormir…-sonrojándome

- me vas a dejar sola – dejando a Kiafuu en un moisés y luego con sus brazos mi cuello – ah Tenoh ¿me vas a dejar nuevamente sola?

- no me dejaste terminar – tomándola de la cintura- yo podría dormir nuevamente en mi habitación, si es que me dejan o ya somos mucho ahí.¿?

- tu que dices Kiafuu ¿?- mirando el moisés en donde estaba nuestro hijo-mmm pues parece que no hay oposición- se pare en puntas de pies, su boca alcanza mi boca, y dulcemente me da un tierno y apasionado beso, lentamente mis labios se separaron de los de ella.

- que lindos!!-dice la espectadora de aquella escena

- Hotaru !!- digo

- vamos papa Haruka, es la verdad, eso si quiere decir que te vas a quedar en casa- se dirige al moisés y se queda contemplando a su hermanito que a pesar de los pequeños gritos seguía placidamente dormido.

- a ti no se te enseño a tocar la puerta antes de entrar ¿?- digo

- claro que si

- y por que no lo hiciste.¿?

- primero es porque no habia puerta cerrada, así que no tenia nada para golpear y segundo yo solamente venia a decir que la comida estaba lista – dice sonrientemente- a parte, si ustedes se besan y no cierran la puerta, no es mi problema, tú te olvidas que yo ya no soy una niña, para tu información ya tengo 15 años, así que me parece de lo mas normal que dos personas que se aman se demuestren tanto amor dándose un beso- alejándose – pues yo también me doy besos con mi novio!!- se sale corriendo de la habitación dejándome en shock.

- Haruka estas bien ¿?

- Michi dijo novio y dijo beso ¿?

- si

- como es posible, a no eso si que no, yo estoy ausenté y mi bebe se encuentra novio, que a caso tu y Setsuna no se dan cuenta que es una niña ¿?

- Haruka…mi amor estas haciendo algo ridículo.

- que cosa es ridículo, preocuparse por mi chiquita. ¿?

- jaja no… eso no sobresaltarte por Hotaru, ya no es una niña- me da un beso en la mejilla y se va de la habitación.

- Kiafuu prométeme, que no vas a crecer tan rápido.

- papa Haruka es muy chiquito para prometerte eso – y me da un tierno abrazo por la espalda- yo no tuve opción crecí de golpe, mi destino era ese- me da un beso y luego me toma la mano- no te preocupes ya lo voy a traer a casa para que lo conozcas.

- mejor que no, a ver si lo mato.

- como quieras – me mira, abriendo su hermosos ojos – me llevas a caballito a bajo ¿? – sonríe

- no era que tenias 15 años.- levanto una ceja.

- no era que yo todavía era una niña.

- jaja esta bien ganaste esta vez

Se sube en mi espalda y me dice – no solo esta vez, yo te gano siempre.

- bueno esta bien pero no lo digas tan fuerte que te van escuchar.

- y que tiene que lo grite ¿?

- que me van a retar por consentirte tanto y a ti por aprovecharte de mi

- yo no me aprovecho de ti ¿?- con una mirada picara

- eso díselo a mi espalda – y la dejo en los pies de la escalera.

Almorzamos todos en paz, es que así fue todo la tarde, gracias a Dios Kiafuu era un bebe muy tranquilo, solamente maullaba, si como dije maullaba, porque sus llantos parecían a los de un gatito que solamente alzaba su voz para pedir comida o por otras necesidades, Michiru siempre entendía lo que quería Kiafuu, la verdad que para mi todo los llantos eran iguales pero mi sirena me decía que no. Así me pase toda la tarde admirando a mi bella sirena y a mi hijito.

A la hora de dormir, cada uno se fue a la habitación que le correspondía, como fue previsto yo volví a mi habitación, es decir la habitación que compartía con Michiru, salvo que ahora gustosamente éramos tres. La cuna de Kiafuu queda a los pies de nuestra cama. La noche digamos que fue algo dura, ya que mi príncipe se despertaba mas en la noche que en el día, Michiru lo alimento algunas veces con mamadera, la cual tuve que ir a buscarla a la cocina.

Tipo 6 o 7 de la mañana Kiafuu se quedo por fin dormido y yo con el.

Creo que me quedo un poco extenso el Cáp. Espero que les halla gustado.


	6. Chapter 6

5 "Celos"

5 "Celos"

El sol de la mañana parecía ser mi único enemigo de: meses, años, mi pasado y de mi futuro, no hay cosa que odie mas que levarme apurada en la mañana, que no me dejen quedarme a jugar entre las sabanas y las almohadas. Pero cuando el deber llama, hay que atender y cumplir con las obligaciones alejándose de las simples satisfacciones matutinas.

Me levante perezosamente de la cama, sacando que odio levantarme, es verdad ya se lo dije pero aborrezco mas hacerlo sin compañía de mi sirena. Sea como sea ella logra sacarme de la cama con una sonrisa.

Como dije me levanto y mi dirijo al baño, no hay otra manera mas rápida de despertar que bañarse con agua helada. Como dicen por ahí el agua calma a las fieras, será así o ya estoy inventando dichos como Mina. Juntarme con Mina y Serena deja mal a mi cerebro jaja.

Una vez afuera del baño y lista me dirijo a desayunar.

En la cocina se encontraba mi bella sirena preparando el desayuno ayudada por Setsuna, Hotaru sentada leyendo el diario y el pequeño Kiafuu en una cunita al lado de su hermana.

-buenos días papa Haruka.-dice Hotaru bajando el diario mostrando un gran sonrisa.

- bueno días Hotaru – le doy un beso en la frente y luego miro a Kiafuu- buenos días pequeño revoltoso- y me siento en la mesa.

- buenas Tenoh – dice Setsuna

- no salude porque se veían muy concentradas preparando el desayuno.- sonrió.- no quiero ser la causante de accidentes matutinos y menos en la cocina.

- esa no es excusa Ruka – dice Michiru fingiendo estar enojada - cuando uno entra en un lugar tiene que saludar aunque…- en eso suena el teléfono, Hotaru sale corriendo atender – como te decía aunque las personas no estén prestando atención, es educación amor.

- de acuerdo amor- le lanzo un beso.

- lamento interrumpir amores pero papa Haruka – me mira Hotaru – tienes una llama.

- ¿quien es?

- mmm no se, pero es una mujer.

- ¿una mujer tan temprano? mmm pero si yo – veo que me andan mirando todos- no me vean así! mejor me voy a atender el teléfono antes de que me maten con la mirada.

Una vez con el aparatejo en la mano.

- alo!! habla Haruka Tenoh con quien tengo el agrado de hablar.

- que linda presentación Ruka

- perdón ¿?

- que decepción ya te olvidaste de mi.- se escucha una voz afligida.

- …-

- que tonta fui pensé que te ibas acordar de mi

- "vamos cerebro funciona"-

- debo ser alguien muy inocente verdad Como pude pensar que el gran corredor Haruka Tenoh se iba acordar de mi ¿?

- me lo preguntas a mi ¿?

- perdón pensé en voz alta.

- no te preocupes Alex te perdono.- "eso es cerebro funcionaste"

- TE ACORDAAAAAAAAAASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RUKAAAAAAAAAAAA.- me dice con un tremendo grito capas de perforar cualquier oído.

- si solamente estaba bromeando – "vamos cerebro sigue así que obtendrás premio"

- eso es de mal gusto me la estaba creyendo.- con voz afligida nuevamente

- jaja vamos puede ser que se me paso la mano pero no fue de mala intención la broma, perdón. "Cerebro malo"

-jaja ahora tu eres quien cayo.

-jajajaja "cerebro tonto"…- tomando aire- Alex dime para que me llamas tan temprano ¿?

- es que, mi hermano consiguió tu moto, ya esta lista y pensé que…

- no digas mas voy a buscar mi moto y de paso te llevo a la escudería así cumplo mi palabra. Haruka Tenoh siempre cumple su palabra.

- de verdad que emoción. Voy a ir a la escudería

- veo que te gusta la idea. Así que todo dicho te pasó a buscar dentro de un rato Alex, en 45 minutos ando por allá te parece.

- 45 pero así no me das tiempo para nada.

- que me vas a decir que andas en pijama todavía.

- no pero…

- vamos a una escudería no al shopping la ropa es lo que menos importa. A parte te quiero mostrar los autos, presentar al equipo, el taller. Con un jeans y una camiseta vas a estar perfecta.

-de acuerdo

- OK entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato Alex.

- nos vemos Ruka

- chao

-chao

- beso

- beso… apurarte si te vas a cambiar no me gusta esperar

- si ya me cambio adiós

- adiós – y cuelgo el teléfono.

Vuelvo a la cocina y las encuentro a todas en la mesa tomando desayuno

- que se ve rico – apoderándome del tenedor

- y quien era amor ¿?

- Alex.

- ¿Alex? – Arqueando una ceja- ¿Quién es Alex?

- la chica que me llevo al hospital.

- la rubia

- si la rubia que tiene mi moto porque me atropello ahora te acordaste – sonriendo.

- si, a la que estabas CORRIENDO SUTILMENTE para tocar el botón del ascensor

- esa misma – agarrando mi vaso de jugo.

- que quería ¿?

- devolverme mi moto – y me hecho un pedazo de tostada a la boca.

- las vas a ir buscar o te la trae ¿?

- no voy a su casa a buscarla y luego llevo a Alex a la escudería.

- trabaja en la escudería ¿? – otro levantamiento de ceja.

- no es reportera

- es reportera ¿?

- si trabaja en un noticiero. Es periodista deportiva

- por eso la llevas a la escudería.

- no

- entonces ¿?

- porque es mi admiradora –con una gran sonrisa

- ahora llevas a tus admiradoras a la escudería.- con total indiferencia.

- estas celosa ¿?

- tal vez…- se para de la mesa

- eso me suena a que si

- tal vez…

- vamos ya te dije no tiene que sentir celos, la llevo a la escudería para que conozca los carro y al equipo. No sabes los autos de miniatura que tiene en su cuarto, además tiene revistas de auto y mías por supuesto. Solamente estoy siendo una buena persona.

- y dormiste en su cuarto ¿?

- si ya te dije que me piso con el auto. NO, solamente me lo mostró. Yo me quede en otro cuarto. Tiene una casa muy bonita. Mejor no hablo mas que se me hace tarde – mirando el reloj- Hotaru

- si papa

- dame la parte del clasificados del diario.

- claro – alcanzándome mi pedido- ¿vas a buscar trabajo?

- no

- entonces

- ando buscando un auto.

- Ruka te vas a comprar otro auto. Ya no tienes suficientes.

- Me vas a comprar un auto a mi ¿?- dice Hotaru saltando en su silla.

- El auto no es para mí y tampoco es para ti – mirando a la niña de ojos violeta

- entonces amor.

- Es para – "cerebro piensa no puedo decir Alex porque sino Michi se va a enojar" – Eric me pidió que le llevara el diario es que quiere un auto.

- no tiene un Mercedes

- si pero no lo quiere mas

- no hay caso con ustedes sale un auto se lo compran y cuando no les gusto mas lo venden y comprar otro.

- a mi no me mires, yo tengo mi hermoso Ferrari amarillo desde hace mucho tiempo

- tienes razón amor.- dándome un beso

- si se van a poner melosas me voy – Hotaru agarrando el diario y a su hermano – y por el bien de Kiafuu me lo llevo conmigo.

- yo también me voy se me hace tarde para el trabajo-dice Setsuna.

- nos quedamos solas

- mmm- con una mirada picara.- se me ocurre tantas cosas.

-así como cuales ¿?- respondiéndome la mirada.

- como por ejemplo.-tomándola de la cintura y trayéndola con mis brazos hacía mi – como esto -la siento en mis piernas y le doy un tierno beso.

- te extrañe mucho.

- yo también – otro beso – ahora no te dejare nunca mas.

- segura.

- claro – otro beso – te doy mi palabra.

- te amo

- yo te amo mas.

- si ¿?

- si, no sabes como sufrí todo estos meses sin mi hermosa sirena.- otro beso pero esta vez en el cuello.

- no empieces algo que no puedes seguir.

- porque lo dices ¿?- mirando directamente a los ojos del mar y luego depositando otro beso en sus labios

- no es que tienes que ir…-

- no me voy a ir a ninguna parte solamente me voy a quedar aquí así contigo.- y la abrazo.

- eso quisieras

- no me quieres cerca de ti –dándole otro beso en el cuello

- claro que si pero ahora se te hace tarde para buscar a tu amiga.

- puede esperar – abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

- se te va hacer tarde para tu cita.- intentando salirse de los brazos de su amada.

- veo que mi presa se quiere escapar.

- solamente no quiero ser la causa de que empieces mal tu cita ya te dije.

-mmm así que lo mío con Alex es una cita…-mirándola a los ojos.

- claro tu no llevas a cualquiera a la escudería, y menos a solas.

- volvieron los celos. Eso me gusta te ves mas linda enojada.- acariciando su lindo rostro.

- ahora que lo pienso no son celos.- logrando zafarse de mis brazos y se para

- a no!!- parándome – entonces que es ¿?

- muestra de lo mucho que te amo.- caminado hacia la puerta

- eso me suena familiar.

- lo saque de alguien que me quiere mucho- sonriéndome seductoramente.

- te gusta mucho provocarme verdad ¿?- tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia la pared.- te acorrale nuevamente.

- yo no te provoco- jugando con mi pelo.

- eso es lo que tu crees- mirando el reloj- te salva la campana que me tengo que ir sino – dándole un beso – yo todo lo que empiezo lo termino.

- eso espero joven Tenoh.

- eso es una proposición señorita Michiru ¿?

- a usted que le parece – en eso suena el timbre.

- a mi me parece que aunque quisiera aceptar su proposición en este preciso momento – bajando un poco el tono de voz- hay visitas…pero a la noche no te salva nada.- le doy un apasionado beso en la boca y rápidamente me separo de ella – me voy antes de que la chicas me frenen, estoy llegando tarde.- me acomodo el pelo con la mano

- tu puntualidad no ah cambiado.

- yo seria puntual si no tuviera distracciones peligrosas.- sonrió, le tomo la mano a mi sirena y salimos a recibir la visitas.

Una vez en la sala me encuentro a las chicas, ósea a Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy Reí, Hotaru y Kiafuu.

- Michiru!!

- Haruka!- y Serena y Mina se me lanzan encima

- Hola hermosas – levantando la mano e intentando salirme del abrazo que me asfixia

- hola chicas- dice Michi

- bueno chicas – por fin sacándomelas de encima – lo lamento pero me voy

- como que te tienes que ir – dice Serena poniendo puchero.

- si lo siento pero…

- tiene un cita y esta llegando tarde – dice Michiru agarrando a Kiafuu.

- como eso Haruka Tenoh que tienes una cita ¿?- dice Reí parándose del sofá – a ver con quien te vas a ver ¿? – acercándose peligrosamente con un almohadón en la mano

- eso contesta como te atreves a irte a si dejando a Michiru y Kiafuu en casa ¿?- dice Serena agarrando otro almohadón.

- no tienes vergüenza ¿? – lita uniéndose al grupo que me acorrala.

- y es una chica ¿?- pregunta la otra rubia de la sala

- MINAAA!! – gritan las chicas

- que ¿?

- si Mina es una chica – viendo que mi atacantes empiezan avanzar hacia mi – esperen no es lo que ustedes piensan.- mirando a mi sirena – Michi sálvame me van a desarreglar y encima ya estoy llegando tarde al trabajo por favor ayúdame.

- a yo no se… - dice riéndose

- a no esto no es justo son 4 contra 1 sumado que están armadas, por favor chicas no es una cita Michiru esta bromeado verdad ¿?

- yo no bromeo –intentando no reírse

- chicas ataquen – dice Serena

- piedad – suplicaba mientras me llovían almohadones.

En eso tocan el timbre.

- yo voy – sale corriendo Hotaru pero antes lanzando un ultimo almuedanazo a su papa.

- no voy yo, necesito salirme de aquí- Haruka se lanza a la carrera para abrir la puerta. Una vez alcanzo su objetivo (la puerta y safarse de la chicas) abre la puerta olvidándose de su aspecto desarreglado por semejante ataque.

- Hay Haruka te podrías arreglar a la mañana

- tu madre tiene razón esas no soy condiciones para abrir la puerta a nadie

- si vinieron a regañarme se dan media vuelta y se van

- Ruka quien es ¿?- dice Michiru

- mis padres

- hazlo pasar no seas maleducada

- estoy pensando a creer que lo soy van dos veces en este día que me lo dicen

- serás mal aprendida, porque nosotros te educamos bien

- bueno ya pasen Michiru esta con el bebe y Hotaru…además están unas amigas nuestras pasen – haciendo ademanes con las manos.

- tu no entras.

- no, estoy llegando tarde a mi cita como dice Michiru y al trabajo que de seguro me van retar.

- conduce con cuidado

-si mama

Una vez dentro del auto, me miro al espejo.

- como me pudieron desarreglar tanto – enciendo la radio y veo la hora – genial exijo puntualidad y ni yo soy puntal. Michiru tiene razón no cambio.- introduzco la llave – vamos bebe que llegamos tarde.

Luego de un cuarto de hora me encuentro tocando la puerta de Alex, la verdad que no mentí cuando dije que tenían una casa hermosa, me hace acordar a la casa de los Kaioh aunque hay una gran diferencia aquí soy persona grata, hasta que conozcan mi condición.

- no me digas que te has quedado impresionado muchacho – me dicen abriendo la puerta

- perdón…señora Hiromy, es que la casa se me hace muy grande.

- pero para un estrella como usted me imagino que deberá tener una casa así. – me dice entregándome una linda sonrisa

- si pero es mas chica, es que a mi familia no le gusta casas tan grandes, eso si tiene un jardín que no tiene nada que envidiarle al de ustedes.

- las plantas y los árboles dan tranquilidad en el hogar. A parte es bueno tener un jardín principalmente si se tienen niños chicos

- si claro

- usted debe saber, si mal me equivoco ya tiene dos hijos ¿?

"no me espera eso!" – si tengo dos hijos, mejor dicho tengo una hija de 15 y un hijo de mmm 4 días

- se ve muy joven para tener una hija de 15, no abra querido decir mi hermana

- no, mi hija si bueno tengo 24 años pero es que no crea que yo- "mmm en que lió te metiste Haruka, es obvio que no le vas a explicar a la señora que Hotaru realmente debería tener 6 años como mucho, contando desde que reencarnó y quedo al cuidado de nosotras. Si no debería tener como 18 o 19 años sino se hubiera muerto. Tampoco le dirás que la edad de Hotaru se detuvo desde hace dos años y que…luego yo me quejo de mis problemas, como será estar dentro de Hotaru…pobre mi niña"

- no tengas miedo di que la adoptaste es de lo mas natural no hay que sentir nada por eso

- o.O…ah así es eso jaja es que no me gusta decir que es adoptada – sonreído

- ya mama déjalo en paz aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo – dice Rioga.

- y que clases de preguntas ¿?

- que interés tienes tu en mi hermana ¿? A caso no te da vergüenza teniendo hijos estar coqueteando con otras chicas ¿?

- Tonto, acá el único sinvergüenza eres tú como te atreves – dice Alex abriendo la puerta – en esta casa no hay respeto

- hola hermosa lamento llegar tarde pero tuve un problemas para salir de mi casa.

- tu novia no te dejaba salir.

- aah encima tienes novia eres un descarado y tu si eres una sinvergüenza hermana como puedes ¿?

- Ya Rioga se te paso la mano – dice la señora Hiromy- disculpa a mi hijo es muy celoso con su hermana. Así que tiene novia.

- muy bonita y talentosa señora

- eso es verdad mama – dice fingiendo estar desilusionada.- nosotros hemos ido a sus conciertos mama. Es la señorita Michiru Kaioh

- así que tu eres el novio, y yo que pensaba que esa bella mujer estaba sola – dice Rioga y sonriendo – pero también pensaba que su paraje era mas… digo que era mejor.

- lo siento pero soy como soy, y discúlpame si soy arrogante o te caigo mal pero a la que le tengo que agradar es a Michiru no a ti.- lo miro fijo a los ojos

- ya Haruka no le hagas caso a este tonto mejor no vamos.

- si claro – le tomo la mano a Hiromy y le doy un beso – ha sido todo un placer haber podido hablar con usted, le prometo que vendré a verla y a su marido por supuesto.- luego miro al hermano de Alex – bueno amigo me tendrás que ver por aquí y quien sabe capas que te doy el gusto de presentarte a mi novia.

- nos harías un gran honor Haruka, mi marido es fan de ella.

- entonces un día los invito a comer a mi casa.- me dirijo al auto abro la puerta del acompañante y Alex se introduce al auto luego me doy la vuelta saludo nuevamente y me meto yo también. El viaje fue corto en menos de 20 minutos estuvimos en la escudería.

Dejamos el auto en el estacionamiento, caminamos unos 5 minutos y llegamos al interior de la sala de entrenamiento. Por supuesto que me estaban esperando.

- hay Tenoh no tiene remedio.- dice mi jefe al verme entrar- llegas 50 minutos tarde

- a miren Haruka cambio de novia.

- genial ahora Michiru volvió a estar sola

- pero esta muchacha no se queda atrás también es muy bonita

- par de babosos aléjense de Alex y en cuanto a ti Eric si te veo cerca de Michiru olvídate de tu hombría. Ella es mi amiga – señalando a la reportera-su nombre es ALEX y es periodista deportivo entendido, no es mi novia. Quedo claro.

-como tu digas Haruka.

- antes de que este señor tan malo nos presente mal hermosa dama permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Eric soy segundo piloto de la escudería- un chico de un metro noventa de ojos marrones y pelo negro azabache.

- mi nombre es Tomas soy el mecánico- un chico alto pero no tanto como el anterior, mide uno metro setenta y siente, piel canela, ojos verde azulados y pelo negro. Toma la mano de Alex, la mira – pero tu hermosa puedes llamarme Tom.

- no le hagas caso aquí todo el mundo lo llama Tom – dice un chico tan alto como Haruka, de pelo azul metalizado, ojos verdes.- mi nombre Andre soy el ingeniero.

- el es el genio de aquí pero no te le acerques mucho es que muy confianzudo. Bah en verdad no te acerques a ninguno de ellos son unos lobos.- diciéndolo bajito para que nadie escuche

- Haruka!!- grita el trío

- yo no dije nada ¡!-llevándome una mano a la cabeza y luego acercándome a mi jefe. – y el

es … -

- el Sr. Toyohama, un gran corredor de los años '80 – dice Alex lanzándose a estrechar la mano de mi jefe – es un gusto conocerlo señor.

- el gusto es mío!!

- Toyi me andas robando las fans eso es de mal gusto.- dándole un palmada en la espalda.

- no lo puedo evitar sigo siendo irresistibles.

- el ego de Haruka se le pego señor Toyohama.-dice Eric

- es verdad eso sonó a lo que dirá Haruka cuando se ponga viejo- Tom codeando a Eric.

- ya los escuche –acercándome a Tom.- tu quieres morir hoy ¿?.

- Alex disculpa a estos niños tan revoltosos

- jaja descuide, usted no se debe aburrir con ellos jaja

- aburrir, desde que se juntaron los 4 estoy planeando matarlos JAJAJA son peor que niño chicos, que digo si lo son – mirando como Tom y Haruka empiezan a empujarse – ya muchachos fue suficientes por hoy ¡! A ver si son algo caballeroso y se comportan bien que aquí hay una dama- señalando a Alex – ya partieron a sus puestos de Trabajo. Y tu Tenoh déjate de hacerte el loco y lleva a la señorita contigo muéstrale la escudería y los coches. Y por el amor a Dios no hagas ni una travesura o locura, entendido – y me mira a los ojos-sino no tendré compasión y tendrás tu castigo

-OK entendí perfecto, ven Alex vamos que te muestro los autos.

Así pasamos toda la tarde en la escudería, era asombroso que una chica supiera de autos, bue digo que alguien aparte de mi supiera de autos. Alex estaba impresionada, con todo lo que habia aquí pero mas cuando la deje conducir mi auto de carreras. No solo ella quedo impresionada, el resto de los muchacho también, y no es por el hecho de que habia prestado mi auto si no que Alex conducía muy bien, es raro decir esto pero me daba la impresión de ver al viento. Su manera de manejar era idéntica a la mía. Una vez a fuera se le abalanzaron lo lobos

- que maravillosa eres a parte de tu belleza conduces estupendo-dice Tom

- si es mas, si te cortamos el pelo puedes ser el suplente de Haru.

- primero que no soy Haru, son Haruka, segundo a mi no me suplanta nadie y tercero podríamos remplazar a Tom JAJA. Alex eres excelente

Como era de esperarse la reportera estaba como un tomate.

- aquí nadie va a remplazar a suplantar a nadie. – Dice el Sr. Toyohama.- la señorita aquí es reportera, no creo que quiera estar metida aquí con bestias o para peor con niños malcriados.- lanzando una mirada a Haruka y a Tom.- segundo ya es hora de que cada uno vuelva a su casa.

Nos despedimos y cada cual volvió a su casa. Primero fui a dejar a Alex a la suya y a buscar mi moto, si no el tremendo lió que podía pasar en casa si regresaba y no estaba con la moto. Luego de todos lo tramites por fin llegue a mi hogar. Entre deje mis cosas en el garaje, al no encontrar a nadie en la sala de estar fui a la cocina, y ahí las encontré a todas, cuando digo todas me refiero a que las visitas seguían ahí, el único que faltaba era Kiafuu que por la hora de seguro estaría durmiendo en un lugar mas tranquilo. A mis padres tampoco estaban.

- veo que me esperaron. A caso la van a seguir, estoy muy cansada.

- estas muy cansada para seguir – me dice Michiru

- si…digo no – recordando mi promesa de la mañana odio que me haga estas cosas – no lo estoy.- sonrió

- entonces llevaras a las chicas a sus casa

"Así que esas tenemos, pues yo me esperaba mejor premio "- claro con gusto llevare a mis atacantes a sus casas.

- yupiiiii nos iremos en el auto de Ruka- Serena salta a mis brazos

- bue despídanse y vamos que la llevo a sus casas.

Las chicas se despidieron, subieron al auto y como era de esperarse encendieron la radio. Obviamente que atrás apretadas iban: Serena, Mina y Reí discutiendo sobre espacios, y soportando todo ese alboroto estaba Lita con ella intentando poner un poco de orden. A mi lado iba Amy con la cual estuve charlando un rato, porque los gritos y los cantos no dejaban escuchar mucho.

La primera en bajarse fue Reí, luego le siguió Lita y Mina (esta ultima se quedo con la sailor Júpiter porque a la mañana siguiente Lita tenia el problema de enseñarle por décima cuarta vez a cocinar.), la cuarta al bajar fue Amy; al quedar el asiento del copiloto desocupada Serena inmediatamente lo ocupo y cambio la música de la radio.

- si esto es mucho mejor y mas cómodo.

- ahora a tu casa cabeza de bombón

- yo quería estar…

-conmigo!!

- no yo…-poniéndose colorada como un tomate.

- jaja descuide princesa no le haré nada…aunque si quiere la rapto un rato, dime quieres ir por un enorme heladote de chocolate con una gran cereza.

- claro que siiii…pero Michiru no se enojara Ruka

- no como crees.

- lo digo porque sabes que ella me quiere, me cuida y me aconseja, ósea es súper conmigo pero no le gusta verme cerca de ti

- no le hagas caso, lo nuestro no funcionaria bombón el príncipe Endimión me mataría y a ti te mataría Michi es fácil. Pero si tu quiere me escapo contigo

- HARUKA TENOH soy muy joven para morir

- eso quiere decir que tengo posibilidades de escaparme contigo cabeza de bombón

- este…yo – otra vez se pone colorada.

- jajaja te ves hermosa de ese color

- eres…

- perfecto JAJAJ si ya sabia. Vamos Serena solo bromeo. ¿O caso te gusto?

- mmm…si!!

- o.O –"eso si que no me lo esperaba, no hubiera preguntado"

- la verdad es que me gustas…un poco bastante, no lo puedo negar.- y se acerca mas a mi- a que chica no le gustas ¿?

-…-"esto me afecto mucho"

- te encuentras bien ¿?

- si claro solo que me quede pensando…

- en lo que te dije

- si

- pero tu ya me lo dijiste lo nuestro seria imposible- sonriendo

-…- "a no Serena estas jugando"

- no te hubiera dicho ahora no me llevaras por mi helado – y me hace un gran puchero

- a… no solo pensaba jaja no me hagas caso Serena, vamos por tu helado – le sonrió.

El camino hacia la heladería fue otra tortura la verdad que yo no se si Serena estaba jugando o no lo dijo muy seria, no esto es imposible solamente jugábamos como siempre eso es un simple juego. Realmente será un juego, mejor se lo pregunto cuando estemos en la heladería tranquilas.

Como era de esperarse llegamos a la heladería y Serena pidió su gran helado de chocolate bañado en más chocolate con una cereza, yo en cambio pedí un simple café helado y dos kilos de helado para llevarle a Hotaru. Nos entregaron los pedidos y nos fuimos a una mesa que estaba ubicada al lado de la ventana.

- veo que te pediste un helado muy grande

- ahora como por dos – me sonríe

- y antes por cuantos comías ¿?- sonrió

- ese fue un golpe bajo Haruka

- jajá lo siento princesa solo digo la verdad.

- tienes razón pero ni modo – y ataca a su helado

- cabeza de bombón tengo una pregunta ¿?- borrando mi sonrisa de la boca y poniéndome seria

- dime – con su mirada en el helado

- estabas jugando en el auto verdad ¿?- ella sube la mirada y puedo verla directamente a sus ojos color cielo

- quieres la verdad ¿?

- si se sincera conmigo.

- bue esta bien – come otra cucharada de su postre – mira al principio estaba algo confundida sabes ¿?- me vuelve a mirar – pero es que no se las cosas con Darien de repente van bien y luego van mal, no es que no me quiera ni que yo no lo quiera, pero desde que nos casamos no se…- se queda pensando – no se que me paso pero me di cuenta que eres alguien muy importante para mi.

- claro que soy importante pero no confundas nuestra amistada con el amor es algo diferente

- no Haruka yo te amo

- Serena estas confundidas tu amas a Darien

- no… no lo estoy – y se pone de pie

- ya entendí siéntate que te esta mirando todo el mundo…yo no te voy a obligar a nada pero…

- pero nada – se volvió a parar y se fue de la heladería

- Serena espera – intento ir atrás de ella. Pero ya se habia perdido entre la gente – Serena tonta, mejor me voy a casa antes de que se haga mas tarde.- doy un gran suspiro. – y yo que creía que ahora las cosas iba a mejorar.

10 minutos más tarde me encontraba en casa. Abro la puerta y encuentro todo oscuro "por lo visto andan todas en sus respectivas habitaciones", voy a la cocina dejo el helado y me dirijo a la habitación de Hotaru.

- toc toc

- si adelante

- hola mi princesita hermosa – me acerco a ella – ya deja de ver tele que es tarde.

- gracias por venir a interrumpir mi serie

- jaja es broma mírala pero baja que si no vas a despertar al resto

- esta bien

- que duermas bien – le doy un beso en la frente la arropo "ya se que es grande pero para mi no :P " y me dirijo a la puerta – ah te traje helado

- que rico hel…– saltando de la cama

- Hotaru no grites, acuérdate que te prohibieron el helado

- pero tu me lo regalaste mama michi y mama Setsuna no dirán nada.

- mejor no digas que telo traje porque si no voy a tener problemas con ella y sabes de sobra que no me conviene

- dirá que no nos conviene

- mira la TV hazlo que quieras pero por favor que no sea hasta tarde

- esta bien papa Haru…- se acuesta – te extrañaba

- yo también amor. Que duerma con los angelitos

- mejor con mi…

- Hotaru ¡!

- jajaja es broma jaja te deberías ver la cara. Haces unas caras muy graciosas

- bueno me voy- cierro la puerta.- Setsuna por lo visto ando durmiendo-pasando por delante de la habitación- veo que la puerta esta cerrada así que mejor es seguir mi camino. Jajaja que bueno ahora obtendré mi premio…

- yo no lo creo ¿Dónde andabas?-dice un voz detrás mío

- por dios ¡! Tu de donde saliste ¿?

- de la habitación de Setsuna

- a ya veo sabes eso no se hace puedes matar a alguien de un susto-tomándome el pecho

- contéstame Haruka Tenoh

- donde voy a estar, me dijiste que llevara a las chicas

- pero no se tarda 1 hora y media para eso – mirando mi cara – no digas que es trafico por que no creo que halla tanto a las diez de la noche

- OK esta bien, deje a las chicas e invite a Serena a comer un helado

- tan tarde Darien se va a enojar

- no lo creo por lo que se andaba de guardia

- hay ese chico si no cuida a nuestra princesa vas a tener que ir hablar con el. Y dime le pasaba algo para que la llevaras a comer helado

- no nada

- no te creo, te conozco bien

- esta algo confundida eso es todo

- y por que eso – mirándome a los ojos

- sabes que no se vale que me mires así-dando un gran suspiro- esta bien pero promételo que no se lo dirás a Serena

- te lo prometo

- esta enamorada de mi

- que dijiste ¿?-abriendo sus ojos

- esta confundida eso es todo

- Haruka eso es grave

- que este confundida o que este enamorada de mi

- ella te lo dijo ¿?

- eso es muy grave – dice una tercera voz

- y tu que haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas Setsuna

- ustedes están en medio del corredor

- jaja tienes razón perdón – me pongo una mano en la cabeza – vamos no le den importancia al asunto debe estar algo confundida

- como me lo imaginé –dice la sailor del tiempo- este cambio de Serena afectara al futuro

- no va a cambiar nada, yo amo a Michiru eso no ah cambiado a parte tengo una idea

- que ideas tienes

- tu ideas dan miedo amor

- jaja muy graciosa… fácil hagamos que Serena se enamore nuevamente de Darien

- Haruka lo sentimiento de una persona no se cambian tan fácil-me dice Michiru seria

- que aguas fiesta

- igual ese cambio de reina quiere decir algo muy importante.

- si que Darien no esta cumpliendo con sus obligaciones – digo con tono enojado.

- Haruka ¡!-me reprocha Michi- no hables así de nuestro príncipe.

- no es eso, quiere decir que tu encuentro con tu hermana esta cerca o puede ser que ya se allá dado.

- bien mas problemas al asunto.-doy otro suspiro.- y yo que creía que ahora iba a vivir en paz

- Setsuna dijiste que el encuentro en Haruka y su hermana se va a dar pronto

- o que se dio – mirándome las dos

- por que me miran así ¿?

- Haruka en estos 6 meses has conocido a alguien ¿?

- si a muchas personas por que ¿? …. Vamos no sean locas, ustedes creen que me puedo acordarme de toda la gente que eh conocido en estos 6 meses

- decimos chicas

- por eso dije que mucha gente – sonrió

- Tenoh

- aouch eso me dolió –tocándome la boca del estomago

- Haruka esto es serio has conocido a alguien que sientas que es igual a ti ¿?

- mmm no yo soy alguien única e irrepetible

- que sientes respecto a Alex ¿? – dice Michiru mirándome

- perdón estamos hablando de lo mismo… ella solamente es mi amiga

- tu en 3 días no llamas ah alguien amiga

- ¿Quién es Alex?- dice Setsuna

- la chica que la llevo al hospital ¡!

-me gustaría conocerla – dice la señora protectora del tiempo

- le tendrás que preguntar a michi si te deja que la traiga a casa porque por lo visto alguien tiene celos de Alex

- yo no tengo celos de nadie

- entonces la traigo a Alex a cenar mañana – veo que Michiru dan un gran suspiro – traigo a sus padres y a su hermano con ella así se les van las dudas. A parte el doctor Toyiba es admirador tuyo sirena. Es el padre de Alex

- a si entonces me arreglare mas de lo acostumbrado tengo que alagar a mis fans

-…-

- te deberías ver la cara tontita- se acerco a mi y me dio un beso

- …perdón pero estábamos hablando de algo serio

- lo sentimos – dice Michiru tomándome la mano

- mañana la traigo a casa a cenar, ahora si les parece bien nos vamos cada cual a su cama que yo tengo sueño.-bostezando

- buenas noches – dice Setsuna y se va a su habitación

- tienes sueño ¿?- pregunta la dueña del mar picaramente

- mmm pero se puede ir no ¿?...es mas ya creo que se me fue

- a ver…-acercándose peligrosamente a mí, lentamente su labio rozaban los míos pero…- creo que alguien anda reclamando mi presencia.- se marcha y antes de abrir la puerta de la recamara me mira – sabe joven Tenoh tendrá que esperar para cumplir su palabra. Aunque le puedo hacer otra preposición si quiere ¿?

- a ver dígame señorita Kaioh

- venga a alimenta a su hijo.

- será todo un placer

Así me pase media hora, Kiafuu comía lento, toda la vida me dieron miedo lo bebe ósea no que me daban miedo de susto sino que ver a una criaturita tan chiquita, frágil e indefensa y tenerla en mis brazo me asustaba el hecho de que se pudiera caer.

Una vez que sacio su apetito lo a coste en su cama, mi bella sirena salio justo del baño.

- veo que heces muy bien tu papel

- viste, yo pensaba que me habia olvidado.-recordando a Hotaru.

- eso nunca se olvida

- si tienes razón…-con un bostezo – como siempre

- veo que estas cansada

- si…supongo que tu también

- claro que no ¡!

- no me mientas

- esta bien un poco- la agarro de la cintura y la tiro a la cama- ni se te ocurra Kiafuu esta durmiendo y tu vas por ese camino

- quien yo…no-bostezando nuevamente

- mejor duérmete mañana veremos

- pero yo tengo que cumplir lo que…lo que dije en la mañana…así…-pongo la cabeza en la almohada y cierro lo ojos

- mejor no que ya…te quedaste dormida, eres un ángel amor

- tu también – le lanzo un beso.- espero que no te moleste… pero me duermo… con la ropa puesta – fue lo ultimo que dije, me entregue no mas a los brazos de Morfeo.

n.a: los personajes nos son mios aunque me gistaria, las locuras que pasan si son de mi mentee

gracias a todos por leer

los dejooo que el colegio llama


	7. el encuentro!

6 "El encuentro"

6 "El encuentro"

- Haru abre los ojos- me susurran al oído

- no dame 5 mas por fa estaba soñando

- te doy 5 minutos mas, sino ya sabes…

-si como tu digas amor ahora solo déjame…

5 minutos más tarde, Michiru entro en la habitación sigilosamente intentando no despertar a su amante antes de cumplir con su objetivo, se coloco en la cabecera de la cama del lado contrario al que ella ocupaba, levanto su brazo y dejo caer el contenido de un vaso que llevaba consigo.

- me ahogooooo!!- dice la rubia al sentir el agua en su cara.

- yo te lo advertí que si no te levantabas te tiraba agua.

- nunca dijiste nada sobre agua ahora tendrás que darme respiración boca a boca porque estuve a punto de ahogarme, es mas me esta faltando el aire.

- yo te veo de lo mas bien

- no estoy en agonía…es mas estoy viendo una bella sirena en mi cama.

- ¿Dónde esta que yo no la veo?- dice mirando para todos lados

- aquí estas y es toda mía jaja-la agarro por la cintura y la tiro en la cama, quedando yo arriba de ella y le empiezo a ser cosquillas.- esta es mi venganza

- no Haruka…jajaja no….déjame….jajajajajjajaj por favor…jaja jaja piedad…jajaja- me dice muy agitada por la falta de aire.

- tu no la tu viste conmigo así que – sigo con mi plan.

- jajaja Ruka jajaja no jajaja.

- bue esta bien pero sigo con mi venganza - las cosquillas se transformaron en besos.

- así quien no se va a portar mal- me dice con una sonrisa. Sutilmente sin que me diera cuenta quedo yo debajo de ella.

- no se vale yo te estaba torturando.

- a no ahora me toca a mi

Cuando mi dulce suplicio estaba comenzando alguien se le ocurre tocar la puerta.

-¿por queeeeee? ¿A quien se le puede ocurrir tocar la puerta justo ahora?

- alguien que le gusta hacerte sufrir- me dice en el oído

- eso es imposible.

- ¿Por qué?

- porque a la persona que le gusta verme sufrir eres tu- le doy un beso en el cuello

- eso sonó masoquista

- soy masoquista o quieres que te recuerde cuando nos conocimos ¿?

- a mi me parece que yo era la masoquista

- jaja tienes razón. En ese caso yo era un tonto arrogante

- por eso no te preocupes no has cambiado en nada lo sigues siendo.- me muerde la oreja, se levanta de la cama, se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre.

- hasta que por fin la abren ¡!-dice Hotaru con una cara muy enojada.

- es que alguien no quiere salirse de la cama.- dice Michi mostrándome, adivinen donde seguía yo, si la cama…XD

- Mira mama Michiru así se lo saca a papa Haruka- dice entrando en la habitación

- Hotaru ni se te ocurra saltar arriba mío ya me salgo.

- yo no iba hacer eso-dice en un tono inocente.

- entonces ¿?

- La chica de ayer del teléfono esta abajo. Creo que me dijo que se llama Alex

- Michi por favor entretenla yo bajo en 15 minutos – agarro ropa del placar y me meto en la ducha

-viste mama Michiru así se hace.-con una gran sonrisa

-…-

- por lo visto no me escuchaste- se pone delante de la sailor de los mares y empieza a pasar las manos enfrente de sus ojos- alo hay alguien ahí ¿?

- …a Hotaru que me dijiste –dice sonriendo

- que Alex esta abajo esperando.-suspira- "como que a mama Michi la presencia de la amiga de papa Haru no le agrada" apurate que si te quedas así vas hacer esperar a Alex

-…ah no pasa nada

-"quien preguntó si te pasaba algo, es no se pregunta, hasta un ciego se da cuenta. Hay dios a pesar de que ya soy mas grande, todavía sigo sin entender a los adultos". Yo mejor me voy que llego tarde a la escuela y ya me di cuenta que me tendré que ir sola.- "otro día que me tendré que ir caminado, yo que pensaba que con la presencia de papa Ruka me iría en auto, mañana sea como sea me voy en auto o en moto"- en la cara de la sailor de la destrucción apareció una sonrisa maliciosa "mañana a la mañana me divertiré mucho"

- Tienes razón!!- dice Michiru mirándola tiernamente- tengo que ir atender a la visita

- "capas que si avisaba antes ya estarías abajo". Claro

- deja de pensar que llegas tarde al colegio y te van a castigar.

- no lo estaría si me hubieran abierto la puerta antes.

- ya corre que tienes 10 minutos, antes del toque de la campana.

- nooooo voy a llegar tarde otra vez, odio el colegiooooooooooo!!- Hotaru salio corriendo escaleras abajo, agarro su mochila del sofá abrió la puerta y nuevamente se encontró con Alex en ella – pasa, pasa, por favor cierra la puerta ahora mi mama michi te atenderá lo siento, adiós- y se largo a correr por la vereda como un rayo en dirección del colegio- "si mañana no me voy en auto me vengare, debería estar ya afuera del colegio si no fuera por la reencarnación hubiera termino y…". Con esos pensamientos desapareció sailor saturno en dirección al colé.

Mientras tanto en la casa. Alex siguió con las indicaciones de Hotaru, entro en la casa y cerro la puerta. La muchacha no sabia que hacer si quedarse en ese lugar o entrar a explorar, decidió por la primera. A pesar que en la recepción no se podía ver mucho de la casa Alex se quedo sorprendida, la residencia parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, no era muy grande pero las paredes, las cortinas, los muebles todo estaba perfectamente acomodado dando al lugar una sensación de un hogar perfecto. Habia muchas pinturas de todo tipo: impresionismo, cubismo, realismo, perspectiva, pero habia uno en especial que le llama la atención a la reportera. Sigilosamente avanzo hasta el, lo devoro con la mirada, era un cuadro de una cuidad sumergida en la oscuridad. A pesar que sabia quien lo habia pintado, quiso ver la firma de la autora.

- Kaioh Michiru –dijo leyendo en voz alta

- espero que te guste ¿?-dijo una dama atrás suyo

- ah…si es hermoso a pesar de lo impactante que es…disculpe no era mi intención entrar a su casa pero su hija me dijo que…

- no te preocupes. Tu eres Alex verdad ¿?

- si encantada de conocerla señorita Kaioh

- llámame Michiru – las dos mujeres se estrecharon las manos, al instante la diosa del mar sintió como si le estuviera dando la mano Haruka, sintió al viento. Delicadamente al sentir esa sensación deshizo el saludo. No podía entender como su amante, no se habia dado cuenta que esa muchacha era su hermana no cabía la menor duda.

Las mujeres se quedaron en total silencio, Michiru estaba sumergida totalmente en sus pensamientos, recordando las palabras de la guardiana del tiempo, si se encontraban los príncipes de Urano los problemas empezarían, es mas ya habían comenzado solo que lo herederos al trono no se habían reconocido. Ni la misma Setsuna sabía que cambios provocaría el reconocimiento entre los hermanos.

En cambio la reportera luego del saludo se quedo mirando a la diosa de las profundidades marinas, se notaba que estaba pensando, no la quiso molestar así que siguió mirando los cuadros que estaba ahí, pero luego de unos momentos volvió a mirar a Michiru, sentía que la conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo.

- y dime Michiru – dice Alex rompiendo el silencio – me imagino que un artista como tu debe conocer el mundo.

- Si Haruka y yo viajamos mucho.

- me imagino que se aman mucho- dice de lo mas inocente la reportera.

-si eso es verdad yo y Haru nos amamos mucho – dice sonriendo -pero me imagino que tu también debes viajar mucho dado que tu acento te delata que no sos nativa de Japón.

- nací aquí pero mi papa me llevo de niña a Gran Bretaña, se me nota mucho el acento ¿?.

- no pero yo también eh vivo en Gran Bretaña e identifico muy bien ese acento – sonríe nuevamente la artista.

- ah eso ya lo sabia, se que vivió en Londres, estudio violín por mucho tiempo en la real academia de músicos de esa cuidad. Antes de que partiera para Japón, mi familia y yo fuimos a verla a su ultimo concierto en el nacional theathre, fue muy aclamada por la critica por cierto. Eso fue cuando usted deslumbra a Gran Bretaña con tan solo 16 años. Realmente una prodigio sin ninguna duda.

- veo que sabe bien de mi vida, por lo menos de mi estadía en Londres.

- como no saberlo, no solo se destaca con el violín, sus pinturas son excelentes contagian muchos sentimientos. Y verla nadar es como ver nadar a un delfín.

- así que nado como un delfín ¿?

- disculpe no quise ofender, señorita Kaioh

- no te disculpes, me agrado mucho el comentario y por favor dime Michiru si.- es raro pero tiene la misma arrogancia de Haruka al hablar, sin duda es ella, es la hermana. - ¿Alex ya desayunaste?

- si comí algo rápido

- mmm eso no me convence.- le toma la mano a la reportera y se la lleva consigo- ven a acompáñame a desayunar.

- no gracias

- a mi nadie me dice que no, si no pregúntale a Haru cuando baje – le guiña un ojo.

- esta bien, no me opondré.

Se deja llevar por la dueña de la casa hasta la cocina una vez ahí se encontraron con la otra habitante de la casa, quien se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

- Setsuna hay comida para alguien mas ¿?, tenemos una invitadas a comer.

- claro – dice la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo sin mirar a la invitada, dado que estaba muy concentrada en sus quehaceres

- Setsu, date vuelta así conoces a la amiga de Haruka.

La guardiana del tiempo dejo lo que estaba cocinando, se dio vuelta y al ver a la reportera sintió venir todos sus recuerdos del pasado, sin duda aquella muchacha era la futura reina de Urano.

- así que tu eres Alex ¿?- dijo de lo mas tranquila – mi nombre es Setsuna Meio, soy amiga de Haruka y Michiru. Mucho gusto.-estrechándole la mano

- igualmente señorita Meio.

-por favor siéntate en la mesa que en unos segundos estará listo- indicándole la dirección - Michiru ve a buscar a Haruka quieres ¿?

- si claro – se va de la habitación

- quédate aquí Alex que voy por algunas cosas – ella también se va dejando a Alex sola en la cocina.

- porque tengo la impresión que a ella también la habia visto antes en algún lugar pero no se donde, dijo que se llama Setsuna….será…jaja ya ando alucinado- así la reportera se quedo en la silla pensando.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la casa.

- Michiru!!

- si dime Setsu

- ven aca

- no me dijiste que fuera por Haruka ¿?- se pregunta sailor neptuno arriba del primer escalón.

- si pero ahora no, ven te tengo que decir algo importante.- tomándola de la mano y metiéndola en otra habitación.

- por tu manera de actuar es sobre Alex, y si ya se que me vas a decir.

- sentiste su presencia al tocarla.

- claro que si. Luego de mirarla detenidamente se parece mucho a Haruka.

- entonces es ella no hay duda.

- ahora no entiendo como Haru no se dio cuenta.

- capas que algo dentro de ella no quiera

- a que te refieres ¿?

- a lo que le dije, eso que si se encuentran…

- no creo Haru… no es tonta, sabe que si es el destino no puede ir contra el, no te preocupes yo se lo diré, le daré animo y ella se lo dirá a Alex

- ni se te ocurra Michiru, Haruka se tiene que dar cuenta sola así son las reglas.

- pero si se tarda mucho ¿?

- tendremos que ser pacientes

- a no ¡!

- seguiremos actuando de lo mas normal como hasta ahora, eso quiere decir que si Haru no se da cuenta y se le da por enamorar a su hermana tampoco se te ocurra decírselo

- ahora tendré que sentir celos de mi cuñada

- como que ya no los sentías ¿?-dice levantando la ceja

- si pero ahora que lo se…

- no desaparecerán, y la razón no es Haruka como tu crees

-…Serena…- se queda pensado Michiru.- a que te refieres ¿?

- ve a buscarla que se hace tarde para comer

- a nooooo dime primero porque siento celos y si son por Alex o por Serena ¿?

- no puedo, ya anda que es tarde

- esta bien, odio que hagas esas cosas, con Haruka no me pasa eso- así se fue la diosa del mar refunfuñando a su habitación.

- si supieras Michiru por quien sientes celos, lo problemas ya empezaron y todo esto será un caos.- dice para si

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

- jajás que gracioso eres Haru

- no te rías, no se cocinar, estas se van y dejan todo así como si nada - dice la diosa del viento llevando dos platos

- nunca pensé que Haruka Tenoh no sabría cocinar.

- nadie es perfecto.- mirando a su compañera- digamos que yo soy perfecto solo que no se cocinar para muchas personas y menos que menos hacer eso de la TV

- eso que intentaste hacer JAJAJA

- vamos que el primer intento salio bien yo no pensé que el panqueques se iría por lo cielos

En eso se abre la puerta de la cocina.

- a Setsuna tráete el plato y el otro para Michi quieres

- y que le paso a lo que yo cocine ¿?

- como que te fuiste y dejaste la cocina prendida cuando llegue yo Alex estaba intentando apagar el fuego. Así que tuve que improvisar.

- por el desastre cocinaste tu- mirando toda la lacena.

- claro no voy a dejar que la visita cocine yo soy todo un caballero- sonriendo- ahora si esta malo no es mi culpa.

Se abre nuevamente

- Haru no…- mirando – no dije nada ya lo encontré.

- hola amor ¡!

- Hola amor ¿que paso aquí?- mirando alrededor de toda la cocina.

- Tu novio se la dio de chef y tú sabes que quiere decir eso

- aah vamos – Haru viendo a Alex- tan mal cocino ¿?

- no…-saboreando la comida- la verdad que me impresionas esta muy rico. Si no tomamos en cuenta que se te paso un poco la mano con el caramelo- sonríe dulcemente

-esta chicloso amor-dice Michiru comiendo

- si no se hubieran ido esto no lo estarían comiendo.

- pero… si me dejaras terminar, has mejorado mucho capas que cuando Kiafuu tenga hijos tu ya sabrás cocinar.

-vamos sigan así rianse de mi no mas. Esta es la última vez que cocino en toda mi vida- se come un pedazo de su panqueque – y lo digo de verdad.

- no sabes la alegría que me da escuchar eso – dice Setsuna mirando el desayuno

- se que esto no te sonara luego de probar mi comida- mirando a Alex- que te parece si vienes a cenar hoy con tus padres y Rioga ¿?

- claro, pero tengo una pregunta ¿?

- es a las 8 de la noche

- esa no era pero gracias por aclararme igual. – Sonriendo nuevamente- ¿tú no vas a cocinar verdad?

- …-

- no te preocupes Alex, Haru no volverá a cocinar por lo que le reste de vida – dice dulcemente

- bien que te gusta cocinar conmigo- se para y se va a la puerta- Alex nos vamos ¿?

- claro – mirando a las dos mujeres que estaban en la mesa – ah sido un gusto

- es gusto fue nuestro.

Así Haruka y Alex se fueron de la casa.

La tarde fue muy tranquila. Hasta Haruka tuvo una tarde relativamente tranquila sacando uno que otro problema en la universidad y en la escudería por llegar (como siempre) tarde.

Todos estaban esperando la cena con ansia

N.A: osea mis notas xD

1 Gracias a todosssssssssssss los que me leeen y dejan sus rewiew, me alegra mucho que alguien piense que puedo escribir …por lo que es yo ni me lo creo U.U… asi que muchisisisisisismas gracias por los comentarios me alegra dejar a la gente en shock ( re mala). Y mas que me digan que les gusta eso realmente es lo mas gratificante para mi  y la wena ondaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yeah!! ( mi icono hermoso del Mario!!)

2 ya se que fue loco que Sere se enamore de Haru pero bueh , quien no se enamoraria de Haru!!

3 Michiru …siente celos…de quien sera o por quien sera xD….ni yo se…lamento escribo y no me doy cuenta de lo que escribo xD

4 otro agradecimiento a mi conejo ( Rini) que es mi primera criticadora oficial ¡!

Qe bueh cada tanto tira cosas locas!! Pero las mas locas son miassss(risa macabra)

Nos vemos por ahiii!!

Si quieren tirar alguna idea o tomate/lechuga (para el conejo) o críticas constructivas están totalmente aceptas


	8. el despertar de Alex salior Urano¿?

7 "el despertar de… ALEX ¿Sailor Urano

7 "el despertar de… ALEX ¿Sailor Urano?

- Haruka arreglate solo faltan 30 minutos para que lleguen las visitas y mírate como estas ¿?

- yo estoy bien- mirándome en el espejo.- que mas ¿?

- no te has peinado, cambiate la camisa y eso jeans.- dice enojado Michiru- apurate

- oks pero no te pongas así que te van a salir arrugas y las cremas no te van alcanzar.

- eso es imposible yo soy hermosa a mi no me salen arrugas, además yo no uso cremas- dice la chica de pelo aguamarina

- mmm yo juraría que si- mirando como el color de la cara de su amada va cambiando de colores- pero si tu dices que no, yo te creo. Igual aunque te arrugaras yo te querría igual cosita linda porque te verías hermosa.

- no intentes arreglar las cosas- se termina de retocar y se levanta – me voy a ver como andan las cosas, y tu apurate.-con voz de mando y sale de la habitación

- esta bien como tu digas amor.- sonrió.- ah ver que me voy a poner- mirando el placar- ya se esto es perfecto.-agarro mi ropa y me entro a cambiar.

20 minutos más tarde una familia toca el timbre de la casa (humilde) de las sailor externas (vean el Cáp. de sailor moon, cuando Haru y Michi vienen de hacer la compras se ve la entrada de la casa "humilde").

-yo voy mama Michiru – dice Hotaru

- no tu anda ayudar a Setsuna a la cocina yo recibiré a las visitas.

- en ese caso yo te ayudo – dice un "chico" rubio bajando por las escaleras de la casa, llevaba puesto una camisa negra con el primer botón desabrochados, una corbata que hacia juego con sus ojos, un pantalón de vestir negro con finitas rayas blancas, un cinturón oscuro. El pelo peinado para atrás. Y en su oreja izquierda un aro de oro.

- joven Tenoh debo decirle que se ve muy bien hoy, acaso piensa salir – dice coquetamente una señorita que lucía con un vestido largo de color rojo ceñido al cuerpo, escotado en v, mostrando seductoramente su figura y un delicado colgante de diamantes que hacia juego con un par de aretes de diamante con forma de gotas de agua, unos zapatos terminado en punta con taco alto del mismo color del vestido. Su pelo apartado de su cara delicadamente con una cinta roja.

- a mi me parece que usted va ser quien salga hoy señorita Kaioh- acercándome a la oreja de mi interlocutora.- te ves muy sexy. Que te parece si nos vamos las dos y dejamos a todos aquí ¿?

- yo creo que eso no es posible joven Tenoh … por ahora– tomando mi cuello con sus hermosos brazos - luego de la cena veremos – me besa, se aleja y abre la puerta dejándome con un leve rubor en las mejillas – Buenas noches, pasen por favor.

- que bello lugar – dice una mujer vestida elegantemente de azul.

- si estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo querida- contesta un hombre vestido con un traje en tonos café.

- igual mas bella es la dueña de la casa.- dice un joven quien estaba arreglado con unos jeans negros y una camisa negra, "y a mí que no me dejaron vestirme así U.U".

- muchas gracias…

- El es Rioga- dice una chica que lucia un trajecito bien ajustado, mostrando sus curvas, como dije llevaba un traje de color azul marino y el pelo totalmente desatado que caía por todo su espalda de una manera muy elegante.- el es mi hermano.

- Creo señores que hoy tendremos la suerte de estar rodeados de hermosas mujeres- logro decir una vez que salí de mi estado.

- muy amable Tenoh

- Ya le dije señora Hiromy que mi nombre es Haruka no me diga Tenoh que me siento mas grande de lo que soy, a parte usted y Alex se ven radiantemente hermosas, creo que el sol la estará envidiándolas por tanta luz que las rodea. – Sonrío – que decir de usted señor Toyiba se nota que es el padre… Rioga…te ves bien – dándole una palmada en su espalda – No creo que haga falta presentación pero nunca esta de mas no ¿? Así que la señorita aquí a mi lado es Michiru Kaioh mi prometida- digo agarrandola de la mano- ellos son: la hermosa señora que elogio nuestro hogar amor es Hiromy, es el que me salvo la vida el doctor (coincidencia o no) Haruka Toyiba y el ya te lo presentaron… Rioga - se saludaron – a mi reportera estrella ya la conoces. Bueno pasemos a la mesa así conocen al resto y por sobretodo comemos.

- cocinaste tu ¿?- pregunta Alex.

-…-levanto la ceja- dije que no volvería cocinar, nadie me quiere en la cocina U.U, ustedes se pierden mis excéntricos platos…sin comentarios mejor a comer!!

Los anfitriones y sus invitados pasaron al comer, donde habia una gran mesa, decorada y bien arreglada entre las copas, platos, cubiertos, bebidas y comida. Setsuna, Hotaru y Kiafuu saludaron a los presentes.

La cena fue tranquila, saludable en la cual se hablo de todo. Desde las artes hasta la ciencia.

Setsuna y Michiru durante toda la vela se fijaron en Alex, tenían que observar bien a la invitada más importante, y como era que Haruka se comportaba con la misma.

La comida termino, y las visitas se estaban retirando cuando suena el teléfono.

- si diga-

- Hotaru hay problemas, por favor venga al parque numero 10 – dicen del otro lado

- entendido.- cuelga el teléfono.

- quien era ¿?- pregunta Setsuna

- Luna que hay un pequeño problema si no podemos ir…- dice la niña intentado no sonar alterada para no llamar la atención del resto- que nos apuremos

- quien se queda con Kiafuu ¿?- dice Michiru.

- disculpe señora Hiromy- dice Haruka – no se podrían quedar en nuestra casa para que lo cuiden así podemos ir a ver a nuestra amiga. Esto no es común pero nos haría un gran favor.

- claro ¡!- dice muy alegremente la señora- no hay problema me agradan los bebes

- bueno vamos, muchas gracias regresaremos lo antes posible. – Dice Michiru saliendo a la calle.- si se despierta hay leche en el refrigerador y pañales en mi cuarto – gritando

Una vez afuera de la casa.

- que te dijo Luna ¿?

- están en el parque numero 10

- no hay tiempo que perder

- es raro- dice la diosa del mar

- que cosa ¿?- pregunta la dueña del viento

- mi espejo no me ah revelado nada- mirando a Setsuna- Haruka tu sabes de Alex ¿?

- que tiene Alex, a no ya me parecía raro que te hallas comportado de lo mas dulce y que no hubiera ninguna muestra de celos- suspirando - mejor vamos ya al parque, a la vuelta discutimos sus actitudes raras señoritas.-mirando a sailor Neptuno y sailor Plut

Mientras en la casa de las sailor externas.

- Alex mira a tu amigo se le quedo el celular.

- es verdad Rioga mejor se lo llevo no ¿?

- si tu quieres

-pero donde se podrán haber ido ¿?

- boba no te quedes pensando ve corre capas que los alcanzas, se fueron caminado así que tan lejos no es

- si tienes razón, avísales a mama y a papa.

- anda yo te cubro cualquier cosa- le guiña un ojo

- gracias – dice la reportera saliendo velozmente de la casa

En el parque numero 10

- que paso Lita ¿?- pregunta una joven de pelo negro azabache

- no se, vine lo mas rápido que pude - miran hacia una de las bancas de la plaza en donde se encontraba una muchacha de lentes y pelo corto azul.- mira es Amy capas que ella sabe – acercándose a su amiga

- Lita, Rei que alegría verlas.- parándose- ¿saben porque estamos aquí?

- no- dicen al mismo tiempo

- Miren ahí viene Mina con Artemis capas que ellos saben.

- Hola chicas- dice un gato blanco

- hola chicas ¡!- alegremente dice la rubia –tanto tiempo!!

- Hola Mina y Artemis – dicen las jóvenes

- nos vimos anteayer sino me equivoco-dice Rei.

- si pero antes nos veiamos siempre ahora nos vemos re poco snif… snif

- ¿sabes porque estamos aquí Artemis?- pregunta la niña de gafas

- no, solo seguí indicaciones de Luna

- tendremos que esperar.- Rei

- si eso parece- dice una de coleta y pelo marrón sentándose al lado de la joven peli azul

- Hola preciosas- dice una voz de tras de ella

- Haruka!!- Lita

- Michiru- Amy

- Setsuna - Artemis

- Hotaru- Mina

- Hola chicas – dicen las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto en otro lado del parque.

- como es posible que las halla perdido, deberían poner mas luces en este parque

Donde estaban las chicas.

- miren allá esta cabeza de bombón- divisando una pareja

- viene acompaña del príncipe y Luna

- que es lo que habrá pasado ¿?

- mejor será preguntárselo a ellos

- oie cabeza de bombón que paso ¿?

- eso mismo venimos a preguntar nosotros, Artemis llamo a casa diciendo que habia pasado algo

- yo no la llame princesa- dice el aludido

- eso es muy raro- dice Setsuna

- A nosotras nos llamo Luna

- es imposible yo no estuve aquí hoy, estuve todo el día con Serena en la Universidad (gente crealo Serena entro en la Universidad…estudia recursos humanos)

- alguien que no estará jugando una broma- dice Hotaru

- no lo creo pequeña quien podría saber que Luna habla

- Haruka tiene razón

- y si es uno de esa cosa como se llama mmm, eso que juntan a la personas saben de lo que hablo – dice Serena tomándose graciosamente la barbilla.

- una fiesta

- MINAAAA!!

- perdón

- dirás una emboscada

- eso!!- dice Serena

- Pero quien podría ser…

- YOOOOO!!- dice una sombra de lo mas alto de la estatua central

- quien eres tu ¿?

- Yo soy el causante de su reunión Sailor Scouts, yo me daré el gusto de matarlas, pero primero me presentare – bajando de un solo salto – Mi nombre es Lord Death

- Lord EATH jajajaja- dice la joven de pelo largo rubio

- por tu insolencia pagaras – lanzándole de su báculo un rayo, el cual le da a la indefensa Mina en medio del pecho.

- Mina!!

- vamos Lord pelea conmigo – dice Darien

- no su majestad, mejor será que escondan a Serena de aquí.- Dice Setsuna

- no se pelen por mi los matare uno a uno, soy indestructible JOJOJOJOJOJO- dice el caballero vestido de negro

- Eso es verdad Darien llevate a Serena- dice Haruka poniéndose al lado de su amiga – nosotras nos encargaremos

- no podemos dejarles esto a ustedes.

- Darien escóndela por favor- dice Michiru, al ver que las chicas y Darien se llevan a Serena dice – vamos a pelear

- JAJAJA cuanto compañerismo, pero no servirá de nada tomen- lanzando fuego esta vez con su bastón. El impacto le da a Setsuna y logra rozar a Michiru quien fue corrida por Haruka

- estas bien

- si – dice la joven de pelo aguamarina tomándose la mano

- esto no te lo permitiré- dice la rubia parándose y poniéndose en posición de guardia

- así pues toma- lanzando un rayo el cual fue esquivado con dificultad

- eso solo tenes my Lord, yo que pensaba que eras mas fuerte.

- insolente ya veras – levanta el báculo así el cielo – tenshoooo ataca - sale un dragón a toda velocidad en dirección de Haruka mostrándole los dientes y una uña grande en forma de espada, la cual iba creciendo cada vez mas – andate despidiéndote de este mundo, Tenshoooo acábalo – el dragón esta a poco centímetro de Haruka cuando es detenido por una muchacha que se pone entre medio de este y su presa, la joven desprendía de si una luz dorada que rodeaba a ella y a su defendido como si se tratara de un escudo, lanzando a pocos metros al dragón de ahi. Alex se empieza alejar de Haruka y comienza a elevarse, una ves arriba de todo grita – por el poder de planeta Urano Transformación – la reportera delante de todas las sailor se transforma en sailor Urano – tierra tiembla – el poder hace que el dragón se achique

- Tenshoooo ataque mortal - el reptil sale nuevamente como una flecha pero esta vez agarra desprevenida a Sailor Urano y la lanza por los aire

- será hora de actuar- Haruka agarra su pluma transformadora y grita – por el poder del planeta Urano. – Pero el bolígrafo no funciona – DEMONIOSSS, Alex aguantaa-pegándole al instrumento de escritura

- Por el poder del planeta Neptuno transformación

- Por el poder del planeta Plutón transformación

- Quienes son ustedes ¿? – pregunta Lord Death al ver a las sailor

- mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta de la profundidades marinas soy la sailor de agua, sailor Neptuno

- mi planeta protector es Plutón, el planeta del tiempo, soy la sailor del cambio, sailor Plut

- formamos parte de una nueva era- dicen las dos al mismo tiempo

- bravo bravísimo, que presentación tan linda…las pondría contratar para que me hagan tarjetas de presentación jojojo pero ahora no porque les digo algo … no sirve de nada- caminando lentamente hacia ellas- se ven muy hermosas, lastima que se morirán tan pronto JAJAJA¡!- se da media vuelta- tenshoooo llamarada

- maremoto de neptuno- los dos poderes chocan provocando una gran explosión y onda expansiva alcanzando a todos lo que se encontraban ahí lastimándolos

- vamos lapicera andaaaaa!!- "por que cuerno no puedo hacer andar esto"

- espada elimina!!- grita sailor Urano corriendo en dirección de su oponente, ataca al dragón y lo hace desaparecer, del monstruo sale un estrella, la cual es tomado por sailor Plutón

- esto no se quedara así sailor Sacouts, me vengare y será su final JOJOJOJO- dice desapareciendo Lord Death

- Haruka que paso ¿?

- ojala supiera, esto no me sirve – mostrando el bolígrafo- maldita porquería – lanzándolo por los aires

- no te enojes- dice sailor Neptuno

- como que no me enoje esta cosa no me funciona!!

- será por la transformación de Alex

- es ALEX ¿?- O.O "mi atencio estaba en la lapicera…u.u"

- a que no te habías dado cuenta Haruka

- no ¡! Eso quiere decir que…

- quien es ella ¿?- dice Amy acercándose a las chicas seguida del resto y a puntando con la mirada el cuerpo de la reportera que se encontraba en el piso inconsciente.

- yo voy por ella- dice Haruka corriendo en dirección donde se encontraba la chica

Cuando la agarra entre sus brazos, salen varias luces de colores blanca, amarillas y azules iluminando con gran intensidad, atrapando tanto a Haruka y Alex elevándolos por lo cielos.

Las luces empiezan a formar el símbolo del planeta Urano en el centro de los cuerpos, luego de pocos segundo se dirige al cuerpo de la corredora de autos y delante de todos el cuerpo de Haruka empieza a cambiar, su espalda se empieza anchar, sus pechos desaparecen transformándose en pectorales masculinos, los rasgos de la cara se hacen mas fuertes, todo su cuerpo sufre pequeños cambio en cuestión de segundos. El cuerpo de Alex tiene menos modificaciones, su pelo lentamente se va extendiendo mas, las uñas crecen, sus cara se afina mas mostrando la cara de una mujer quitando las facciones infantiles que todavía conservaba de la adolescencia. Su torso, sus brazos y sus piernas se refinan más. Por ultimo sale una luz muy fuerte y brillante encegueciendo a todos, mostrando poco a poco a Haruka y Alex vestidos como los príncipes de Urano, el con un traje muy parecido al del rey Endimión con tonalidades azules, amarillas y plateadas. Ella con un largo vestido, que deja ver sus hombros, su espalda de color blanco resaltando su nuevo cuerpo.

Lentamente la luz lo baja lentamente, con su ropa normal.

N.A: heyyyyy gracias por R osea Posteos lo mio no es el ingles…y no tengo a Michiru para que me enseñe…mejor me quedo con mi profe de ingles que la adoro porque me paso ½ hora hablando de musica y de otras ideologías y en españolxD. Sorry mi distracción pero me duele tanto el cuerpo luego de 1 hs de karate + 1hs de Voley que tengo el cuerpo añicosss …quiero mi cama…sui!!

Actualizo ahora porque mañana no podre porque tengo ingles y a demas vienen mis amigas a estudiar a casa…supuestamente soy la que se supone que sabe mas . yo creo que no pero bueh…

Ahora si los agradecimientos:

janett castillo: ahora que salga del cole en 1 semana y media mas prometo que me pongo a leer tu otro fan fict de verdad…aclaro que mi ideas de este finc estan desde noviembre del año pasado cuando deberia haber estudiado para los examnees finales y me la paseee haciendo boludeces…dibujar escribir

ShAnEbiLaSi: xD jajajaj siii me rei muchoo con tus dos posteos de verdad…si lo de lita lo pense

Cuidado que lo de Serena cuando digo aquí puede haber algo ya tenia a tres personas jalandome la oreja por la ocurrencia xD. Pero me parecio bueno meter el triangulo/cubo amoros que se va ir agrandando…por otro ladooo (creo que di mucho adelanto).

Me alegra que te sirva para que te relajes!!

Acepto el caramelo…menos de menta que no me gusta xD

jade-MEST: que decir el "mas mas mas " me causo mucho graciass no pense que esto fuera adictivo

paperdoll99: creo que somos unas/os cuantos que en la cocina no sabemos nada…yo este año aprendi por urgencia a cocinar un huevo…con decir que sino me dicen ni aceite le meto al coso ese para friar ¡!

Asi que no pudiste dormir XD…lamento el shock!!

Rodri-chan: gracias por el posteo y por unirte a personas que no sabemos cocinar u.U. Siempre existe el delibery o la casita de mama wuiiiiiiiiiiii!! O de mi hermana …no mejor de mama xD

Rurounisalayer: gracias por el post de verdad y sigue leyendo!!

Espero no olvidarme de nadie

Y como siempre seguimos por el mismo canal y a cualquier hora xD. Ahora enserio comentarios quejas y demas ideas locas tiren que yo atajooo!!

Pregunta: ¿ alguien de aquiii le gusta el hombre de la mascara de hierro,? porque hice un fanfic que como es de esperarse no esta terminado, pero nose si alguien le gusta estoy predispuesta a subirlo.

Desde ya (gracias por su compra) gracias por leerme y espero que el cap le halla gustado y sino no fue de su agrado lo siento…u.u porque se me acaban las ideas (necesito pruebas) xD asi después me va!!

Besoooos!!

Nos leeemoss!!

Pd: que pasara con el cambioooO!!...proximo cap


	9. Explicaciones o confuciones!

8 "Explicaciones o Confusiones"

8 "Explicaciones o Confusiones"

- Haruka ¿?- gritan las chicas

- …Si…-mirándome- eso creo – tomándome la cabeza

- que paso ¿? , que me paso ¿?- dice Alex

- eso Setsuna que paso aquíii!!- mirándome nuevamente – buscate una explicación a esto y no vengas con que no sabes o no puedes decir nada

- ya Haru calmate – dice Michiru, tomándole la mano a su amante - por suerte tus manos no cambiaron- mirando dulcemente mis manos

- eso quiere decir que tu solo me querías por mis manos ¿?- levantando una ceja

- tal vez – coquetamente

- disculpen pero…- Setsuna interrumpe

- si claro- digo sonrojado "a pesar que noto que esta impactada sigue como si nada, es única mi sirena"

- a ver vamos a sentarnos tranquilas, así aclaramos todo- dice Michiru

- como que tranquilas ahora soy hombre o mujer ¿?- mirándome – como que soy hombre – me fijo en Alex que se mira y que me mira- te ves muy hermosa hermanita – logro sonreír

- como hermanita ¿?- Gritan las chicas, Darien y Alex

- Ya se, mejor vamos a la cafetería o mejor Reí podemos ir al templo ¿?

- …si….claro

- Ahí sabrás todo Alex, chicas saquen esa cara y Princesa cierre la boca que le van a entrar moscas

-…- mueven la cabeza en afirmación e intentan sacar su cara de asombro.- si

- bueno en marcha, como lamento no haber traído el auto – empiezo a caminar y me pongo las manos detrás de la nuca

- no te quejes papa Haruka, si caminamos rápido bajaremos toda la comida de la cena.- sonríe

- ¿por que tu no estas tan impactada?

- mmm te ves raro es verdad pero…-pone su mano en la barbilla.- sigues siendo mi papa Haruka a parte ahora que te veo mejor no cambiaste mucho. Antes parecías un Hombre pero también una mujer ahora solo te veo como hombre.- fijándose en mí - a parte es mejor que estés así¿?

- por que lo dices ¿?

- no te tendremos que soportas en esos días- se larga a correr

- Hotaru!!

- jajá vamos papa a ver si me alcanzas o el cambio afecto al viento

- no ahora vas a ver – cuando me largo a corre siento que alguien me toma el brazo

- ¿ahora que haré contigo?

- Michi- dándome la vuelta

- quien mas ¿?- acercándose mas a mi- ahora te tendré que tener mas cortito

- no me iré nunca de ti, así tenga este cuerpo o cualquier otro, nos prometimos algo- abrazándola– por fuera cambie pero por dentro sigo igual, te amo y eso no cambiara ni en esta vida ni en ninguna…asi que sufre porque me tendrás siempre cerca

- yo también te amo – posando sus ojos mar sobre mí- me puedo acostumbrar a este cambio

- segura ¿?

- si me preguntas mucho lo voy a pensar mas

- yo no pregunte nada- me detengo el paso y provoco que ella haga lo mismo- te amo… ya te lo habia dicho ¿?

- mmm- mirando su reloj- hará 20 segundos atrás pero…- poniendo sus manos sobre mi hombros, parándose en puntitas de pie – pero no me canso de escucharlo- me besa

- que vivan lo novios ¡!- grita Mina mirándonos – ahora que Haruka es hombre se pueden casar

- Por primera vez dice algo con sentido, hermosa

- JAJAJAJAJA- el resto de las chicas

- el golpe de Lord le ordenó las ideas-dice Lita

- o será que ella también la cambiaron ¿? – Serena acercándose a su amiga- Eres tu verdad ¿?

- siiii… a mi no me afecto el golpe- empieza a caminar mas rápido- Hotaru esperadme me voy contigo – se da vuelta y le saca la lengua al resto- son unos…aah ya no se que soy – agarrando el brazo de la adolescente.

- jaja sigue igual no se ilusionen nada y nadie la hará cambiar…- respirando hondo el gato blanco prosigue.- no va a madurar nunca

- te escuche Artemis hoy duermes afuera y olvídate de tu leche

- miau

- JAJAJAJAJA

- como en los viejos tiempos- dice melancólicamente Serena

- a caso bombón no te acuerdas que pasara lo que pasara desde ahora en mas nada separaría al grupo

- como tu dijiste nada separa nuevamente al grupo – remarcando cada una de la palabras

Michiru al ver la reacción de Serena, se acerca más a mí, apretándome fuertemente el brazo

- amor me estabas asfixiando el brazo, que ahora se vea un poquito mas firme no quiere decir que lo este – sonriendo- ya te lo dije

- que cosa ¿?

- que te amo- lanzando un beso en dirección de ella.

- parece que alguien lo trasformaron y esta mas amoroso – dice la dueña de las puertas del tiempo

- yo siempre fui a si, verdad amor ¿?

- si pero conmigo y no mucho en publico pero sacando eso si siempre fuiste cariñoso

- mejor no te pido ayuda – mirando a la reportera que camina sola- discúlpeme

- no hay porque Haruka los sentimientos se demuestran de diferentes maneras, pero tu siempre te has portado bien con todas y de una que otra manera rara pero cariñosa

- no me refería a eso

- entonces Ruka

- Alex, mejor voy con ella lo que falta del camino

- Oks

- gracias

- no digas nada antes de llegar al templo

- no te preocupes solo la animare un poco. Adiós hermosas no me extrañen

- descuida que no lo haremos

- jaja que graciosas- yéndose en dirección de la reportera

Haruka se acerca a Alex lentamente.

- a-ha- sacándola de sus pensamientos – como una hermosa joven camina sola por el parque.

¿Donde esta su novio que no lo veo?

- no tengo.

- como que no tienes ¿?- levantando una ceja.- de aquí hasta el templo soy…tu…protector

- no que éramos hermanos,

- si, pero no te puedo decir nada todavía, a parte si soy tu hermano tendrás la oportunidad de tenerme como protector, sabe cuantas chicas se mueren porque yo sea su guardaespaldas - mirando la cara de Alex- te prometo que en lo de Rei te digo. Pero cambia la cara que pareces que estas triste.

- …-

- si ya se, de seguro que debes pensar en muchas cosas en estos momentos, yo estoy igual, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse, solo ha habido pequeños cambios en nuestros cuerpos pero no en la personalidad, tu sigues siendo tu y yo sigo siendo yo con los adjetivos que implica ser yo. Claro, me entiendes ¿?

- y mi familia ¿?

- sigue siendo tu familia, la verdad te dirá que todo estará perfecto y color de rosa pero no lo se- mirando como sus ojos se perdían en el oscuro paisaje de la noche.- si quieres te miento.- alzando la voz y teatralizando las cosas- no te preocupes las cosas van salir perfectas, los cambios son para mejor, tu familia te sigue queriendo, el perro también , capas que los peses de colores no tanto pero descuida si le das mas de comer capas que las cosas cambian- sonrió al final.- pero hay algo que no cambiara de ahora en mas

- que cosas ¿?

- yo te protegeré, así todo te me vallas por el mundo yo estaré ahí para lo que necesites, desde el primer momento en que te vi. Supe que algo nos unía, eres mi otro mitad- levantando la ceja- esto suena a una proposición de matrimonio…aaa- sacando un colgante de mi chaqueta- este es un diente de león, simboliza valentía, pero yo te lo doy a ti como compromiso de que siempre estaré ahí, sino lo estoy me devuelves esto, claro que cuando me veas porque sino estoy…bueno entendiste-al ver que su facilidad para enredarse seguía intacta- . Así- suspiro- aceptas ser mi hermana, aunque me tengas que soportar todos los celos, mis berrinches, y todo mi combo de características mías que supongo deben estar intactas y aunque esto no sea de verdad, me gustaría que me digieras que si

- si – estrechándole la mano

- mas vale que te lo pongas sino, te traigo un león de verdad.

- jajajaja-

- es de verdad- levantando la vista y viendo el dojo de Rei – eh aquí donde la aventura comienza y la tranquilidad termina- susurra Haruka.- Rei adivina que.— levantando su tono de voz

- ¿que?

- quiero tu hermoso y aromático café o si no me conformo con un pedazo de torta o si quieres con las dos cosas, dado que tenemos a Lita por aquí que podría cocinar algo no bombón ¿?- mirando a Serena

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

- miren ahí se ve el templo – dice Mina.

- Rei nunca pensaste en poner escaleras mecánicas ¿?- Serena al ver el camino hacia el dojo.

- no, porque el propósito de las escaleras del templo es que se caminen y que uno sienta la gratificación de poder llegar a la cima con el casación.

- bueno menos habla y apurense – dice Haruka desatándose la corbata.- nos vemos arriba.- y se larga a correr escaleras arriba.

- como tiene humor por correr son mucho escalones ¡!

-siiii ¡!- U.U las chicas

- parecen un par de viejas – dice Haruka ya una distancia medianamente medida para no estar al alcance de nada ni de nadie.

- Haruka.- Lita, Mina y Rei se largaron a correr detrás del viento.- no corras tan rápido.

- jajaja ni lo piensen que me dejare agarrar

A todo esto Alex miraba como las sailor se llevan y hacían bromas, como haría ella para poder ocupar el lugar que se le habia designado en ese grupo.

15 minutos mas tarde luego de que las chicas alcanzaron a Haruka y le dieron su merecido. Entraron en la casa, se acomodaron y se prepararon para escuchar la verdad, que era lo que realmente estaba pasando en la galaxia y en sus vidas.

- y bien que es lo que realmente pasa ¿?- dice Darien.

- lo que pasa aquí- empecé –es que…

- mejor será que cuente yo la historia.- me detiene Setsuna.- todo esto es por el milenio de plata.

Pues ahí esta Setsuna respondiendo a las preguntas de sailor, claro tenia razón ella tenia esa facilidad de responder no yo, que me preguntaban algo y me quedaba, ni siquiera en las evaluaciones podía responder bien sino era recitado de memoria. Pero la señora del tiempo respondía todo, bueh casi todo, hay cosas que ni el mismo tiempo sabe, y eso es gratificante por que te da la posibilidad de cambiar algo en el curso de la historia, aunque el mío ya estaba escrito al igual que el de las de más… eso se supone

- eso quiere decir que Haruka ya no es sailor Urano sino que ahora es Alex ¿?- pregunto Lita

- así es, por lo visto Haruka no puede transformarse en sailor.

- pero no se preocupen, de alguna manera ayudare.- mirando a Setsuna- no ¿?

- no lo sabemos todavía.

-como que no ¿?- dice Amy

- no, estos cambios que se están dando nadie los habia planeado. Es verdad que ahora el lado femenino de Haruka se paso a Alex y con ese lado fueron incluidos los poderes, pero no creo que la totalidad dado que el príncipe de Urano tenia poderes, como les dije el también ayudo en la batalla final.

- …-"hay algo que no me cierra, esta bien no soy sailor pero que no puedo ayudar es como mucho esto, si ya se de alguna manera hay que pagar las cosas que uno hace en la vida pero no así"- entonces que haré yo ahora en más.

- lo siento Haruka pero no lo se.

- a que bien!!- dándole un sorbo a la taza de café- tendré que espera y ser un simple mortal. Es injusto eso. No se cuantas veces en mi vida quise mandar mis poderes ya saben donde pero si no fueran por ellos no las hubiera conocido, y ahora no puedo ser alguien normal. Porque no lo soy.

- Haruka nadie te pide que seas normal, pero es por el momento hasta que sepamos cual es tu misión en la Tierra- dice Michiru.

- esta bien, pero no me resigno a escuchar que no haré nada.

- disculpen…-dice Alex con un tono bien bajo- que hay de la vida que eh llevado hasta ahora, que hay de mi familia, o como ustedes dicen que es lo que tengo en este siglo de vida.¿?- con tono preocupado.

- si eso es verdad- ayude porque digamos que el cambio nos afecto ambos- ahora me entero que ella es mi hermana, por ende la profecía se cumplió y bingo yo gane mi cuerpo pero que perdí Setsuna¿?, yo aquí tenia seres que me querían porque como todo en este mundo uno siempre gana y pierde, yo no perdí mi memoria aun la conservo pero que es lo que perdí, que es lo que perdimos Alex y yo ¿? Dado que ahora soy normalito para la sociedad y adaptado a ella.

En eso vemos que el cielo comienza a nublarse y con un trueno cae…una pelota, lunar.

- es Rini!!- grita Serena.

Efectivamente era así, allí se encontraba una chica de no mas de 13 años, en plena primera etapa adolescente, que con ello lleva a la formación del cuerpo, aquel pequeño conejo de 6 o 7 años que conocíamos habia desaparecido ahora esta como se dice una pequeña señorita, era la futura princesa de la Luna.

- hola chicas.

- Rini ¿?- pregunta Darien.

- si, ella misma. Lo siento pero allá en el futuro eh cambiado mucho, hay pasado un par de años mas que lo de la Tierra.- mirando a Alex- me alegra verla princesa de Urano. No creo que se acuerde de mí así que me presentare. Mi nombre es Serena Chiba, soy hija de la reina neo reina Serenita y el príncipe Endimión mucho gusto- estirándole la mano.

- claro y como a mi ya me conoces pequeña no me saludas. Porque dijiste HOLA chicas no chicos!!- le digo- Darien, Artemis y yo que somos ¿?

- Hola chicos y…– sonríe y luego me mira -Príncipe de Urano.- me dice

- como que príncipe…soy Haruka, aquí en 1000 años o lo que fueran así me eh llamado durante siglos

- ya lo se pero…- sacando un sobre de su campera y dándosela a Setsuna- es una carta de mi madre.

-la leo ¿?- Setsuna se adelanta

- si por favor- dice Rini.

- Queridos Amigos:

Eh enviado a Rini para su entrenamiento.

Nuevamente nuestros mundos se vean afectados por enemigos, quiero que Rini les ayude.

Con ella eh enviado un nuevo bolígrafo que es para el príncipe de Urano. Es un diseño hecho por el rey Endimión especialmente hecho para Haruka, para que ayude a las Sailor.

Espero que Rini no cause ningún problema.

atte.: Serena.

PD: por ningún motivo dejen que haga alguna locura.

Y dichas esas palabras Rini entrego un bolígrafo dorado a Haruka indicándole que solamente debía ser probado en la batalla nada mas, dado que tenia un tiempo especifico para lo que durara la batalla.

- poderes por tiempo.-levanto la ceja y suspiro.- nada mas ¿?. Pero todavía no responde la pregunta de Alex como es que sigue nuestras vidas.

- …-Rini bajo la cabeza- el cambio solamente ah sido de manera corporal, eso quiere decir que los dos siguen con sus respectivas vidas.

-pero ya sabes que voy a decirle a mis padres y al resto con respecto a…-digo

- tu naciste como hombre, es la única diferencia.

- y mi vida pasada que paso con Haruka mujer.- "claro los traumas quien me los saca…el psicólogo?"

- esa Haruka es Alex.

-…-meditando unos momentos y mirando a Alex- ella tiene mi vida y yo la de ella, no comprendo.

- es fácil- suspira – tu sigues siendo Haruka Tenoh famoso corredor de autos y tu Alex Toyiba periodistas deportivo.

- eso quiere decir-mirando las estrellas- que todo lo que eh vivido ah sido como otra persona.

- no, solo que no estabas en tu cuerpo.

- sigo sin comprender. Espera…

- poco a poco se recuperaran los recuerdos de todos. – dice la pequeña dama.

- chicas no creen que ya es muy tarde.- dice Rei mirando el reloj- son las once y media de la noche.

- es tardísimo mañana tengo examen – dice Amy- mejor me voy

- y yo con vos – la chica alta de pelo marrón.

- nosotros también no Haru, Kiafuu debe estar durmiendo ya.

- huí si es verdad – rascándome la cabeza- mañana nos vemos si- acercándome a Alex- venga que ahora sos de mi familia. Vamos.

- si claro- me dice entre alegría y tristeza.

Hotaru se acerca a Michiru.

- puede venir Rini a casa. ¿?

- pregúntale a Rini y a Serena.

Las chicas y el resto, o sea todos nos estábamos despidiendo, Hotaru hablando con Serena y Darien. En eso sin que nadie se diera cuenta exepto yo (claaro estas), como es de costumbre, veo como Rini le da una carta a Setsuna. Que será? Hay algo que la pequeña carta de la princesa como que no queda claro. Pero por ahora hay que ver que es de mi vida siendo hombre ¿? Si hombre ahh por Dios que haré ¿?

- en que piensas ¿?

- en que debería haber traído el auto. Aaa no quiero caminar.

- ni siquiera bajo la luz de la luna ¿?

-no, solo quiero saber que es lo que sucede. Hay cosas que no me cierran.

- se te fue lo romántico te aviso.

- no creo- mirándola- …amor te amo. Es lo único que puedo sacar en conclusión ahora.

Así termino lo que queda del día, yo y el resto o sea Michi, Hotaru, Rini, Alex y Setsuna volvimos a casa. Allí dimos las gracias a la familia de Alex. Que ahora era mi familia también, pero no era cosas de llegar y decir la verdad sobre mi hermandad con Alex.

Ahora seriamos una familia, lo único que cuando nos despedimos seguía todo como lo dejamos hasta que punto el mundo cambio. Nadie sabía lo que habia pasado, el mundo se detuvo para el resto menos para nosotros.

Besos gracias por leerme ¡!

Y nada gracias por la wena onda en los comentarios!

Caramelo de mantequilla?O mandame uno que pruebo xD

Y ahora soy libreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Si se terminoo casi el cole, se viene las vacaiones de inviernoo!! Seeeeeeeeeeeeee me quiero levantar a las 12 o 13 horas y dormirme a las 4 hs seeeeeeeeee

Igual sigo con crisis de ideas en dos dias de clasee eh hecho 3 dibujos de sailor moon xD

Lamento no haber subido antes el Fic este cap porque el cole, el estudio, el moden y por sobretodo porque no estuve tanto en casa por los festejos de mi cumple ( ni festeje pero me fui al cine u.u) y por el dia del amigo. Feliz dia aquellos que la pasaron bien ¡! Y a los que noo tambien porque la amistad uno se la puede encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina solamente hay que cuidarla que es lo mas difícil ¡!

Besos

PD: Asi que deje con ganas de hacer karate ¡!

El que quiera hacer un arte marcial hagalo que es lo mas lindo….5 años de estudio voy por 6 ¡!

Quiero ideas ¡! Si alguien tiene una perdida es mis xD… me la prestaa o me ayuda ¡!


	10. Cuerpo nuevo vida nueva¿?

9" Cuerpo nuevo, vida…nueva ¿

9" Cuerpo nuevo, vida…nueva ¿?"

- Haru, son las 6:30 si sigues en cama no llegas a la universidad.- escucho decir a alguien a mi lado. Pero no se de quien es la voz- si…ya voy…universidad, desde cuando voy a…- levanto la cabeza y veo que no estoy en mi casa sino, que hago fuera de mi casa y con…nose con quien.- tu quien eres ¿?

- Kiara- dice la muchacha de ojos celestes y pelo negro, extrañada

- nos conocemos ¿?- viendo que me mira de una manera entre risas.

- vamos amor, no juegues tan temprano ¿?

-claro que no ¿?- sigamos con el juego- te puedo hacer una pregunta ¿?

- dime mejor dos.

-bueno, como quieras la primera: donde esta mi ropa y celular – mirando donde indica un bulto de cosas que obviamente eran mías, claro por el desorden- y que hago hoy ¿? A parte de la facultad.

- hoy, acaso ahora soy tu secretaria.

- sip!! Por el momento es que no tengo tiempo de llamarla- sonrió.

- pues bien a la facultad luego a los entrenamientos y claro a la noche cenamos con tu familia.

-a-ha que bien-sonrió intentando imaginar que mi vida era mi vida de los mas pacifica por lo visto, no puedo decir que esta mujer no era bonita, pero me gustaría saber donde cuernos esta el resto, que le paso a mí vida, mi familia, a Michiru, donde esta Michiru, yo sabia que algo no esta bien con la carta.- este gracias, me cambio y me voy si.

- no te vas a bañar ¿?

- no es que hoy no tengo tantas cosas en la facultad y por eso voy a la escudería.- salgo de acá y algún lugar de Tokio encontrare alguien.

-como quieras.

- me voy- una vez con la ropa. Uno se viste rápidamente cuando quiere – adiós y gracias.

- no se te olvida algo.

- no ¡!

- y mi beso

- es que me duele la garganta de verdad, no quiero enfermarte.

Así Salí del edificio, que suerte mi auto es mi auto que soy sin mi auto, me di cuenta que nada, porque no soy nada con el. Hay que hago ¿? A compro un diario ahí tendré la fecha!!

A pocas cuadras encontré un puesto de diario.

- hoy es Lunes 6 de Marzo de 2008

Hoy es el cumple de Michiru!!- digo en voz alta.

- si, de la violinista- me dice el muchacho de los diarios.

- es violinista.¿?- claro Rini dijo todos siguen con sus vidas- ¿ donde vive?

- supongo que en Francia, allí vive con sus hijos y su esposo.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

- claro señor como que no sabe eso, todos en Japón sabemos que la señora Michiru luego de divorciarse de corredor de autos se volvió a casar con un el pintor Neved.

- con que corredor de autos ¿?- levante mi ceja, ahora me dice con usted. Y lo mato.

- con el señor Haruka Tenoh.

- no puede ser si yo soy Haruka Tenoh.

- no de verdad ¿?- dice el muchacho.- y que hace en Japón cuando todos pensábamos que estaba en Gran Bretaña

- yo, sabes que muchacho gracias igual!!- le dejo propina y me subo al auto.

- ya se – me digo- en el celular tiene que estar la agenda de teléfonos.- y me pongo a buscar, nada no aparece ninguna de la chicas, que demonios le paso a mi vida. Espera aquí dice hermanita, será Alex ¿?- y marco que otra me quedaba.- bien llama- gente que no atiende por Dios…hasta que

- hola- detrás del tubo.

- Alex ¿?

- Haruka ¿?

-siiii!!

- donde estas,¿? No se donde estoy por favor ven a buscarme. Estoy en una casa grande y nose

- con rejas negras altas ¿?

- si

- listo ya se, puede que estés en mi casa, bueno nuestra casa, ahora voy.

Así me dirigí a lo que era mi casa, en mi vida. Allí estaba Alex, el resto de la familia no la vi. Solamente agarre a Alex tomamos algo de plata, ropa y desaparecidos del lugar.

Comenzó a llover y nosotros dos pobres infelices en el auto sin saber de nada, absolutamente nada.

-esto es imposible, quiero mi vida. Que culpa tengo de las cosas de ustedes. Quiero mi vida.- y la joven rubia se pone a llorar.

- ya Alex, yo también quiero mi vida. Quiero a Michiru, a mis hijos, mis amigas. Imaginate que tengo novia ya. De seguro que tu te levantaste de los mas bien en una cama. En cambio yo me levante con alguien al lado mío, con Kiara.

- así que ella es tu esposa ¿?

- como que esposa ¿?

- claro hoy una señora cuando me levanto me dijo, hoy vienen a comer tu hermana y su esposa Kiara, a ti te habia descartado porque pensé que estabas con Michiru. Así que dije bien veré a Rioga. Ya te casaron jajaja

- no, es mi segunda esposa.

- la primera ¿?

- Michiru. Espera dijiste que una señora, ella debe saber que ah pasado de nuestras vidas. Si trabaja en la casa.

Los dos hermanos entraron en la casa y buscaron por todos lados a la señora, pero a cambio encontraron al señor Toyohama.

- señor Toyo. No sabe la alegría de verlo.

- Haruka y Alex que alegría de verlos. Hace tanto que no nos vemos.

- si desde…- intentando que me tirara una pista.

- desde que te divorciaste de Michiru. Por el incidente.

- que incidente?

- ese que tuviste con la muchacha Serena.

- ah si claro. Son cosas que pasan.- que habrá sido lo que hice. Michiru me abra odiado, capas que por eso Rini me trataba de príncipe.- pero bueh.

- no se como puede tomar tan a la ligera el problema.-dice el señor

- es que señor Toyohama por favor recuerde la idiotez que hizo mi hermano no tienen nombre.

- claro, la verdad que una infidelidad como la que hizo, cualquiera en lugar de Michiru lo hubiera pedido el divorcio.

-…- claro yo puse en peligro el milenio de plata

- que suerte que la pareja de Serena y el doctor Chiba se recupero.- dice el señor Toyohama.

- si que suerte.- dice Alex.

- entrenador le hago una pregunta. ¿De casualidad sabe donde esta Michiru?

- no era que se hablan por Kiafuu

- si, pero sabe perdí el celular hará como dos días atrás y tengo urgencia de hablar.

- lo siento muchacho pero no se.

- gracias igual. Alex no vamos

- si claro.

Saludamos al hombre y nuevamente nos pusimos en el auto.

- bue según el diario hay pasado 4 años desde el nacimiento de Kiafuu. Yo me case y tu no sabes en condiciones estas, Michiru no me quiere ver ni en pintura, pero veo Kiafuu, tan mal no estoy me perdí 4 años de la vida de mi hijo.

- podría ser peor.

- si, totalmente. Y estamos perdidos.

- porque no vamos a los lugares donde frecuentaban las sailor.

- tienes razón!! Se nota que eres mi hermana eres brillante.

- o será que me quede con la parte mas pensante de los cuerpos.

- no fue gracioso eso.- mirándola- pero gracias hacia ya mucho tiempo que nadie decía algo sobre mi

Gracias por la espera queridos lectores!!

Disculpen la demora pero me creeran que habia borrado la story del ordenador u.u

Ataques mioss

Ahora con cuerpo nuevo no es todo color de rosaaa, otro ataque siiiiiiiiiiii!!

Besos

Los dejos

Espero qe halla gustado y sino porfavor me dicen!!

Nuevamente lamento la demora ¡!

KISSS


	11. Reencuentrosorpresa!

Y un dia volvi

Y un dia volvi!! :D

Para la pesadilla de algunos u.u

Lamento la tardanza pero el cole me tiene algo corta de ideas, entre otras cosas.

Asi este cap no es muy largo pero es para qe no se corte la idea

10 "Rencuentro…sorpresa…alguien piensa arreglar nuestras vidas?"

Los jóvenes anduvieron horas y horas en el auto, ya no querían saber nada mas, el Tokio que conocían era igual pero las personas no. Los 4 años habían afectado a todos y a todas. Haruka habia perdido como en la guerra con la separación, en el transcurso de la tarde se enteraron de la verdad.  
El hecho fue Haruka y Serena se habían escapado, con Rini siendo bebe. Habían hecho una locura, todo estaban muy enojados principalmente con Haruka porque siempre habia dicho que no quería jugar con lo sentimientos de nadie, pero habia quedado enamorado de su princesa de su amiga lunar, y eso fue terrible para todos. Principalmente para Michiru. Era incapaz de creer como Haruka se habia enamorado de la tonta de Serena, de alguien tan inmaduro. Así fue como por el engaño Haruka termino afuera de todo tipo de acciones de la sailor, Alex no se vio tan afecta por que era necesaria, siempre y cuando no hablara de Haruka quien habia sido desterrado del mundo lunar.

- ahora si que tengo suerte desterrado del mundo. Odio este maldito mundo.  
- siento tanto esto.- Alex tomándole la mano.  
- no tienes porque, es la vida se gana y se pierda. Yo hice que perdiéramos los dos o las dos.  
Hace menos de una semana mi mayor problema era que iba a cocinar o como iba hacer para ver a Michiru en el instituto de música. Ahora es que nadie me quiere por traicionar al mundo. Debo ser imbecil  
- ya mejor vamos a comer, quieres ¿?  
- …-luego de un gran suspiro- dale vamos.  
- bien vamos al Ruiseñor. Vi que existía todavía.  
- vamos.

En 1 hs los dos llegaron al lugar que era muy elegante por cierto, Alex y Haruka entraron y pidieron una mesa en el segundo piso, alejados de todos y donde se podía ver la entrada fácilmente.  
Alex pidió una entrada de rabas y luego para comer salmón al horno.  
Haruka en cambio pidió una gran cazuela de marisco y si se podía una buena botella de tequila.  
Los pedidos llegaron y los dos hermanos estaban de los que mas hay comiendo cuando vieron a entrar a una pareja. Un hombre de cabellos negros y una mujer de cabellos aguamarina. Se sentaron diagonalmente en el piso de abajo de done estaba la pareja de hermanos, perfecto para que Haruka y Alex pudieran verlos y no ser visto.  
El primer intento de Haruka fue ir por ellos pero Alex lo detuvo.  
- puedes pensar dos segundos. De seguro que es el esposo. Este es un lugar público.  
- esta bien pero a la primera que pueda…  
- ya lo se, aguarda- tomándole la mano- todo a su tiempo.  
- odio el tiempo.

Paso un cuarto de hora y todo seguía igual. Hasta que la joven de pelo aguamarina se levanto del asiento y empezó a subir la escaleras.

- viene para acá¿?- preguntó sigilosamente  
- no va al baño.-indicando aquella dirección  
- si, en el baño la agarro.  
- recuerda que eres hombre no mujer.  
- y¿? Antes entraba a los dos y no tenia problema.  
- esta bien…-suspira.- es tu vida. Solo no hagas líos.  
- nunca mas te dejo cerca de nadie que me conozca y me haga mala fama.

Ahí me dirigí yo, al baño de Damas, cual era el problema, que ahora era hombre. Vamos que ese no es problema. Cuantas veces antes me habia metido al baño de varones o el de mujeres siendo mujer y alguien me dijo algo…no.- Aquí voy- entro al baño y esta totalmente descampado…bue no hay nadie, me agacho y veo en el anteúltimo puerta los pies de una dama, de seguro es Michiru, por lo zapatos de punta y sino me acusaran de…acosador…no creo…debo tener un abogado por ahí que me saque del apuro. Siento ruido y me tiro a una de la puerta, la cierro y subo los pies al inodoro, es que mis pies en zapatos de hombre me encuentran rápido, así que aguardo a espera a que Michiru pase por delante de mi puerta…1…2…3…4…5…5…5…5…6…7…7…me aburro y me resbalo…5…8…y…

- que haces tu ahí ¿?- dice abriendo la puerta.  
- como sabes que soy yo y que no estaba haciendo nada ¿? Hay algo que se llama privacidad.  
- existe el baño de hombre.  
- me equivoque de baño- "no digan nada"- todavía no me acostumbro a que soy hombre. Tan solo hace como muchos 2 días que ando con este cuerpo  
- …- mostrando un dejo de asombro en su cara  
- te juro que no te miento- en eso sentimos un ruido. Y la agarro de la cintura y la meto conmigo al coso ese del baño: P…claro que tuve que subir lo pies para que no vean 4 pies y piensen cosas raras la gente, aunque tenerla tan cerca, no me hubiera molestado hacer cosas raras…xD.- hacia mucho que no me encerraba contigo en el baño-sonrió  
- eso será porque tu lo elegiste.  
- no, no lo elegí mira soy lo que tu quieras pero te juro me dieron este cuerpo hace dos días y que eh hecho ¿? nada, me desperté con alguien que dijo que era mi esposa, luego que tu y yo nos habíamos divorciamos porque me quería escapara con Serena. Por favor no se nada de eso. Si mi esposa es MUY linda pero Imaginate invente que me enferme para no besarla yo solo te amo a ti, te lo juro.  
Ella lentamente me agarra dulcemente el cuello con sus manos y me besa…si me besa…no perdí mi encanto…no la perdí…es un beso dulce…tierno…los mas lindo de la vida que me bese…no despegamos y nos quedamos mirándonos.  
- yo sabia que no me habías engañado y que todo esto era una mentira.- ahora fui yo quien la bese…pero le erró al inodoro y zas me caído…pero me detuvo Michiru y a Michiru la puerta. Que linda situación, imagínensela, menos para la espalda de Michiru.  
Abren lentamente la puerta.  
- pueden dejar de hacer tanto ruido los dos.- dice Alex.- que hacen los dos metidos ahí y en esas circunstancias, se podrían esperar ¿?  
- hablando aunque no creas porque escuchamos que alguien entraba…y por lo visto eras tu.  
- si yo entre para avisarte que hay un pequeño problema.  
- no traje tanta plata y no tengo tarjeta U.U.  
- descuida que de eso se arreglo tu papa. Digo nuestro o sea es lo mismo  
- mi papa ¿?  
-si, esta PAPA, MAMA y K…  
- nooooo, no lo digas- agarrandome la cabeza- ahora como me deshago de ella. No es mala pero es muy pesada.  
- como lo sabes no es que te fuiste de la casa temprano.  
- si, pero me ah llamado toda la tarde.-mostrando el visor del teléfono- es mas obsesiva que Michi  
- estas pagando tus pecados amor.- dice Michiru yendo a lavarse las manos- yo me voy a comer, con mi esposo.  
- NO como que con tu esposo ¿?.- en eso se siente ruido nuevamente de tacos acercándose. Ahí estábamos metidos lo tres…hay un dicho que dice si hay lugar para dos porque no para tres. Lo bueno era que estaba muy pegado a mi sirena.  
-ya le dije señora Tenoh. No se donde se metió Haruka  
- no te preocupes Alex dijo que estaba por acá.  
- Pero Alex tampoco esta.  
Mientras tanto en cuviculo del baño.  
-corre el pies. Porque sino nos caemos-me dice Michiru.  
- mía no es la culpa de que estés en tacos, es tu problema como te vistas.  
- se callan los dos- mirándonos Alex.- si hablan mas fuerte nos descubren.  
Del otro lado de la puerta.  
- intento llamarlo nuevamente.-agarra su celular y marca.  
Dos milésimas de segundos después.  
- Señora Tenoh escuche es como el celular de Haru.  
- como se te ocurre que mi hijo va estar metido por acá. Debe ser que esta afuera.  
- no, no yo siento el ruido en este habitación, el ringtone de Haru es muy especial.- corta y vuelve a llamar.  
Dentro del cuviculo. Tres personas hablando sumamente despacio.  
- Contesta o sal de aquí.- dice Michiru.  
-no, no me lancé a los leones por favor.- mirando a Alex- sal con mi celular. Michiru y yo estamos arriba de la tapa, se ven dos pies no seis.-sonrió.  
- y luego como me rescatan. ¿?- mirándome- no son totalmente mi familia y al igual que tu no se como actuar.  
-eso luego vemos.  
- Haru…me caigo.- agarrandose más de mí.  
- aguántate.-mirando a Alex.- salgamos los tres yo digo que algo tonto nos regañan y nos vamos.  
- y yo que hago con mi esposo. ¿?  
- lo mato y luego seguimos.  
- si eso supuse que harías-dice mi bella sirena sonriendo.  
En eso sentimos las mujeres desistieron y se van.  
-ya bajate del baño que no hay nadie.-digo dulcemente a mi amada  
- si tienes razón.-y baja los pies.  
Alex abre la puerta, sale, dentras de ella Michiru y luego yo. Para la sorpresa nuestra habia una mujer en el baño, de una edad medianamente mayor ya.  
- no les da vergüenza hacer esas cosas en un baño publico.  
Las dos damas me miran a mi.  
- yo te dije…-dice Alex.  
- arreglate tu amor- y se alejan dejándome solo con la señora.  
- no es lo que parece, ella es mi hermana y ella mi exesposa.- la señora se acerco a mi y me pego con la cartera. La primera persona que me pega siendo hombre y hay que decir que duele, que tendrá en la cartera, como mínimo un yunque.  
- pervertido.- y se aleja- la sociedad de hoy ah cambiado mucho.-cierra la puerta del baño.  
Michiru y Alex me miraban con una cara entre graciosa y una mirada asesina.  
- cual es el problema de ustedes dos?-camino – no estábamos haciendo nada. Soy un caballero.  
- si claro!!- las dos a dúo  
- malas personas.  
En eso estamos saliendo del baño cuando se empieza abrir un agujero en medio del piso.  
- eso es normal ¿? o yo estoy alucinando ¿?.- dice Alex.  
- no estas alucinando, y si se puede tomar como normal.-sonrió- welcome to my world, my crazy world.  
- no era que te iba mal en ingles- me mira Michiru.  
- mmm si a veces o otras no. U.U – mirando a Alex- pues bien de ahora en adelante que nada te asombre más de lo que te asombro lo último que viste. Los agujeros son cosas normales!!  
- Bien Haru, que harás?- el mar hablo  
- yo que haré, no será que haremos ¿?- el viento contesto.  
- tu eres el hombre aquí- sonriendo picaramente.  
- ah…T.T – suspirando profundamente- esperemos a que salga algo.  
- que manera valiente tienes de enfrentar las cosas.  
- no empecemos Michiru. Aquí nadie tiene los transformadores, que tal si me meto y no salgo. Iras tu y Alex como seres normales a una dimensión desconocida, que tal si sale una cosa rara y los atrapas  
- y bla bla – dice la "cosa desconocida" saliendo del agujero  
- Setsuna?- dice Michiru – Que haces aquí?  
- no, la pregunta es que hacemos aquí?-digo  
- pues ahora la descubrirán !!

Gracias a todo los que leen!!

Ahora si alguien tiene un idea loca o no ¡! La acepto con mucho gustoo!!

Si me quieren tirar otra cosa tmb xD


	12. Inconciente

Capitulo nº 11: inconsciente

- Haru amor despierta que llegaras tarde

Me di vuelta, abrí los ojos y veo que nos encontramos en casa. Me refriego los ojos, intentando ver mas allá de lo que veo.

- vamos Haru no es hora de quedarse en la cama, tienes que llevar a Hotaru a la escuela.

- Michiru, dime que paso anoche que no me acuerdo como llegue aquí. Y hasta por donde me acuerdo estaba sobrio. ¿Donde esta Setsuna o Alex?

- Ayer, algo altero las dimensiones de este mundo con el paralelo, Setsuna nos devolvió a nuestro año y Alex esta en su casa. ¿No te acuerdas que la fuimos a dejar?

- mmm, no – me siento en la cama – bueno si tu dices que paso eso te creeré. O sea mmm, mejor no digo nada, no coordino palabra alguna, me iré a bañar… si, si haré eso.- le di un beso en la frente y me metí en la ducha.

- como será posible que no recuerdo nada, esto ya no es común, hay algo o alguien que esta interfiriendo en mi vida, no puede ser que no tenga un día normal, por Dios!!!

- Haruka apurate con el baño!!

- si ya voy!!- gritando- será posible que ni bañarme en paz pueda – suspiro y cierro la canilla- pediré un día libre en la escudería.

Tome desayuno, lleve a Hotaru a la escuela y luego me dirigí a la escudería. Como era de esperarse o no, habia invasión de periodistas, ¿Qué será lo que pasara ahora? Me dije.

Estacione mi Rolls Roys dado que la Ferrari estaba reparándose y la moto no tenia ni idea donde estaba, en algo que tenia que andar. Y me baje.

- es cierto que cambiara de escudería y firmara para Renault o Lamborghini ¿? –saltaron los periodistas

- es primera vez que escucho acerca de estas ofertas, yo no voy a firmar con nadie pues nadie ha venido a hablar conmigo en persona y si fuera de otra manera se enterarían el día de la presentación de los pilotos no antes, así que dejen de molestar y vincularme con chisme, que mi trabajo es correr y no hablar con los periodistas.

- tampoco tiene miedo que el corredor Maximiliano sea el nuevo piloto de Ferrari ¿?

- eso esta asegurado ya ¿?

- no

- entonces, que miedo puedo tener, yo no le temo a nada ni siquiera a la muerte así que venga el que venga no puede hacerme frente, yo soy el corredor numero uno de Ferrari, de la formula uno, y de cualquier vehículo que tenga ruedas, mi único adversario si se quiere es el viento pero no creo que lo puedan poner a correr en una pista así que como eso es imposible yo sigo siendo el corredor numero uno de la escudería no soy ni el dos ni el tres sino el uno.

- entonces esta dispuesto a quedarse en el equipo, así traigan a Maximiliano ¿?

- yo soy de Ferrari, nací para correr con las mejores maquinas del mundo, y Ferrari las hace. Pero si traen a ese tal…como se llama Maximiliano verdad ¿? …. Si traen a ese piloto, lo traerán de segundo piloto no de primero para eso estoy acá, en los ultimas carreras he terminado primero siempre y con ventaja o me equivoco ¿?- silencio total en el Estacionamiento- pues bien creo que eso responde a sus respuestas, el día que me pasen me retirare de las carreras, yo no persigo a nadie, ellos me persiguen a mi.

Pase lo que quedo del estacionamiento en silencio, ahora quien corno era ese tal Maximiliano, que cuernos le pasa a Ferrari para ponerme de segundo piloto, a donde la vieron yo de segundo, correr para que el otro se lleve la fama, no eso así no se hará, si realmente traman algo así estoy dispuesto a irme a Renault o Lamborghini. Mientras yo seguí hablando para mi, pasaban las salas en donde la gente me miraba – pues bien ahora si hay un problema aquí – dije en voz baja.

Llegue a la sala de juntas, en donde estaban los empresarios, el equipo, mecánicos y todos lo que me conocían.

- pues bien señores que tiene que decir ¿?

- Haruka toma asiento – me dijo Toyohama – el señor di Montezemolo tiene que decirte algo

- escucho- tomando el asiento en la otra punta de la mesa.

- creo que te ha tomado por sorpresa el nuevo compañero que vas a tener

- así que es verdad que han de tomar a un muchacho que se llama Maximiliano – levante la ceja – creo que me debería haber enterado antes, yo creía que era parte del equipo pero ya veo que no.

- no es eso muchacho, si no que es algo de marketing, este chico es un buen corredor pero es mas marketinero que tú, el se presta para las presentaciones, anuncio de marcas y de mas cosas.

- o sea que por plata me andan cambiando, esta bien. Veo que esto son solo negocios

- yo sabia que ibas a entender

- entonces supongo que es el primer piloto verdad ¿?

Cuando uno acierta en ciertas preguntas el silencio solo te responde, y eso fue lo que paso en la sala.

- bueno señores veo que las palabras aquí sobran, me han dejado muy claro todo esto, que me dejan de lado por negocios hasta ahí lo aceptaba todos tenemos que vivir y si viene mas dinero pues a quien le va hacer mal un par de euros o dólares o yenes de más. Pero que me hayan corrido de mi puesto, eso si no que no lo voy a soportar.

- Haru es por un par de temporadas luego vuelves tu a primer piloto.

- lo siento señor Toyohama, pero yo no le piso los talones a nadie. O vuelvo a hacer primer piloto o me iré de la escudería ¿?

Silencio

- ¿y a donde te irías?- pregunto el señor di Montezemolo.

- usted vino de Italia para verme no ¿? Pues yo puedo ir a Italia para ver mis futuros presidentes o Francia, seguro que cualquier escudería me aceptaría como primer piloto. Sin mas el muchacho viene yo me voy,- así no mas me fui me pare y Salí de la habitación.

Caminaba fiadamente por el pasillo cuando una mano me detiene

- por favor Tenoh piensa lo que haces muchacho.

- señor Toyohama lo siento, por lo menos me podrían haber dicho, mi vida ya tiene bastante conflictos privados para que saquen esto, no, me han lastimado el orgullo así que me iré a otra escudería, yo quiero correr, pero no detrás de otro, sabemos lo que es el trabajo de un segundo piloto, dice en el papel usted tiene que estar a la altura de su compañero, en este caso el primer piloto le deberían haber puesto tiene que estar a la altura de su compañero, pero que va, están degenerando el deporte. Si ellos juegan con fuego se van a quemar. Lo único que lamento es irme así, entre por la puerta grande me tengo que ir por la chica.

Queridos lectores….siii ya se que me quieren matar…pues háganlo…es que …primero relamente mis sinceras disculpas

Porque me safe estuve totalmente fuera de imaginación lo lamentoo..

Es que termine el cole, y la facu , cosa de grandee

Quiero ser Peter pan!!!!!!!!

Nada mas que gracias a todos los que dejan respuesta comentarios, y gracias , a los que me agregan a sus historias favoritas…eso me enorgullece realmente

Y a los que quieras leer de los Cullen… si ahora me pegaron lo de los vampiros…rayosss odio mi ocio fastidioso …pues sibire un fics compartido con una amigaa

Nada mas los dejo.


	13. inconciente continuacion

(Continuación de inconsciente…ni modo que pensaran que lo iba dejar tan corto)

- señor Toyohama lo siento, por lo menos me podrían haber dicho, mi vida ya tiene bastante conflictos privados para que saquen esto, no, me han lastimado el orgullo así que me iré a otra escudería, yo quiero correr, pero no detrás de otro, sabemos lo que es el trabajo de un segundo piloto, dice en el papel usted tiene que estar a la altura de su compañero, en este caso el primer piloto le deberían haber puesto tiene que estar a la altura de su compañero, pero que va, están degenerando el deporte. Si ellos juegan con fuego se van a quemar. Lo único que lamento es irme así, entre por la puerta grande me tengo que ir por la chica.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así que deje lo que se estaba convirtiendo en mi exescuderia, ni modo que me iba a quedar aquí y de la manera en la que me estaban tratando. Agarre mis pertenencias y me despedí de mis compañeros de equipo, por las caras que tenían sabían muy bien que yo iba actuar de esa manera, pues es lógico que como cabeza dura que soy no razono. Pero ni aunque razonara me quedaría aquí.  
Salí por la gran puerta del frente y ahí volvían a estar los periodistas. Frenen, tome una gran bocanada de aire y me fui derecho a meterme entre ellos, me habían cambiado por el marketing ahora comenzaría mi venganza.  
- bien señores, como ustedes me han dado la gran noticia antes que Ferrari, yo os daré una noticia igual…- tome aire- acabo de renunciar a ser piloto de Ferrari, dado que como ustedes me han dicho me han desplazado de mi puesto y eso no lo puedo permitir, yo soy el viento y por lo mismo nadie corre a mi velocidad. Así que si me están viendo los presidentes del resto de las companias, escucho las ofertas, mi destino esta en mis manos y yo elegiré.- en eso se me ocurrió una gran idea- solo tengo una gran petición, que me contraten a mi y a mi copiloto.- "si es que me dice que Alex"- sin mas muchas gracias por entrometerse esta vez en mi vida.- llegue a mi vehículo abrí la puerta y me marche del lugar.

Me pase lo que restaba en de la mañana paseando, no quería ir a la facultad no tenia ganas de tener que escuchar a los profesores y menos tener que verle la cara a mi profesora de ingles, luego de su gran apuesta de ponerme a Michiru de profesora, eso en parte era bueno y malo, pues en la ultima semana, o lo que pasaran los días, porque ni noción del tiempo que pasaba tenia, Michiru todos los días me recordaba lo mismo, cuando vamos a estudiar y yo por A o B o C me escapaba pero estando libre que podría hacer, nada de nada.  
Me dirigí a una café por algo de tomar, el calor aquí se estaba poniendo tan insoportable como yo. El clima en pleno diciembre estaba medio raro, pero eso no era culpa de nuestro villano si no de nosotros los humanos.  
No muy grata fue mi sorpresa cuando veo a los hermanitos Kou en mi cafetería preferida, que demonios estarían haciendo acá, seguro que se habían enterado de mi transformación o a ellos también los habían vueltos a un sexo, si yo era raro antes ellos me ganaban.  
Me baje del auto y entre al lugar, escaparme para no verlos, no así yo no actuaba y mi día ya era malo como para que ellos lo puedan arruinar mas, así me decidí por entrar alli ni modo que me fuera otro lugar por un café helado.  
Estaban sentados en una mesa del fondo del local, todos muy callados y por lo visto no se habían dado cuenta de mi llegada, así que gentilmente fui hacia ellos, capas que si me pelaba un rato me podría calmar antes de llegar a mi casa.

- muy buenas tardes kous.- dije arrastrando una silla a la mesa – espero que no me echen, vengo en son de paz.- "por ahora"  
- Haruka ¿?- me pregunto Seiya- eres tu ¿?  
- si, el mismo.  
- él ¿?- los tres se miraron primero y luego a mi.  
- si, ahora soy el. No me miren así, un tal Lord Death me ha hecho esto.  
Una chica de la cafetería se nos acerco.  
- les puedo tomar su pedido ¿?  
- claro lo mismo de siempre, yo quiero un café Helado, un jugo de naranja exprimido y tostadas.  
- y los señores que van a pedir ¿?  
- agua – dijo Teiki  
-…- Yaten- coca cola.  
- creo que pediré lo mismo que Haruka, solo que a mi pondrías un pedaso de selva negra, tengo mucha hambre. – Me miro- el viaje ha sido muy largo.  
- así que acaban de llegar ¿?  
- si- me afirmaron lo tres.  
- pues bien señorita- recordando que la niña todavía no se iba – creo que nada por ahora.- le sonreí y ella se enrojeció.  
- así que no saben nada de nada.  
- no en verdad vinimos en verdad de vacaciones.  
- Ho que bien, por lo visto hay temporada alta para extraterrestres- hice una mueca- no se enojen no es por ustedes.  
- acaso te han afectado mucho a ti, que nos tratas muy amable ¿?- me dijo en un tono muy pesado Yaten.  
- no, solo que no tengo ganas de pelear. Para que pelar con ustedes, lo nuestro quedo en el pasado, yo solo defendía a mi princesa y ustedes a la de ustedes, aunque a alguien se le daba por defender a las dos.- mire a Seiya- pero ahora no tengo porque preocuparme de Serena. Esta feliz con Darien y esta embarazada- "bien mentí en lo de feliz pero era para que Seiya eso".- pero eso no es lo único que ha pasado, como les dije ha aparecido un nuevo villano, muy egocéntrico por cierto que se le da por jugar con las dimensiones del tiempo, o por lo menos eso es los que nos dice Setsuna. Cada día desde que ese tal Lord a aparecido tengo problemas con mi memoria y para peor ahora me cambiaron de puesto en mi trabajo y para no perder la costumbre de perder, me auto despedí.  
- ¿y de que trabajabas?- me pregunto Teiki.  
- era el primer corredor de la escudería de Ferrari, lo acepte luego de que me separe por un tiempo de Michiru.- mire a Seiya que se empezó a formar un sonrisa en sus labios. – dije que me separe un tiempo de Michi no que estuviera separado, ahora somos una feliz pareja padres de dos criaturas.  
- dos ¿?- me miraron los incrédulos Kou.  
- la primera es Hotaru – "idiotas"- y luego esta nuestro bebe Kiafuu, que sinceramente ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos días tiene, si no es que tiene un semana. Ha por cierto si se pregunta si es mi hijo, si lo es, aunque no lo crean, es algo por la alineación de los planetas, y bla bla bla que no da al caso que ustedes sepan y menos que comprendan.  
- y las chicas?  
- ellas están muy bien, a cada una le va muy bien en sus estudios y trabajos. Son realmente buenas. La única que esta un poco mas o menos en Mina por un golpe que obtuvo de Lord Death por cambiarle el nombre, pero se estaba recuperando.

La muchacha de la cafetería vino con nuestros pedidos, los dejo y se fue.

- y ustedes que cuentan ¿? Dijeron que estaban por vacaciones no ¿?  
- si, allá en nuestro plata no hay tanta agua, me refiero a playa, y queríamos venir  
- pero Seiya, esta bien que hoy hace calor, por lo raro que se pone el clima a veces pero estamos cerca de navidad. No creo que te quieras meter al agua con 3 grados bajo cero.  
- vinimos por Navidad a pasar navidad aquí, queremos experimentar que se siente.  
- ¿en su planeta no pasan navidad?  
- no.- los tres me miraron.  
- esta bien…y esperan a que alguien los invite verdad ¿?- Ho ahora si es genial los tendré que invitar a mi casa.- como no tengo remedio, no me queda otra que decirle que esta navidad la pasaran las chicas en mi casa, así celebramos el recuentro.  
En eso me sonó el celular, y veo por el indentificador de llamada que era Alex.  
- Hola hermanita como estas ¿?  
- creo que bien por lo menos mejor de lo que debes estar tu, ¿Cómo es eso que te marchas de Ferrari?  
- ha eso, pues nose lo hice inconsciente pero tengo un plan, luego a la noche lo hablamos mejor, tengo que proponerte algo, y no me puedes decir que no.  
- que cosa ¿?.  
- quiero que seas mi copiloto. Somos los dos el mismo viento, pensa en esto, que mejor que dos Tenoh corriendo en una escudería podemos romper todos los record y así me podré vengar de Ferrari  
-…- Alex solo respiraba un poco más fuerte.  
- te lo dejare pensar. Te quiero nos vemos a la noche. – corte.  
- Kous van a venir a navidad o no ¿?- pregunte  
- claro que si, si va estar tu hermana.- me dijo Seiya  
- … ustedes si sabían de mi hermana pedasos de sinvergüenza si los agarro cerca de ella, ustedes mejor que se den por muertos.  
- Teiki, si sabíamos de tu hermana solo que no vinimos 100% por ella.  
- entonces?  
- tiempo al tiempo. – Teiki se paro y sus hermanos lo imitaron. – nos vemos mañana en la cena, ahí estaremos.  
- mandale saludos de mi parte a Michiru quieres- dijo Seiya a 5 metros mío.  
- claro se los daré.

Me volví a quedar solo en el lugar, así que ellos sabían que tenia una hermana pero no del resto o si lo sabían lo ocultaban bien. Ho genial primera navidad con mi hijo y cerca de ellos.

- disculpe, ¿ le traigo la cuenta?  
- ¿que?  
- si, la cuenta de la comida y la graciosa.

Mire la mesa y me di cuenta que se habían ido sin pagar.

"que gente sinvergüenza, esto resulto al revés de lo que quería"

- claro dime ¿cuantos es?  
- 104 yenes  
- que?- pero si no pidieron mas que yo  
- si le digo lo que comieron.  
- no, mejor no – agarre la billetera y le di lo que me pidió- quédate con el vuelto, te daría mas pero no tengo mucho mas. Lo siento.

**Gracias a todos por leer, lo único que les puedo decir es gracias, por perder el tiempo leyendo lo que hago xD, pues voy de a poco porque nose me quedo a veces sin ideas, y otras las tengo pero no tengo un cuaderno y un lápiz cerca así que se me escapan de la cabeza. Bueno sin mas espero que el cap les halla gustado, lamento enredarlos si eso pasa, me disculpo pero todo tiene un porque, si no pregúntele a un filosofo (no me miren a mi). Desde nuevamente gracias. Y si les Gusta crepúsculo, ando haciendo un fics con una amiga sobre esta apasionante historia de vampiros, que involucra a mi Dr. Cullen y a Edward (que es de ****Indo Kou**** xD), que se llama Romántica Soledad**

**Desde ya gracias y nos veremos la próxima, gracias por las ideas y los comentarios, me sirven mucho, por agregar a esta historia como favorita, creo que no me olvido de nada U.U eso espero, nos vemos.**


	14. juego inocente

Capitulo nº 12: juego inocente

Salí sin mas del bar y me puse a deambular por Tokio no sabia que mas hacer, Michiru estaría con Kiafuu en la casa de mis suegros, y sabia de sobras que a pesar del cambio, mi instinto sabia que no iba a ser muy bienvenido ahí. A parte con todo esto de los cambios de cuerpo y de mas era un gran desafió para mi, pues te cambian el cuerpo pero no viene con un manual o chip incorporado que te dice cómo se usa, de cómo afeitarse o de ir al baño, por no poner mas ejemplos.

Seguí paseando por las calles y por fin me decidí por ir al parque de toda mi vida, ver el volar los pájaros estaría bueno para poder pensar en como le diría a Alex mi propuesta de que se uniera a mi en las carreras.

Me recosté en uno de los bancos de la plaza mirando el cielo, el sol se estaba poniendo dando paso lentamente al anochecer.

- te molestaría si te acompaño.¿?

Me voltea para ver quien era.

- claro que no Serena, puedes acompañarme será agradable.- me deslice para un lado para dejarle espacio en la banca.

- ¿y como te va con el nuevo cuerpo?

- creo que bien, a pesar de que hay cosas que no se me dan, como el afeitarme, pero creo que nos estamos llevando bien y que mi memoria del pasado se acuerda de otras cosas, bueno eso creo.

- me alegro por ti.- me miro y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- y bien que harás para mañana ¿?

- es navidad!!!!!!!!!!!

- no será que lo habías olvidado Bombón no ¿?

- no, como crees, por quien me tomas ¿?

-…- la mire con ingenuidad- te tomo por Serena.

- muy gracioso, aunque no crean he cambiado soy mas madura. Y ya no se me olvidan las cosas menos fechas importantes, ya tengo el regalo de todos. ¿ y tu?

- yo, pues no tengo el regalo de todas y todos, pero eso se soluciona fácil teniendo a Hotaru y a Michiru quienes les encanta ir de compras. Yo solo voy a pasear con ellas, pues hace años que no opino en regalos a menos que no tenga otra opción- la mire – es que tengo pésimo gusto a veces. Pero ahora que esta Kiafuu, me entretendré mas en los shopping.

- te gusta ser padre y tener una familia al lado de Michiru ¿?

- claro que si, nunca pensé que esto se daría… a lo que me refiero eso de tengamos un hijo biológico nunca pensé que podría hacerse realidad. Es muy lindo que la familia se agrande, Hotaru es una excelente hermana y Michiru es muy buena madre y yo…creo que hago bien mi papel. Cuando tengas a Rini te darás cuenta que las cosas se cambian por completo.- vi por el refilo de mi ojo que Serena bajaba la cabeza.

- mira Bombón la conversación del otro día, en la cual tu me dijiste todo eso que sentías por mi, la verdad…seria cruel decirte que siento lo mismo por ti, porque es mentira, Serena déjame ayudarte como amigo te lo pido, quiero que seas feliz, porque yo te quiero hasta te podría decir que te amo pero no como el te amo de amor de pareja. Es otro sentimiento.- le tome la mano- acepta ser mi amiga.

Se deshizo de mi mano y se paro, con actitud de querer echarse a correr pero se dio media vuelta y me miro.

- si te quiero tener de amigo y como tal te pediré un favor en vez de un regalo de navidad?

- dime que puedo hacer.

- que me des un beso…

Me acerque a ella lentamente y deposite un beso en su mejilla. Ella se rió y me abrazo.

- yo no decía un beso ahí.

Ahora me encontraba en sus brazos, me miro a los ojos, su boca se fue acercándose peligrosamente a la mía y en cuestión de segundos sus labios se juntaron con los míos apasionadamente.

- serena no dificultes las cosas.- le dije al alejarme de ella.

- porque siempre me tengo que enamorar de personas equivocadas- se sentó en la banca de nuevo.

- uno no manda en el corazón. Darien te ama solo que es un poco frió, dale una oportunidad.

- tu crees que el me ama ¿?- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- claro que si, tu crees que el se deja llevar por esto del destino y todo eso, yo no creo eso, el te ama, dale tiempo – me acerque a ella y le tome las manos- nuestro pequeño beso quedara entre nosotros, nadie tiene por que enterarse, ¿si? – Ella me miro - ¿quieres que te diga algo?

- dime.

- no besas tan mal- sonreí y serena me devolvió otra sonrisa- ahora te ves mas linda.- me senté a su lado- ¿sabes a quien invite a mi casa para navidad?

- a tus padres, a tu hermana, a mi, a las chicas…

- jajaja si, si a todos ellos pero me refería a otras personas. A unos amigos tuyos.

- ¿amigos míos?

- si, los hermanitos Kou vendrán mañana a cenar para navidad.

- es una broma no ¿?

-…- levante una ceja – tu crees que yo bromeo cuando hablo del trío ese, no, no es una broma, los invite por cortesía y porque sabia que te alegrarías de ver a Seiya.

- gracias por todo Haru- miro su reloj- me iré es hora de que me valla a mi casa, Darien estará por llegar.

- me haces un favor de amiga bombón ¿?

- claro el que quieras.

- cuídate y no hagas cosas tontas mañana quieres. Ahora que Seiya esta aquí no te le tires en los brazos porque será mi deber estrangularlo con mis manos antes que llegue hasta a ti, no voy a dejarte esta vez que la línea de amistad se rompa entre ustedes.

- ya no siento nada por Seiya mas que una amistad como la que tu sientes por mi.

- entonces no tengo de que preocuparme, no vemos mañana.

- hasta mañana amigo mío

En pocos minutos se marcho perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Agarre mi teléfono y marca a Michiru para saber donde estaba y si necesitaba de mí. Pero nadie contestaba su celular, tampoco iba a llamar a la casa de sus padres, no quería escuchar gritos por parte del padre.

Llegue a casas.

- estoy en casa, hay alguien por ahí.

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!- Hotaru sale de la sala- papa te quiero presentar a mi novio.

- no que querías tenerlo con vida ¿?- le digo al oído.

- no serias capas de matarlo- luego me miro con sus grandes ojos violetas- no me harías sufrir verdad ¿?

- no, estaba bien preséntamelo – me agarro de la mano y me condujo a la sala donde estaban jugando twister.

El muchacho era de 1,63 más o menos bastante alto para tener su edad, ojos azules verdosos y pelo negro azabache.

Se paro al verme, se enderezo y automáticamente me estiro la mano.

- buenas noches señor mi nombre es Gabriel Deamon y soy el novio de su hija.

- ha si, yo soy el papa de tu novia Deamon, mi nombre Haruka Tenoh - le estreche la mano medianamente fuerte como para que le doliera un poquito- así que estaban jugando al twister, divertido juego – me senté en el sofá- no se distraigan conmigo sigan jugando.

Hotaru lo agarro del brazo y luego me miro a mí.

- te piensas quedar ahí ¿?

- porque no es mi casa, a caso no puede ver a mi hija jugar twister con su novio, estaba bien si molesto me iré – mire a mi reloj de muñeca – aunque de ser a si lamento que el joven Gabriel se tenga que ir son las 8 de la noche, es muuy tarde para que este aquí.

- pero papa ya comimos podemos seguir jugando.

- estaba bien hasta y media, solo un rato mas, no creo que los padres del muchacho querrán esperar mucho mas a su hijo, no es verdad Deamon ¿?

- claro, mi papa llega como a esta hora para comer.

- ha sido un gusto conocerte, espero que mañana te pasas por aquí- lo mire

- si, como no señor- sonrió nerviosamente- hasta mañana

Me fui de la sala y me dirigí a mi habitación, que mas me faltaba en el día para que sea fantástico. Un ataque de Lord Death, porque con eso hacia cartón lleno.

Me saque la camisa y me tire a la cama, Michiru y el pequeño seguro que vendría pronto, mientras los esperaría viendo televisión.

Luego de un rato sentí como mi hija le gritaba a su novio que lo amaba y que lo vería mañana.

Y al poco tiempo el auto de Michiru llego, luego del corto tiempo de separación que tuvimos mi sirena se habia comprado un hermoso BMW descapotable rojo.

- hola amor, lamento haberme tardado pero me entretuve haciendo las compras para mañana.

- no hay problema estaba mirando la tele ¿y Kiafuu?

- en su dormitorio durmiendo al cuidado de Hotaru.

- a que bueno- la atraje hacia mí y le di un beso en el cuello- supongo que abras escuchado que renuncie.

- entonces es verdad?- me devolvió el mismo beso

- no te preocupes por nada – la abrase y la lleve hacia la cama- tengo todo planeado.- la bese tiernamente.

Ella dejo de hablar en palabras y me empezó a besarme con más intensidad, sus finos dedos paseaban por mi ahora plano pero formado pecho y mientras mis manos paseaban por sus caderas hasta bajar a sus muslos, que podrían ser perfectamente la envía de cualquiera diosa del Olimpo, mi manos seguían recorriendo su cuerpo encontrado solamente perfección a su paso.

Como pude apague el televisor y las luces para que quedáramos solamente iluminados por el reflejo de la luna.

La ropa poco a poco fue desapareciendo de nuestros cuerpos para encontrarse en el suelo de la habitación, los zapatos, la camisa, la blusa, el pantalón, la falda hasta que llegaron al suelo aquellas últimas prendas íntimas.

El viento por fin se habia encontrado con el mar.

Luego de tanto tiempo se volvían a unir

Las sabanas cubrían nuestros cuerpos ahora totalmente desnudos.

En estos momentos del devenir es cuando me doy cuenta del porque los marineros perdían las cabeza ante la alucinación de aquellas bellezas marinas.

Sus manos se encontraban en mi espalda, su boca ahora en mi oído susurraban las cosas mas lindas del mundo y mi cuerpo se estremecía al escuchar mi nombre salir de aquella voz

La noche era testigo de los besos, de las carisias, del descontrol de nuestra pasión que ocurría bajo el castillo de amor formado por las sabanas.

El silencio de la noche cada tanto fue quebrado por algún gemido y otras veces los gemidos fueron ahogados en suspiros que dejábamos escapar mientras nuestras manos se encontraban en aquel juego.

En aquella noche la mar y el viento se habían vuelto un solo elemento.

**Espero que el capitulo halla gustado, de mas esta decir que no se escribir lemmon, nunca fue lo mío. **

**Gracias por los comentarios que me dejan.**


	15. fiesta part1

Declaimer: los personajes no son mios…si no, estaria … que se yo que estaria haciendo.

Capitulo nº 13: ¿Fiesta?

Me desperté sin muchos ánimos, a pesar que hoy era noche buena y que estaba nevando, no quería salirme de la cama, seguro que si me salgo Hotaru, Michiru o Setsuna me atraparan para las últimas compras y no tengo ganas de salirme a congelarme, o ir algún sitio donde este lleno de personas locas por las fiestas.

La puerta se abrió dando lugar a mis dos pequeñas criatura.

La más grande tomo a la más pequeña en brazos para acostarse en la cama.

- Adivina que papa Haru- dijo Hotaru.

- no tengo ánimos de adivinar nada luciérnaga, acabo de abrir los ojos y las neuronas no creo que funcionen.

- esta la tía Alex aquí en casa – dijo sonriente – quiere hablar con vos.

- de acuerdo, dile que ya voy – le di un beso a Hotaru y a Kiafuu- vayan a entretenerla por mi.

Mi luciérnaga agarro a mi príncipe y salieron de la habitación.

Perezosamente me salí de la cama, para darme un ducha de agua caliente antes de soportar el frió.

Luego de terminar con mis cosas, me dirigí a la cocina en donde se escuchaban varias risas.

- buenos días – salude a todos los presentes que estaban en la cocina, le di un beso a Michiru y agarre un pote con cereales y me senté en la punta de la mesa.

- Bien Alex ¿haz pensado en mi proposición de ser mi copiloto? – indagué mientras jugaba con los cereales que se sumergían en la leche.

- si – contesto algo tensa – no estoy seguro y no creo que a mi familia le guste, Rioga es muy sobre protector no va permitir que me una a un lugar lleno de hombres.

- va esas son excusas, en el periodismo deportivo hay tantas sanguijuelas y lobos como en la formula Uno, no tienes porque inhibirte lo que te digan en tu casa, sino no, no llegaras a ningún lugar en tu vida.

- Por eso mismo yo me voy a comprar un auto – dijo Hotaru.

- ni lo pienses eres muy pequeña – le contesto Michiru.- no tienes edad para conducir.

- papa Haru conduce de los 6 años, empezó con autitos hasta llegar a los autos. ¿Por qué yo no?- me miro a mi con cara de cordero.

- Hotaru, no puedo pasar por arriba de las palabras de tu madre, si quieres te llevo a los autos chocones.

- No, ya no son una niña he crecido – grito para desaparecer tras la puerta.

- Hotaru Tomoe vuelve ahora mismo – salio Michiru tras de ella.

Yo sonreí, agarre al pequeño Kiafuu que lo habían dejado ahí solito, y me volví para ver a Alex.

- ¿Y aceptas o no?

- si

- ¡genial! – Nos abrazamos – estoy hay que festejarlo en grande dos Tenoh juntos.- puse a Kiafuu en el cochecito y agarre una botella de Champagne.

- Haru no es temprano para beber!

- ¿quien dijo que la íbamos a beber? – agite la botella y la destape, volcando su contenido en mi queridísima hermana.

- te voy a matar – Setsuna se quedo en el marco de la puerta- ¡el piso de la cocina! ¿A caso tú no piensas?

- si a veces – le dije – vamos Setsu hay que festejar - rociándola con Champagne.

Alex se entro a reír y eso contagio a Setsuna que se le calmaron los ánimos por un tiempo, luego de eso yo termine limpiando el piso con un trapa de piso.

Alex se fue a cambiar prometiéndome que en la noche nos veríamos.

La tarde paso rápida, más si tienes que hacer de transporte de carga, que las luces allá que acá que no que iban allá, los platos, los adornos, agrandar la mesa porque esta vez no éramos un batallón éramos dos como mínimo, buscar sillas y lo de siempre, compras de última hora.  
¿Por que siempre pasa eso? Todas las navidades lo mismo, porque no se acuerdan antes.  
Dieron las 7 de la tarde y la casa estaba llena de gente, todas las chicas habían llegado, los hermanitos Kou también habían llegado para mi desgracia.

- Haru, ¿Por qué no vas al piano a tocar alguna canción navideña?  
- de acuerdo - dije sin muchas ganas, creo que tengo efecto "el Grinch".

Me senté en el piano y toque un par de temas, como noche de paz o algún que otro villancico famoso, como las campanitas. Kiafuu esta feliz con la música.  
El timbre sonó y Michiru, salio atender. Luego de cinco minutos apareció con Alex y su familia.  
Se podía decir que estábamos todos acepto mis padres ellos todavía no habían llegado.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ya se ahora vienen los retos y lamento tardarme tanto pero como he estado escribiendo un FF compartido de Twilight se me ha escapado las neuronas para ese lugar a de mas que tuve otras cosas que hacer durante todo febrero y parte de marzo…uff esto de estudiar …**

**Ya desde ahroa en mas se empieza resolver todo…**

**Adelanto…Los padres de haru y alex se encontraran en navida, asi que imaginence la que se viene xD**

**Ya ahora si me despido, de sobran sabenque me pueden aventar lo que quieran , ya se que viene regaños lo siento de verdad….**


	16. Fiesta parte2

_**Declaimer: los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen.**_

_**+-+-+-+**_

_Me senté en el piano y toque un par de temas, como noche de paz o algún que otro villancico famoso, como las campanitas. Kiafuu esta feliz con la música. __  
__El timbre sonó y Michiru, salio atender. Luego de cinco minutos apareció con Alex y su familia. __  
__Se podía decir que estábamos todos acepto mis padres ellos todavía no habían llegado._

**+-+-+-+-**

**Capitulo nº 13 parte 2: ¿Fiesta?**

Mi hermana entro seguido con su familia, yo deje de tocar el piano para ir a saludar.

Las chicas se pararon al igual que los hermanos Kou, para saludar.

- No puedo creer que los… ellos…estén ellos aquí – me dijo al señalar al trío.

- No te preocupes yo tampoco me creo que estén aquí, intento ignorarlos.

- Haru deja de ser así con nuestros invitados – me dijo Michiru.

- Te recuerdo que los invite yo, yo – indicándome con las manos hacia mi persona– por esa cosa, la extraña enfermedad que se llama espirito navideño.

Seiya se acerco a mi hermana, y le estiro la mano para saludarla, ella la toma y la estrecho fuertemente, para después abrazarlo a el y al resto de los invitados incluidos a las chicas y Darien.

Luego de los saludos, y las respectivas presentaciones, por parte de todos, pasamos al comedor.

- Michiru esto esta muy delicioso.- dijo Serena.- mmm no te puedo explicar lo rico que sabe. Aunque Lita tú no te quedas atrás. – comiendo un trozo de pollo relleno.

- Serena contrólate no puedes comer tanto.- dijo Darien dulcemente.

- recuerda que como por dos.

- seguro que comes por dos, yo diría que comes por más de dos.- acoto Rei quien estaba sentada enfrente de la rubia. Las chicas se cruzaron una de aquellas miradas que matan pero que no pasa nada. Luego de eso se pusieron a reír.

- Como en los viejos tiempos – dijo Amy.

- Pero dejen especio para el postre. Que si hay tormenta de nieve pronosticada para los próximos días es porque Haru ha cocinado pastel.- anuncio Michiru.

- ¿Ahora me harás la competencia?- me dijo Lita.

- no para nada, a ti no te supera nadie, y la verdad que si cocine es porque ensucie en la mañana el piso de la cocina. – Mire a mi hermana – lastima que me dejaron a mi solo cocinando. A si que yo les advierto si comen y les pasa algo es puramente casualidad.

- si seguro Haru, si nos intoxicamos es que me querías matar.- dijo Seiya.

- descuida que si lo quisiera hacer lo haría con algo menos dulce que un pastel. A parte no me fió del cianuro para matarte, eso no te haría nada me apuesto. ¿Quieres probar? Creo que por ahí tengo una reserva cerca de los condimentos.

- veo que la paternidad te a puesto de mejor humor – dijo sonriendo.

- si, sabes que si – en eso sonó el timbre.

- yo voy – dijo Hotaru corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada.

- ¿y por que va tan contenta a la puerta?

- por Gabriel

- ¿Quien es Gabriel? – dijo Darien.

- el novio de Hotaru…- dije seriamente.

- wouo vaya paso y los has dejado entrar aquí?

- Seiya cierra el pico o iré enserio a comprar cianuro y te lo haré tragar.

- ¿Solamente a mi?

- Si te quiero tanto que te comprare solamente a ti.

- ¿Y bien Rioga cual es tu oficio?- interrumpió Yaten.

- soy mecánico en mis tiempos libres pero estoy en la carrera de abogacía.

- y tienes un acento muy exquisito… ¿de donde eres?

- nací en Gran Bretaña, mas específicamente, soy Londinense.

- ¿y tu Alex?

- Soy periodista deportivo.

- y muy buena corredora – dije mire a los padres de Alex- bueno dado que estamos rehuidnos me gustaría que el señor y la señora Toyiba dejaran que Alex fuera mi copiloto. Yo he visto como conduce autos de carrera y creo que no hay nadie mejor en el mundo que pueda seguirme el paso tan de cerca y ser mi copiloto, he recibido una oferta de Mercedez Benz y tengo el trato acordado, no solo necesitan un piloto si no un copiloto y bue se que Alex quiere, pero a ella les gustaría que fuera bajo su autorización de otro manera debo decir que estarían haciendo una injusticia alejándola de las pistas y me temo que siempre me salgo con las mías – dije sonriendo.- por favor

- Alex ¿que quieres hacer hija?

- si ustedes me dejan yo gustosa acepto.

- entonces brindemos por la nueva unión. Ganaremos todos los trofeos del mundo, así que empiecen a comprar una repisa grande, grande.

Hotaru entro con su noviecito, trajimos champagne y brindamos, las horas seguían pasando, mis padres no aparecían.

El celular de Rioga sonó, el se disculpó con los presentes y se fue de la casa diciendo que tenia que hacer un trabajo importante, algo raro habia tras esa llamada, justo noche buena. Algo raro habia pero luego me encargaría de saber que pasaba.

- Son las doce es hora de brindar.- juntamos nuestras copas y volvimos a brindar.

- hay que dejar de brindar porque Bombón no puede seguir tomando, sabemos como se pone de alegre – dije sonriendo y las chicas se rieron.

- bueno nosotros nos retiramos es muy tarde y con el anuncio de tormenta de nueve no queremos que nos agarre.

- los acompaño a la puerta

- gracias.

- Alex si quieres yo te llevo a la casa mas tarde – le dije.

- Gracias, entonces te acompaño a la puerta a despedir a mis padres.

El señor y la señora Toyiba se despidieron de todos los presentes.

Cuando salí afuera para despedir cerca del auto de ellos que estaba en la acera, en ese preciso momento llego un auto blanco muy familiar. Del vehículo se bajaron dos figuras a las cuales yo sabía muy bien de quienes se trataban.

- Haru amorcito, lamentamos el retraso pero no sabes como esta la autopista- dijo mi mama dándome un abrazo. - ¿donde están mis nietos?

- tu nieta esta con su novio, y tu nieto esta durmiendo.- dije devolviéndole el abrazo- por suerte están aquí. – cuando nos despegamos.- Hey papa corre el auto para que mis invitados se puedan retirar y nadie le estropee el auto a nadie, no quiero conflictos.

Mi madre se voltio para ver a mis invitados y se quedo petrificada como el doctor, se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Yo mire a Alex y Alex me miro con confusión, a pesar de que sabíamos que compartíamos sangre, nunca nadie nos habia dicho la verdad, y a ella le costaba asimilar la realidad.

- Mama te presento al Doctor Haruka Toyiba, y a la señora Hiromy de Toyiba, ellos son padres de mi amiga Alex – dije señalando a la rubia – y debo decir que me a salvado la vida el otro día que tuve un pequeño accidente. – Mire fijamente a ambos – y ella es mi madre…

- Asuko – dijo el doctor.

- Toyiba – dijo mi padre quien aparecía de atrás de mi madre.- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Kuro, yo…

- Lo que pasa papa es que yo invite al doctor a cenar por las fiestas dado que como le acabo de comentar a mama, Alex es mi amiga y el señor aquí como ejerce medicina y yo tuve un percance el otro día me atendió. A parte el me dijo que fueron compañeros de escuela no veo que tenga de malo que se vean, o ¿hay algo que deba saber?

- No para nada Ruka – mi padre y el doctor se dieron la mano.- a sido un gusto verlo.

- lo mismo digo, me voy que me esperan en el auto.

- Adiós – dijo mi madre.

- Bueno doctor, no se preocupe por Alex, cuando ella lo decida yo la llevo a casa.

- claro, gracias por la cena.

- de nada.

El hombre se subió al auto y se marcho del lugar. Alex fue la primera en entrara seguida de mi madre, mi papa se demoro mas y antes de que entráramos me tomo del brazo.

- no me gusta que te involucres con esa familia.- me dijo firme.

- ¿por que? Nunca haz sido de decirme cosas sobre mis amistades, ahora no tienes derecho de decirme sobre con quien juntarme o con quien no, ellos son buenos ¿o es que me están ocultando algo? – Yo sabia la verdad pero esperaba que me la dijeran ellos.- si me están ocultando algo tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz papa, así que piensa si me lo van a decir o no.- el me quedo mirando fijamente pero bajo su mirada, entro en la casa.

Entre en el hall y Michiru camino hacia mí.

- ¿Que le paso a tu papa?

- fantasma del pasado, vio a mi otro papa y creo que no le gusto nada.

- ¿que hubiera pasado si se hubieran visto en la cena?

- no se, pero yo quería que hoy digieran la verdad. En algún momento lo harán yo lo se.

- No puedes obligarles que te lo digan.

- Si puedo, y si no lo hacen pronto les diré que se la verdad. Solo quiero que lo digan, no pienso cambiarme el apellido ni nada de eso, no tengo bronca hacia nadie, solo quiero la verdad.

- Haru…- del fondo se escuchaba como algo de cristal se rompía.

- Adiós alguna de tus copas – dije sonriendo.

Michiru salio corriendo, por decirlo de alguna manera a ver que pasaba en el comedor. Yo fui algo mas rezagado y al entrar vi como Seiya intentaba defenderse de Alex.

- Ella empezó.

- no lo creo.- dije - ¿Que rompieron?

- estaba forcejeando por un de pastel y las copa termino pagando las consecuencias- me dijo Michiru con tono de resignación – enzima era un juego nuevo traído de Inglaterra.

- No te preocupes, te prometo que yo te consigo uno igual.- dijo Alex sonriendo

- a claro niña rica, claro como tu papi es de allá te traerá uno

-cierra el pico, pensé que eres caballeroso, pero me equivoque, porque no eres como tu hermanos y te portas como ellos – lo miro fijo.- como caballero me debiste dejar ese pedaso a mi.

- si claro tu, y quien me iba quitar el hambre, ¿Tu? – dijo levanto las cejas.

- Hey Kou aléjate de Alex o te sacare de mi casa.- dije

- pero ella…

- no empieces o te saco de aquí- dije- si quieres mas pastel hay en la heladera de la cocina, ve por el si quieres.

- tu eres el anfitrión. Se bueno trae.

- no lo soy así que ve tu si quieres.

- Haruka Tenoh – dijo mi madre- no te he criado así, ve por mas pastel.- mire a mi mama y luego a Seiya que me hacia caras.- el es un jovencito agradable.

- claro mama es porque no lo conoces.

Me levante y agarre el pastel, que era de crema con frutillas.

- ahí tienes Kou yo fui por el pastel. Ahora te lo sirves tú, sirviente no soy.

Luego de eso abrimos los regalos, todos estaban contentos con lo recibido.

Las chicas y los hermanitos se fueron a eso de las dos de la mañana, también a esa hora aproveche para llevar a Alex a su casa. Y lo que me llamo la atención fue que llegaba el hermano de ella, Rioga, la nieve no me dejaba ver muy bien, pero no venia nada bien.

Llegue a casa, entre en mi habitación y me acosté al lado de Michiru, dado que cuando llegue ella estaba durmiendo profundamente.

**+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Bueno volví un día, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, como digo siempre, pero ya no se si me crean U.U' lamento la demora, pero bueno me cuesta escribir esto, no se porque pero me cuesta, así que intentare darle un final, les prometo que esto tendrá final. Más vale tarde que nunca.**

**Gracias por seguir apoyando esto**


	17. Rompecabeza

**Declaimer: Los personajes de SM no me pertenecen.**

**Rompecabezas**

Algo de luz entro por la ventana y me dio justo en la cara, vaya en que hora Michiru había corrido las cortinas, como me fastidiaba de sobre manera despertarme con la habitación luminosa y eso que sabía que había nevado porque si no me estaría achicharrando con el sol.

Abrí los ojos perecesosamente, desenterraba la cabeza de la almohada e intente buscar el despertado con la mirada…diablos se había desconfigurado, eso quería decir que había habido un corte de luz o Michiru de nuevo a desenchufado mi despertado para enchufar alguna de sus cosas.

Bueno como sea me tenía que levantar de allí además de que tenía ganas de ir orinar, vaya que me daba fiaca salirme de las sabanas pero bueno…

Luego de cinco minutos eternos de haberme peleando para poder salir de allí, o sea de la cama camine tome mi bata de los pies de la cama y como vi que el baño estaba siendo usado por…alguien suponía que era Mich pues bueno tendría que usar el otro. Tome el picaporte y abrí la puerta, realmente iba tanteando la pared porque no veía nada, mis ojos se negaban abrirse por completo o por un tiempo largo, no realmente no podía.

Por fin llegue a la puerta del baño la cual se abrió mas por el peso de mi cuerpo que por otro cosa.

…Shock…

…Furia…

…Hotaru…

Cerré la puerta apoyándome en ella, realmente no…no podía ser…claramente esto tenía que tener una explicación y lógica porque sino Hotaru estaría castiga por el resto de su vida bueno tan drástico no seré por el resto de las vacaciones.

Abrí de nuevo la puerta y el chico por lo menos ahora estaba vestido.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le pregunte al…a eso que era de Hotaru

-…- me miro asustado, no tenía que ser lector de mentes para saber que estaba que se moría de miedo como yo me estaba muriendo de coraje.- yo me estaba bañando Señor….

-¿Dónde está mi hija? –lo indague con mi voz seria.

- En la…su ha…Habitación- contesto mientras intentaba ponerse una de sus medias pero no pudo y se cayó al piso… No pensaba ayudarlo. Simplemente seguiría con mi juego, bueno no era tan juego sino que le daría el miedo de su vida.

Me acuclille quedándome a su altura y le sonreí de costado mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche? –mi miraba lo mataba lo sabia – no mientas o saldrás volando por la ventana del baño.

-yo en…con…Con su hija.-me miro y cuando se dio cuenta de cuales habían sido sus palabras empezó negar con la cabeza – quiero decir no de esa forma…o sea…usted entiende…no hablo…de bueno…sabe…- al chico le costaba articular las palabras pero hasta que no diera con mi cometido el interrogatorio no acabaría.

- no he entendido nada…- le sonreí arrogante.- repítemelo todo de nuevo.

- Señor Tenoh no crea que yo…bueno usted sabe

Me levante del suelo y lo mire mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Solo te diré una cosa, si le haces deño a mi hija, olvídate de todo lo amable que soy contigo porque te perseguiré lo que quede de tu vida y ahora te pediré un a favor…-el chico solo asintió con la cabeza – ¡Fuera!- le arroje lo que quedaba de su ropa y el chico se esfumo.

Por más que intentara ser bueno en navidad y en las fiesta el mundo estaba contra mí es algo natural de mí, no puedo ser bueno porque no se lo merecen.

Salí del baño logrando mis dos cometidos el de asustar al chico y el más importante de los dos, orinar…

Entre en mi habitación y vi que Michiru me había dejado una nota diciéndome que había salidos a comprar con Setsuna y Kiafuu más comida porque iríamos almorzar a la casa de Serena.

No me quedo de otra que vestirme e ir a desayunar afuera.

Al cabo de quince minutos estaba en la cafetería, pedí un pedazo de pastel y un café, realmente necesitaba alguno bien fuerte y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Me quede allí en mi mesa de siempre esperando a que me llevaran el pedido, había algo que aun no me cuadraba en todo este ausento, el hermano de mi hermana o sea Rioga había algo en el que no centraba, si desaparición de la noche anterior me hacía pensar, por mucho que se tuviera que ausentar por algo ¿Quién se va cuando esta compartiendo la mesa con su familia? Hay gato encerrado en todo ello.

-Hey miren en Haruka – me gire para mirar por arriba de mi hombro, ¿Podría ser cierto que hoy fuera el día de tóquenle las narices a Haru?

-Buenos días – Seiya venia más que animado a saludarme pero se alejo de mi sentándose al frente mío viendo que mi mirada lo mataba de a poco.- vaya y esa cara tan fea

- Déjate de ver el espejo Seiya que lo romperás – le respondí en tono seco y arrogante.- se me parte la cabeza así que no molestes Kou – le pedí y vi que venía acompañado de Yaten -¿Y el otro mosquetero donde lo dejaron?

- En casa, digamos que suponemos que está allí o se aun sigue en lo de Amy – mire a Yaten alzando levemente la ceja pero realmente no quería escuchar rumores o algo así, levante mi mano dándole a entender que no acotara nada.

- Hey Ruka…digo Haruka…eso – dijo Seiya con una sonrisa -¿Tu hermana vive contigo?

- No… y no te pienso decir donde vive así que no gastes tus energías en saber sobre mi hermana.- le conteste mientras me echaba un poco para atrás para que la camarera me pudiese poner el pedido en la mesa

- Es sobre el hermano, ¿Sabes algo de él?- me pregunto el otro Kou

- No más de lo que saben ustedes, ¿Por qué?

- Es que bueno…se nos hace raro algunas cosas, como su ausencia ayer.

- Si a mi igual pero…bueno trabaja ¿No? – ellos tenían la misma duda que yo.- a decir verdad, todo lo malo que ha empezado a rodearnos, los ataques y eso ha empezado a pasar desde la aparición de él y bueno de mi hermana pero según lo que me dijeron es porque yo encontré a Alex y ella a mí y bueno se dio todo eso del cambio y bla bla bla ¿Cómo es que aparecería Rioga aquí?

Seiya me miro a mi y luego a su hermano para terminar mirando mi pastel.

-Si quieres pídete uno pero no me lo robes – lo amenace levantando el tenedor – lo tocas y terminas con una marca mía de recuerdo.

- Hey tranquilo – levanto amabas manos en señal de que no haría nada- vaya a ti sí que te ha afectado tanta testosterona en el cuerpo – puse los ojos en blanco.

- Volviendo al tema, Rioga quizás tenga que ver más de lo que pensamos – empezó a decir Yaten mientras yo empezaba a tomar de mi café.- como sabes cada vez que aparece el bien o uno de los nuestros siempre aparece otro, y bueno la noche en que apareció Alex en el parque estaba este tal Death Mask si lo piensas… siempre tenemos a nuestros enemigos más que cerca.

- Tal vez tengas razón – deje mi café a medio camino y aleje el plato de mi para acercándolo a Seiya – comételo ya no tengo hambre – me pare y mire a los hermanos – iré a ver a Alex, quizás pueda descubrir algo.- saque dinero de mi billetera y lo deje sobre la mesa- nos vemos en lo de bombón

Me gire y me fui de la cafetería, tenía que averiguar quién era Rioga, cuando a mi me daba mala espina algo era porque realmente pasaba algo con ese alguien y esta no sería la excepción.

Veinte minutos tarde en mi Ferrari en llegar a la casa de mi hermana, aparque el auto frente a la entrada y me baje. La casa parecía algo alborotada, cortinas abiertas, muchas pisadas en la nieve del caminito que llevaba hasta el pórtico de la casa. Quizás había tenido varias visitas hoy, aunque había marcas de rueditas de valijas. Bueno mejor no sacaría ninguna conclusión a ello. Toque el timbre y espere a que me atendieran.

La puerta se abrió sola, mire hacia arriba para ver si se veía alguien en alguna de las ventanas pero no, vaya que cosa más rara ¿Esto sería una broma? Como sea parado ahí como idiota no podría saber nada, sin más rodeos ni pensamientos entre en la casa, me saque los guantes y me puse a caminar. Al no ver a nadie en la sala de entrada o en sus alrededores me tome el atrevimiento de subir por la escaleras, una vez arriba una de las puerta del fondo se veía luz. Algo hizo que mirase por detrás de mi hombro para ver si alguien me seguía y como no vi a nadie camine hasta allá.

Parecía ser la habitación de Rioga, algo bastante desordenada por donde la mirase, no me esperaba que fuera así su habitación. Luego de pasarme unos obstáculos de montículos de ropa camine hacia una repisa que tenían autos de carrera pero algo en especial llamo mi atención, había una pequeña estatua mía allí, o quizás era Alex… no era mía bueno eso decía a los pies de la estatuilla, una réplica de mi persona con una de las copas que había ganado. La deje allí y tome la foto en la que estaba el con mi hermana, en su mirada había algo…a pesar de su sonrisa miraba a Alex con… ¿Celos? ¿Podría sentir celos de mi hermana?

-¡Tenoh! –me gire inmediatamente sobre mis talones pero no había nadie.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- el silencio solo me respondió junto a una opresión en el pecho, algo me empezaba asfixiar.

Deje la foto allí donde estaba y me salí de la habitación, le tendría que contar esto a las chicas, me había empezado a sentir muy incomodo allí, me sentía observado.

Baje las escaleras como alma que se la lleva el diablo y al llegar a la entrada me lleve puesto a alguien, cayendo arriba de la persona. Abrí los ojos y vi que Alex, di un suspiro que me llego a relajar todo el cuerpo.

-Realmente lo siento.- pedí disculpas mientras me levantaba y extendía la mano para ayudarla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto ella tomando mi mano y parándose del suelo.

- Nada solo venia a buscarte para ir a comer a lo de mis amigas – le sonreí.

-¿Se juntan?

-Si –afirme moviendo la cabeza - ¿Vienes?

- Claro déjame que busco algo de la casa y vamos, es que mis padres se han vuelto a Inglaterra y Rioga los ha llevado al aeropuerto.

- A vaya ¿y eso por qué se fueron?

- Creo que ver a tus padres no les ha sentado nada de bien y ya ves.

Solo me salió decir un a y le hice señas de que fuese a buscar sus cosas mientras yo la aguardaba en el auto.

Alex se subió al auto luego de diez minutos de espera y nos fuimos almorzar a los de Serena.

Llegamos y todas estaban más que felices, Serena practicaba con mi hijo, decía que era para que Rini en un futuro no la retara tanto por lo descuidada. El almuerzo fue bastante ligero y alegre entre bromas que iba y otras que venían hasta que Luna apareció en comedor avisándonos que algo andaba pasando en el cerca del parque en el edificio de artes y diseño grafico.

Llegamos todos prácticamente corriendo, Kiafuu se había quedado al cuidado de Serena, obviamente no la dejaríamos pelear bajo ningún motivo y de los gatos, quizás éramos los únicos padres que dejábamos un bebe al cuidado de gatos.

Entramos al edificio y se sintió un fuerte temblor.

-¿Dónde creen que estará?- Pregunto Rei al vernos en el corredor sin saber hacia dónde echarnos a correr

-Separemos – dijo Amy – hay señales de energía maligna en el piso 2, 3, subsuelo y en la terraza.

Algo me hizo que mirara a Alex y a Michiru y luego de eso tuve la necesidad de echarme a correr hacia arriba, se que había entendido que pedía que me acompañaran, y eso hicieron las sentía detrás de mí, ambas venían muy cerca mío pero no me alcanzaba. Íbamos por el piso 7 cuando empecé a sentir que alguien me llamaba reiteradas veces, luego de eso venia el remesón, tome lo que sería mi bolígrafo pero todo se me puso negro de repente mientras escuchaba el chillido de Michiru sintiendo como si mi cabeza explotara de dolor.

**Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice , pero realmente cuando uno tiene idea de cómo seguir, así te sientas y te obligues a escribir no se puede, lo intente una y otra vez pero no podía , he visto cada comentario que me han dejado desde el ultimo capitulo que subí y solo me queda decirle que gracias y que intentare actualizar y terminar la historia, solo eso no prometo capitulo pronto pero si lo quieren pues es dejar un comentario con una buena idea para que yo la pueda seguir porque realmente tengo como colapso cuando quiere darle rumbo a esta historia. Desde ya muchas gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios, muchas gracias. =) **


	18. Mi Futuro

_**Mi futuro**_

_Algo me hizo que mirara a Alex y a Michiru y luego de eso tuve la necesidad de echarme a correr hacia arriba, se que había entendido que pedía que me acompañaran, y eso hicieron las sentía detrás de mí, ambas venían muy cerca mío pero no me alcanzaba. Íbamos por el piso 7 cuando empecé a sentir que alguien me llamaba reiteradas veces, luego de eso venia el remesón, tome lo que sería mi bolígrafo pero todo se me puso negro de repente mientras escuchaba el chillido de Michiru sintiendo como si mi cabeza explotara de dolor._

-¿**Cómo sigue?** - escuche que alguien preguntaba pero no sabía quién era me costaba abrir los ojos.

-**Tiene temperatura** – sentí una mano fría sobre mi frente y la voz no me cavia dudas de que se trataba de mi bella sirena.

Apreté los ojos y gire mi cabeza a un lado.

-**Parece que va despertar.-** otra voz algo aguda se apareció en el cuarto.

¿Dónde se supone que estaba? Estaba seguro que no podía estar en el edificio ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Por qué demonios siempre me pierdo de la diversión?

Abrí los ojos con delicadeza y vi que Michiru se encontraba a mi lado, le sonreí apenas ya que aun sentía que las cosas me daban un poco de vuelta y luego mire hacia otro sector de lo que era nuestra recamara. Alex estaba sentada al borde de la cama y a su lado estaba Amy junto a Serena.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte buscando que alguien me diera una contestación lo más lógica que pudieran.

-Te desmayaste – dijo Serena

-Si ya se bombón que me desmaye, me refiero a que paso luego de eso…

-Haru luego hablamos de que paso es mejor que descanses –me dijo Michiru pasando su mano por mis cabellos y quite mi cabeza para que no intentara calmarme, me había perdido la diversión por segunda vez y ahora me querían contar la historia luego.

-No, estoy bien pueden decirme que paso. – exigí y la mayoría de las chicas suspiro.

-Averiguamos que una fuerza oscura te esta anulando los sentidos, cada vez que intentes luchar empezaras a perder el conocimiento y…-Amy hizo una pausa y luego miro a mi sirena buscando la autorización de algo. Mi mirada voló también hacia Michiru para ver qué era lo que me ocultaban tanto y ella simplemente me sonrió y luego le hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a Amy – empezaras a perder fuerzas a tal punto que empiezas a perder la memoria.

Los mire a todos frunciendo el entrecejo y moví la cabeza.

-¿Quiere decir que cada vez que me desmaye pierdo la memoria?

**- **Cada vez que te desmayes estando cerca del él perderás tu memoria – me corrigió Amy.

Cuando dijo él sabía que se refería al tal Lord y di un suspiro, tenia nuevo poderes los cuales no iba a poder usar porque un maldito demonio de anda saber donde me había bloqueado y ahora no solo podía luchar sino que si luchaba me quedaría hueco.

-Genial…-murmure y mire a Serena – te hare compañía cuando las chicas estén de fiesta, yo se que tu planeaste todo esto bombón para quedarte más tiempo conmigo – le sonreí y luego sentí como si me faltara aire…- Michiru era…broma…Auch – me queje mirando a mi novia.

-Hay lo siento – dijo ella muy simulando su risa con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces? – dije retomando el tema

-Entonces no tendrás de otra que quedarte aquí con la princesa – dijo Setsuna

A veces me preguntaba porque no salían todas de una vez y no de a una.

-¿Has visto algo Setsuna? –pregunto Michiru y la dama del tiempo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento pero no, no he podido ver nada ¿y tú? –le devolvió la pregunta.

-No, no he visto nada en el espejo, lo siento – Michiru se disculpo

Nadie tenía nada que decir, no había nada nuevo cuanto al villano ni a mi estado, por lo menos las chicas tenia a Alex.

Las chicas cada una se fueron a su casa y yo salí de la cama, ya que bueno mi sirena me había tenido en cama todo el rato por aquello del mareo y las consecuencias que ese desgraciado del tal lord provocaba en mí. Di un gran suspiro, odiaba que me dejaran así pero más odiaba estar fuera de la acción.

Apoye mis antebrazos sobre la baranda y sentí como el viento pegaba contra mi cuerpo haciendo que la camisa se adhiriera mas a mi cuerpo.

Sentí los brazos de Michiru pasar por mi cuerpo y como su cabeza se dejaba caer sobre mi espalda.

-El viento está muy intranquilo – dijo ella con voz tranquila

-Sera porque se siente atrapado – conteste mirando hacia la playa – no es justo que me tenga que quedar de brazos cruzados, sabes que no podre…- dije y ella levanto su cabeza para girarme y hacer que la mirara de frente – no pongas esa cara, está bien …me quedare jugando a las cartas con Serena – suspire y ella me abrazo.

-Tampoco me agrada la idea de que te quedes con ella – me dijo y yo pase mi mano por sus cabellos

-Michiru sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, no seas tonta, nada pasara con Serena además alguien se tiene que quedar con ella, está embarazada y bueno yo tengo el boleto de la lotería y me toco quedarme con ella – me sonreí de costado – sabré divertirme algo haremos los tres… - le dije y ella me miro extrañada – Claro, cabeza de bombón y Kiafuu – le sonreí de costado de manera sublime y recibí un codazo…- Auch…tu y tu manía de pegarme

-Si no fueras tan egocéntrico y que coquetees hasta cuando hablas conmigo…sabes que me molesta que seas así – me regaño y se dio la vuelta – me iré a ver a nuestro hijo

-¿Te enojaste? – le pregunte pero no dijo nada. –celos…- me volví a girar para ver que el viento no solo estaba intranquilo sino que el mar ahora también iba y venía con su oleaje.- a veces creo que Michiru realmente provoca eso …

Al otro día me desperté y abrí los ojos, Michiru no estaba algo que no me agrado mucho, el día anterior se había acostado después que yo realmente no sabía si era por lo que había dicho o porque atendía al bebe, ella se levantaba más que yo a la noche.

No di tantas vueltas sino que tenía que trabajar tenia cosas que hacer y bueno ahora era un ser humano normal…es decir sin poderes y encima desempleado.

Me bañe y baje a desayunar, no había nadie en la casa.

-Genial…- mamure tomándome un jugo de naranja y leyendo la primera plana – _" El famoso músico Seiya Kou vuelve a los escenarios pero esta vez como solistas"_ – hice un pequeño mohín y cambie de pagina rápido – _"Ferrari enfrenta la pérdida de su copiloto pero ya tiene un nuevo refuerzo con un español que se las trae" –_ cerré el diario de golpe – que fastidio … - me pare y deje el vaso y el plato dentro del lava platos y salí de la cocina.

Me pare frente a un espejo y me mire

-Despedido por no ser tan marketinero ¿no? –Alce una ceja mientras una sonrisa se cruzaba por mis labios y tome mi teléfono móvil - ¿Mina?

Estuve hablando con la diosa del amor un buen rato mientras que una de mis manos hojeaba una de las revista que había en la casa de Hotaru, típica revista _teens_

-Claro Mina estaré encantado – agarre un hoja y una lápiz, anote unas direcciones – Gracias preciosa eres un encanto nos vemos, saludo para Artemis – dije sintiendo que Michiru estaba casi arriba de mi cabeza. Deje el teléfono sobre el mueble y tire mi cabeza para atrás mirando con una amplia sonrisa a mi sirena – Hola Mich – dije en tono alegre - ¿Cómo estás?

-Hablas ¿con..? –pregunto ella obviando mi pregunta.

-Con Mina – me gire y me arrodille en el sofá para mirarla mejor – Ya tengo nuevo empleo, mejor dicho tengo que terminar unas cosas y tendré nuevo empleo –le sonreí

-¿Y Mina que tiene que ver? –pregunto extrañada, me reí ya que estaba seguro que ni sabía que se me había pasado por la cabeza.

-Fácil, le hare competencia a Kou, soy un excelente pianista, ya tengo fama y tengo pinta – me sonreí de manera arrogante – y Mina es digamos que será mi asesora de imagen, ella tiene contactos y hare publicidades y de mas…-le guiñe un ojo a Michiru - ¿Sabes cuál es la frutilla del postre?

-No…

-Meteré a Alex a Ferrari, ella corre como yo hare que Mina la ayude con la imagen y eso

-Haru Alex es una chica.- me dijo ella

-Yo era una chica –le conteste

-Eso era antes, ahora no, no es lo mismo y ella se viste como chica.

Me quede callado durante unos segundos

-Veras que se me ocurrirá un plan…

-Ayúdala, ella es periodista tal como lo es Mina…

-¿Quieres decir?- pregunte intrigado.

- Pues hazla más famosa.

-Ella quiere correr lo sé

-Que se corte el pelo y que diga que es tu hermano menor.-dijo Michiru sin intenciones de tirar una idea coherente sino que sabía que aquello sabía que era con doble intensión…

-No lo había pensado – dije y la mire.

-No, Haruka no

-¿Por qué? Tú me diste la idea – la acuse

- Porque es tu hermana, no le puedes controlar su vida.

-Ok, ok – me cruce de brazos y me deje caer en sillón

Michiru se dio la vuelta y puso su mano sobre mi abdomen.

-Haru…

-Lo siento, simplemente quiero…a veces quiero que las cosas sean como antes, sabes estaré en casa solo cuando ustedes se vayan, yo siempre quise no ser sailor y ahora que no lo soy, y que entro en los canones de la sociedad pues me quiero ir al diablo, estábamos bien antes… -dije con voz tranquila mientras sentía sus suaves manos sobre mi abdomen haciéndome caricias

-Las cosas se van a mejorar lo sabes, solo ten un poco de paciencia, estar tranquilo en casa durante unos días no te hará nada de mal – ella se rio y se acerco para darme un beso en los labios el cual le devolví pasando mis manos por su cintura atrayéndola más hacia mi mientras ella posaba sus manos sobre mi camisa desabrochando los botones de esta.

-Mi amor por ti no ha cambiado ¿lo sabes? –pregunte separándome apenas de sus labios

-Lo sé, lo puedo sentir – contesto ella atrapando de nuevo mis labios con los suyos.

Sus manos abrieron mi camisa y mis manos empezaron a subir por sus piernas hasta meterse por debajo de su falda.

De repente toda mi atención se evaporo para mirar hacia el ruido de algo caerse

-Deberían tener más respeto por los niños de esta casa – exclamo Hotaru quien le tapaba los ojos a su novio y yo enterré la cabeza en la almohada.

-Tú deberías estar en el colegio – dije desde mi posición

-Salí antes…-dijo chillando

-pues deberías escaparte a no sé donde con tu novio…no a tu casa…se supone que la adolescencia no te gusta tu casa…-murmure y sentí el peso de Michiru sobre mi cuerpo que comenzaba arreglarse sobre mí.

Puse mis manos sobre los botones de la camisa y quitando a Michiru de arriba mío me pare, camine hacia Hotaru quien no sé por qué diablos no se movía de allí y le pase dinero.

-Ve a des traumarte a no sé , al cine donde quieras … - luego mire al novio – y tu mantén las manos lejos de mi hija porque si me entero que le has corrido medio milímetro la falda no entras a esta casa como cosa mínima.

No dije nada más ya que no podía decir nada más, tome las llaves de mi Dukati y me fui a buscar a Alex.

Estaba esperando en la puerta cuando vi que Rioga salía sigilosamente en un auto Audi, parecía muy apurado como si algo tuviera que hacer. Ni siquiera me vio cuando levanto la mano y se marcho a toda marcha.

Cinco minutos después su hermana, mi hermana me abre la puerta.

-Hey ¿Cómo esta la hermana más hermosa del mundo? –pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Yo bien y tu pareces que perfecto.

-Algo así, tu sobrina tiene un trauma por haber salido antes de la escuela – le di un beso en la mejilla entrando a la casa.

-¿Eso?

-Pues nada vio en vivo algo que se ve en la tele…-suspire y luego le volví a sonreír – pero no vine a eso, hey Alex dime ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento? –pregunte curioso

Se rio sin entender porque preguntaba eso y era natural.

-Pues sí , se tocar la guitarra y algo del bajo ¿por qué? –pregunto ella

Mis ojos se iluminaron fugazmente y la abrase

-No has pensando en formar una banda alguna vez en tu vida –pregunte , ella se rio – lo digo enserio

-¿Qué paso con correr? –pregunto ella.

-Malditos corruptos, demasiado lio créeme no quieres estar allí, pero podemos ser tu y yo en un mundo de espectáculos.-le guiñe el ojo – que me dices quieres entrar en la banda, así no soy solista.

Ella lo pensó durante unos minutos y luego se rio asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Claro que quiero…- me abrazo –pero como nos llamaremos…

- The Winds …-me reí – no se luego vemos …

Mi teléfono sonó justo en ese momento y vi que era Michiru.

-¿Si? –pregunte

-Estas con Alex?-pregunto ella.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Que venga al parque la estamos esperando y tu ven a casa a cuidar a Serena y Kiafuu.

Di un suspiro y mire a mi hermana.

-Vamos

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto

-Problemas, tú te vas de superhéroe y yo de niñero – me voy a brios….

Nos subimos al auto y fuimos hasta la casa, tal como dije, Alex salió corriendo al parque para ser Sailor Uranus y yo en casa me quede con Serena jugando al Assasain Creed pero lo terminamos cambiado al Guitar Hero porque Serena guitaba cada vez que mataba a alguien.

**Lamento luego de tanto tiempo volver a subir un capitulo, ya no se hace cuanto que no subo y lo siento. Pero no se no voy a mentir no sé cuando suba el otro aunque más o menos sé cómo será el que viene…Creadme o no, no se el final de esta historia aun. Bueno gente si aun lo lees, si no lo habías leído y te gusta… o si me quieres mandar al infierno por actualizar muchísimo tiempo después pues…déjeme un comentario así se…en donde estoy…por fa un comentario y si me emocionan continuo más que pronto…**


	19. Umbriel y Juliet

**Umbriel y Juliet**

**Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

-Te gane – me dijo cabeza de bombón muy emocionada

Era la tercera vez que nos quedamos solos en esta semana y como siempre terminábamos jugando al gran turismo o algo parecido.

Me reí al ver como Serena saltaba alegremente arriba del sofá y me miraba haciendo la señal de la vitoria. Sin duda estaba muy feliz por haberme ganado.

-Has ganado la primera carrera de las cinco que hemos jugado – le dije con una sonrisa y en aquel tono tan ganador que ponía para fastidiar a la gente.

Ella cayó casi de manera abrupta sobre el sofá agarrando los pop corns.

-Tú eres corredor – empezó a quejarse amenazando con que una que otra lagrima saliera de sus ojos color cielo.

-Vamos Cabeza de bombón – la mire y metí mi mano en el bol de las palomitas – eres buena, solo te falta un poco de practica – la anime dedicándole una sonrisa antes de echarme a la boca una palomita.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos y serena me sonrió de costado.

-mmm Haruka – se me arrimo junto con el bol

-¿Qué Serena? – levante una ceja mirándola extrañamente.

-Michiru ¿juega contigo? – me pregunto con cierto interés ya que su voz me lo dejaba ver.

Me quede mirándola y negué con la cabeza. No, no jugábamos con esto.

-Realmente no, Michiru no le gusta los juegos – agarre más palomitas del bol – pero tengo a Hotaru y mi hermana, pues le debe gustar los video juegos es un Tenoh – me sonreí – igual bombón a mi tampoco me gusta mucho que digamos pintar pero la acompaño y todo eso , a veces me hace pintar cuando realmente no me agrada – me quede callado de nuevo pensando que mas agregar – pero bueno , me imagino que tu y Darién no les gusta hacer las mismas cosas, es natural que no hagan todo junto – hice un movimiento con los labios y me pare para agarrar los control de la play y le pase uno a Serena.

Ella me iba a decir algo pero al escuchar el llanto de mi hijo no tuvo demasiado tiempo porque me pare rápidamente.

-Ahí vuelvo, ve buscando con que auto ganarme – le guiñe el ojo

Subí hasta la habitación del pequeño y lo agarre, lo revise pero no era aquello que pensaba pues si no era eso debía ser hambre. Debía de admitirlo Michiru hacía más que yo con nuestro hijo pero no era porque no lo quisiera sino porque aquello se me daba bastante mal o bueno aquello pensaba yo. Es que a mí me daba miedo, era una de las pocas cosas que me daba miedo que se me callera y no fuera reaccionar pero luego de este tiempo y de a poco ese miedo lo superaba…aunque prefería mil veces a que Michiru estuviera conmigo.

Le hice una mamadera con lo que me había dejado mi sirena y se la di al pequeño Tenoh, aquellos momentos son los que a uno se le infla el pecho de manera indescriptible. Él era mi felicidad sin duda.

Mi vista salió de mi pequeño para ver quien estaba en la puerta.

-Hey bombón ven y practica – le dije en tono dulce

Serena no tenía mucha más práctica que yo pero yo sabía que había algo dentro de ella, al igual que todas las mujeres, algo natural de madre.

Ella tomo al bebe y luego la mamadera, Serena podía parecer torpe pero no lo era. Mientras ella le daba de comer yo me aleje un poco para apoyarme en la pared.

-Ya te lo dije pero te ves bien así – le dije en tono galante y a Serena le subieron rápidamente los colores en las dos mejillas.

-Sé que serás una gran madre.

Serena volvió a ponerse roja y cuando mi hijo termino de tomar su leche me lo paso con cuidado para que yo hiciera lo que quedaba de trabajo.

Me despegue de la pared y tome al pequeño Kiafuu

-Te ves lindo así – me reí y ella se acerco – aunque realmente no me imagino teniendo a Rini así…

Por unos segundos nos quedamos viendo y le dedique una dulce sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien

Vi que mi hijo volvió a cerrar los ojos y con cuidado lo deje en la cuna para no despertarlo.

-Créeme que te veras bien – tome su mano y nos conduje hasta abajo – vamos a terminar nuestra partida.

Ella me miro haciendo un puchero.

-Quiero una película porque me vas a volver a ganar – hizo un mohín

-Bien, bien veamos una película – le dije ya que sabía que Serena estaba sensible, ya era sensible más el embarazo ¿Cómo hacia Darién?

Tome el bol y le mostré con la cabeza una repisa.

-Ve ahí ,hay un par – le indique – voy por más – levante el bol

Fui a la cocina por más pop corns y al cabo de cinco minutos volví a ignorando en ese tiempo el ruido de varios Dvd que se venían cayendo uno detrás de otro. Me imaginaba la escena entera así que no me iba a preocupar por aquello. Y volví a la sala intentando no reírme.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunte sin preocupación sentándome en el sofá.

-oye…-dudo durante unos segundos y no pude más me tenía que reír y así lo hice.

-Vamos bombón trae lo que veremos y luego acomodo aquello de allá – levante una mano y le indique que viniera al sofá.

-Listo…quiero esta – dijo pasándome la caja del Dvd y leí lo que había escogido

-Una de… ¿estás segura? – Pregunte mirando la caja – el orfanato – levante una ceja y luego me pare para colocarla dentro del reproductor – si es lo que quiere la princesa…

Al girarme vi que Serena se andaba comiendo todo.

-Hey déjame algo…- me queje pero al sentir el timbre de la puerta mire hacia aquella dirección

-¿Las chicas? – Negué con la cabeza – no lo creo, Michiru o Setsuna tienen la llave, no tocarían así …

Volvieron a tocar el timbre y tome un palo por si las dudas.

-Quédate aquí – le ordene a Serena pero no me hizo caso, cabeza de bombón a veces era cabeza dura – como quieras… - nos acercamos a la puerta y mire por el visor de la puerta y no pude observar a nadie - ¿Quién? – pregunte autoritariamente.

Nada me contestaba pero ahora vi que había dos sombras en la puerta con capuchas.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Pregunte muy seguro mirándolos con aquellas miradas que podían matar y ellos dos se arrodillaron, así como una reverencia y luego el más pequeño de los dos se me tiro a los brazos lo cual me dejo en shock.

-Juliet mas respeto con nuestro príncipe – escuche que le decía el otro, era hombre por la voz y dejo que pudiera ver su rostro y mis ojos estaban un tanto desorbitado.

-Umbriel no seas malo hace años que no nos vemos – le contesto ella haciendo el mismo movimiento y dejando ver que tenía un hermoso rostro.

Sentí el pequeño golpe de atrás y mire por arriba de mi hombro

-¿Los conoces? – negué con la cabeza.

-No, no sé quiénes son – le conteste a Serena.

La chica de nombre Juliet se me despego al escuchar la voz de Serena y se arrodillo igual que el chico Umbriel.

-Disculpe su majestad no sabíamos que se encontraba con el príncipe

-E…está bien, no se preocupen – contesto ella con simpleza.

Tanto cabeza de bombón como yo nos quedamos viendo y luego los miramos

-¿Ustedes quiénes son? – pregunte

-Somos enviados del planeta Urano mi señor, somos vuestro escolta - dijo el chico – yo Soy Umbriel, soy su mano derecha y excelente luchador – hizo otra pequeña reverencia

-Bien – mire a la chica - ¿Y tu…Juliet?

-Sí, ese es mi nombre.- se sonrió – yo soy Juliet, máxima confidente de su majestad y mejor amiga de la princesa Alex – se acerco a mi – tarde o temprano nos recordaras Haru …- me volvió abrazar.

Serena se me acerco al oído

-¿Cómo que te abraza mucho? – me dijo un tanto celosa y me contuve las ganas de reír aunque Serena tenía razón.

-¿A ti te gustaría abrazarme bombón? – pregunte y en eso vimos que un deportivo Ferrari rojo se estacionaba al frente de la casa y detrás de ellos un BMW de color azul.

-Son las chicas – dijo Serena evadiendo mi respuesta y la chica Juliet me dejo de abrazar para colocarse al lado de Umbriel en un costado del camino.

Las chicas empezaron a caminar hacia nosotros y Setsuna con Michiru que estaban más atrás vieron a nuestros visitantes.

-Umbriel y Juliet, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunte Setsu, me pregunto que como se sabe todo ¿Por qué no le afecta los cambios?

-Venimos en protección al príncipe de Urano – dijeron los dos a la vez y todos me miraron a mí.

-Uy ahora necesitas guardaespaldas – dijo Seiya que venía con las manos en la cabeza y no pude detener a mi mano quien le aventó nieve.

-Lo siento fue sin querer – dije con una sonrisa lo cual el resto no sabía si retarme o reírse de la cara empapada de Seiya

-Es que sabemos las condiciones en las que está el príncipe Haruka y el necesita protección mientras pueda usar sus poderes, son ordenes del mismo rey – dijo Umbriel y me encogí de hombros.

Por más que me pesara Seiya tenía razón en sus palabras ahora necesitaba de protección. Que fastidio por Dios.

-Entremos todos a tomar algo de té- dijo Michiru pasando entre todos y luego tomando su mano.

Algo raro note en ella, era como si de pronto todos sus celos estuviera a flor de piel, aunque ella sabia disimularlos para todos menos para mí. La conocía tanto como a mí mismo.

Entramos todos en la sala, bien éramos bastante porque lo notaba en la sala sin duda.

Michiru con ayuda de Rei y Amy trajeron los te o los cafés dependiendo para quienes eran.

-¿Así que ustedes solo vienen por Haruka? – pregunto Mina.

-Si eso es , vinimos para ayudarlo a que se recupere de aquel campo que esta anulando sus poderes – contesto Umbriel – El príncipe se necesita para la batalla pero mientras este anulado no sirve de mucho y tampoco es un buen protector para la Reina – dijo finalizando sus palabras con un vistazo a Serena – todo es por el bien del futuro y por la paz del universo.

Tome la taza que me tendió Michiru y luego mire a Juliet

-¿Por qué han mandado a ustedes dos? – Pregunte – con uno bastaba. – acote mientras sentía como Michiru colocaba su mano sobre mi pierna mirando a Juliet.

-Somos en total 27 escoltas en todo el planeta Urano y nosotros dos junto a Stefano somos sus más leales caballeros mi señor, vuestro padre ha creído que con nosotros dos era suficiente ya que tanto Umbriel como yo conocemos a la perfección a usted y a su hermana…

-Con el tiempo vera que sus recuerdos del milenio de plata volverá y vera porque su padre nos envió a nosotros. – hizo una pausa – además sabemos sobre Lord y sus planes, con nosotros no se demoraran tanto en sus batallas contra él

-Somos los mejores peleadores de toda la guardia real.-dijo con bastante entusiasmo Juliet.

-Bueno eso es bueno vienen a proteger a Haruka y tenemos más aliados contra aquel Lord.-dijo muy optimista Amy

Tome de mi taza un tanto despreocupado pues bien eran dos de veintisiete lo cual era bueno. Di un suspiro y asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde se quedaran? – pregunto Hotaru.

-Claro que aquí – dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo que la mirara por su manera de sonreír.- tenemos dos habitaciones de huéspedes que pueden ser utilizadas por ellos.

-Claro – le devolvió la sonrisa Umbriel.

-Si eso es todo pues es tarde – dijo Rei mirando el reloj de la pared.- mañana nos vemos.

Las chicas se despidieron de nosotros cada uno se fue a su casa.

-Las habitaciones de los huespe…-Michiru les estaba indicado donde quedaban cuando escucho que el bebe lloraba – disculpen – subió las escaleras donde Setsuna estaba bajando con unas almohadas.

-Yo los acompaño hacia sus habitaciones.-dijo la señora del tiempo y los condujo hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

Subí las escaleras con una Hotaru algo dormida y la ayude a que se acostara para luego irme a mi habitación en donde mi sirena ya se encontraba.

A penas al verla sabia que algo no estaba yendo para nada bien.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte desabrochándome los botones de la camisa

- No me gustan – me dijo ella y di un suspiro quitándome la camisa para tomar mi camisa de dormir.

- A ti lo que no te gusta es ella – dije levantando una ceja mirándola - ¿Celos?

Nos quedamos en silencio y me miro

-Si, tengo celos de Serena y ahora de ella, pero es distinto ella te atrae – Michiru dijo aquello con tanta seguridad que sentí culpa de aquello que aun no sentía.

-¿Atraerme? – Pregunte sentándome en la cama más cerca de ella.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-Haruka te conozco y tu manera de verla , lo puedo sentir , algo me dice que ella te gusta y no me equivoco nunca en esas cosas – me reto con la mirada lo cual hizo que desviara mi mirada de su profundo mas – Serena te atrae pero es un juego pero con esta chica no es lo mismo.

Gire la cabeza para verla y vi como tomaba sus manos y puse mi mano sobre la suya.

-¿y que ves cuando te veo a ti? –pregunte

Michiru saco su mano para subirla hasta mi mejilla y me sonrió.

-Amor…-contesto en tono dulce y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-A nadie más miro así y lo sabes – le dije cerca del oído y ella me sonrió- te amo Sirena.- le dije antes de darle un beso en los labios y luego me separe – Mejor a dormir que mañana tengo trabajo que hacer y tú tienes que ir con Kiafuu al medico

-¿No iras? – pregunto poniéndose seria de nuevo.

-Arregle con Mina de ir a un estudio pero te prometo que intentare aunque sea pasarlos a buscar –me acerque para darle otro beso.

-Te esperare – me dio un beso ella y se metió al baño para cambiarse e irse a dormir.

**Espero que a todos les haya gustado el capitulo y cumplido con sus expectativas ^.^ y bueno desde ya muchas gracias los comentarios que dejaron intente que este sea más largo el capitulo. Y bueno ¿Qué piensan de Umbiel y Juliet?**

**Tengo 2 invitaciones vayan a mi perfil y vean el video de Haruka y Michiru que hice y el que le gusta rolear pues abrí un rol de sailor moon ^.^los espero por allí o cualquier cosa envíenme un msj privado que les respondo. Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
